The Long Ride Home
by woodster93
Summary: The team are requested for a protection detail, to keep safe an agent that has been undercover with a dangerous Biker Gang that the FBI need to testify. No body wants it until they find out the agent used to be one of their own, and that person is still in danger as the gang hunt him down wanting him dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Everyone my office now!" yelled Cragen from the doorway to his office.

Olivia sighed, pushed her chair back and pushed herself up.

"What you do now?" asked Fin asked her.

"Nothing," she told him leading them passed Cragen and into the office. Cragen shut the door behind and before taking his seat back behind his desk he closed all the blinds on the windows.

Munch looked around the room and grinned at everyone. "All very cloak and dagger."

Cragen looked at him but didn't smile as he stood behind his desk.

"We have been requested to protect a witness, an FBI agent who has been undercover for just over a year." he told them. "At present not even the FBI know where he is, he will get in touch and arrange a meet at a time and place he feels safe at. Our job will be to get him back to New York and keep him safe. The Bikers he is testifying against have already tried to shoot him. They want him dead because he knows too much. The FBI needs his testimony to bring the gang down on drug charges, weapon charges and rape."

"You gotta be kidding me," sighed Olivia. "We have been told by the FBI we need to babysit one of their witnesses, why can't they do it. What has this got to do with SVU?"

"I'm with Olivia on this one Cap," said Amaro. "We have enough to do with our case loads without this."

"Our cases are being taken over by other Units for the duration of this task…."

"But Cap why us, don't the FBI have enough of their men to cover babysitting a witness" asked Fin.

Cragen held his hand up to silence them. "The reason he broke his cover was because he was expected to have sex with someone in the club house, in front of everyone else. He refused when the girl they brought him was only 15 years old. The gang were already suspicious when a few of their girls had gone missing. It turns out he was giving them money and putting them on buses back home or having the local police arrest them and return them home. He was beaten and threw into a room with the girl and told to have sex with her or they would kill them both. The gang was in a circle around them and they all had guns pointing into the centre."

"Jesus," said Rollins. "How the hell did he get out of it?"

"The local police raided the place, he grabbed the girl threw her on the back of his bike and got out of there. The local police chased him for a while before giving up. He has been on the run ever since. The gang traced him at one point when he was trying to get in touch with his handler, they shot at him but he got away. He has been in hiding ever since."

"Cap I understand he has had a rough time but this is FBI business not ours. So I ask again why do we need to give up our cases to protect him?" asked Olivia.

Cragen sighed and picked up the file in front of him.

"Because he asked for us," he told them all as he handed Olivia the file. "He refuses to come out of hiding unless we are the ones protecting him. We are the only ones he trusts."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and opened the file looking at the photo inside.

"No," she said shaking her head."You got to be fucking kidding me," she said snapping her head up and glaring at Cragen. He shook his head.

"I'm serious…. This is serious," he told her.

"Liv what is it?" asked Fin as Olivia stared back into the file.

"Olivia," said Amaro as she sat in silence.

"I….. I can't do this," she said throwing the file on the desk and pushing herself quickly out of the seat and rushing to the door."

"Olivia!" yelled Cragen as she got to the door. "You can't say anything to anyone," he warned her as Munch picked up the file and opened it.

"Shit," he said handing the file to Fin.

"Oh boy," said Fin looking at Munch then Cragen. "I will go after her," he told Cragen throwing the file on the desk and quickly leaving the office.

Rollins picked up the file and looked at the photo."Who is he?" she asked looking at the man with longish un kept hair and a goatee beard before passing it to Amaro.

"That my fellow crime busting and soon to babysitter friends is the one and only Detective Elliot Stabler," he grinned. "Or should I say Agent Stabler?" he asked Cragen. "I can't believe he went to the dark side."

"Elliot Stabler?" asked Amaro. "As in Olivia's old Partner, they guy who just left and never got in touch, that Stabler."

"The one and only," said Munch. "Although I'm starting to think there was a lot more to his strange disappearance now," he said raising an eyebrow at Cragen.

"There was, but I was only told it all this morning, I will fill you all in once we are on the road."

"Cap, I'm not being funny but…. I think it would be best to leave Olivia out of this."

Cragen couldn't help but smile "You do, do you."

Amaro nodded. "I saw what she was like when I first started here, she doesn't need this, and she doesn't need him screwing up her life again."

Cragen just nodded. "Well thank you for your concern Detective Amaro and I'm sure Olivia will appreciate you looking out for her, but I won't take her off this just because you think I should. If she wants to step down then fair enough I won't force her."

"But Cap…"

Cragen raised his hand. "That is the end of this conversation. I want you all ready to leave in two hours. We have a flight to catch."

"A flight?" asked John.

Cragen nodded. "We are flying out then we will pick up two vehicles and drive back."

"Drive back, why not just fly?"

"They want us to keep him out of sight, he might be spotted at an airport but they reckon if we stay off the highways we have a better way of getting him back here alive. They also think there is a leak at the FBI, so they are putting the word out that Agents are flying to get him and are bringing him back to act as a decoy. That way no one will be suspicious of us flying out. As only two people know we are in on this and one of them is Dana Lewis. She will be the one to get in touch with us."

"Damn, I love all this sneaky beaky stuff," grinned John.

"This is serious John," snapped Amaro. "You saw the state of Olivia when Stabler left, she was a mess."

"Yes she was, but going undercover and just leaving her are two different things."

"He has been gone for a year and a half without one phone call," he said following Munch up to the cribs with Rollins trailing behind.

"And I'm sure there is a good reason for it and I for one can't wait to hear all about it. Of course Elliot might end up turning himself back over to the Biker Gang once Olivia gets her hands on him," he said entering the cribs and leaving Rollins and Amaro stood outside.

Amaro let out a deep breath and fell back against the wall.

"What's the matter with you?" Rollins asked resting against the opposite wall. "This could be good for Olivia, it will give her the answers she needed."

"Huh, yeah right, the man is a total prick for what he done to her."

"You don't know that…"

"He hurt her!" he yelled. "And I won't let him do that again to her, I won't let him hurt her like he done last time," he said storming away from Rollins. She sighed and dropped her head back against the wall.

"This is gonna be fun," she said to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia rubbed her eyes and dropped her head back against the head rest as the plane levelled out.

"You sure you can handle this?" asked Cragen. "I don't want the added pressure of you being pissed off on this job."

She nodded but never spoke and Cragen leaned closer to her so he could talk quietly. "He couldn't tell you Olivia."

She opened her eyes and faced him. "You said he has been under for just over a year," she whispered angrily. "And I get he couldn't get in touch during this time, I've been there I understand that," she said thinking back to when she was Oregon. "But that doesn't explain the five or so months before that. That doesn't explain why he never answered my calls or messages, does it?"

"How many?" Cragen asked her.

"What?"

"How many calls, how many text messages. How long did you try to get in touch with him before you gave up?" he asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just wondering," he said. "You see, I care for both you and Elliot. You were the perfect Partner's, you both worked so well together and cared for each other way more than you should have as partners."

Olivia went to speak but Cragen held up his hand.

"I understand your pissed that he never got in touch, but what I want to know is if you were that worried about him….. Why didn't you go around and visit him," he knew his words were going to piss her off, but it didn't stop him asking it, it had to be said.

Olivia glared at him.

"What!"

"Why didn't you go and see him. Sure I know he wasn't answering your calls, but you could have gone to see him. He had shot a kid; his head was probably all over the place. And instead of going to him and seeing how he was, after a couple of weeks you just stopped calling, and moped around the place snapping at everyone."

"Fuck you!" she snapped a little too loud and a few people turned in their direction looking at them. "You don't think it was hard for me, I held Sister Peg in my arms as she died."

"And Elliot held Jenna, the child he had just shot, the child whose life he had ended to save us all. Nobody knew where or who she was going to shoot next so Elliot shot her."

"He had his family around him….." she said tears in her eyes.

"But he didn't have his Partner… When you went to Oregon I saw him calling your number every minute he had. He called the FBI at least three times every day trying to get answers. Hell they called me and told me if he didn't stop they would get him for harassment, I even found him drunk in your apartment. For three months he tried to find you. But you….. You gave up after a few weeks and have been putting the blame on him ever since, making it sound like he gave up on you."

"It wasn't….. I didn't…"

"Yes you did Olivia, that's why Fin is pissed with him and Amaro doesn't like him despite the fact he has never met him."

Cragen sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"You want to know why he left? Why he didn't want to talk to anyone? After shooting Jenna he went to a bar and got drunk. Sick of all the calls and just wanting to be alone, he smashed up his phone. He staggered home and found the place empty. Kathy apparently was pissed because he was late again and left taking Eli with her. Elliot spent the next few weeks getting drunk trying to block it all out."

"I….. I didn't know."

"Well maybe if you visited him you would have. In the end he pulled himself together and went to stay with his Mom up the coast. He thought you hadn't tried to call him, because he didn't have a cell phone. He thought you hated him for shooting Jenna and that's why you hadn't been in touch. That's why he handed his papers in."

"I….. I could never hate him."

"But he didn't know that. A month later he found out Eli wasn't his; it was like everything he cared about was gone. The FBI went to see him a month or so later thanks to Dana Lewis to see if he was interested in the case. He had nothing else so he took the job."

Cragen handed her Elliot's file. "It's all in here," he told her as he watched her wiping her eyes. "Olivia I didn't want to upset you but you have spent the last year and a half being a bitch about Elliot leaving and we have all tip toed around you. It was time for someone to tell you the truth….. You needed to hear the truth. Elliot has been through enough the last year, he doesn't need you being a bitch to him when we finally meet up with him. And he also doesn't deserve getting the cold shoulder from Fin and Amaro either."

Olivia looked at him but never spoke.

"Now I am saying this as your Captain, sort your head out or get on the return flight back to New York, cause I can't have you jeopardising this job."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but Cragen spoke before she could.

"As your friend, I'm asking you to think of all the times Elliot had your back and you had his. You both made mistakes over the last year and a half, but can you really tell me you haven't missed your partner," he said standing up. "You need to stop being angry with him for something he never done, otherwise you are going to lose him for a lot longer than a year and a half….. Now I'm going to have a word with John and Fin, I suggest you read that file," he said walking down the plane aisle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You gotta be friggin kidding me," said Fin as him, John, Cragen and Olivia stood looking at the vehicle in front of them.

"I think it's great," chuckled Munch.

"You would, it probably brings back great memories of the 60's," he said looking back at the motor home in front of them.

"They said they wanted us to blend in," said Cragen. "I guess this makes it look like we are just on a road trip."

"And what if this gang comes after us; we can't exactly out run them. Shit as though this job wasn't a pain in the ass to start with," he grumbled."Come on Liv, back me up on this," he said turning to Olivia who had been stood quietly looking at the motor home.

"I think its fine," she said opening the door and climbing inside.

"She okay?" John asked Cragen.

"She will be, I just had to tell her a few home truths and it hit her a little hard."

Fin looked away. Cragen had watched him go and sit next to Olivia during the flight and he figured Olivia had told him everything he had said to her.

"She gonna be able to handle this job okay?" John asked him as Fin followed Olivia into the home.

"I think she will be fine," he smiled. "If I thought there was a problem, she would be back on the flight to New York as we speak."

John was about to say something but they were interrupted by the loud roar of a black sports car pulling up next to them.

"Hell no!" said Fin coming to the doorway of the motor home as he looked at the car and the grinning faces of Amaro and Rollins, as they sat in the convertible wearing sunglasses. "How come they get that and we have this?"

"Luck of the draw I guess. You guys know where we are staying tonight," Cragen asked them. They both nodded. "Okay we will meet you there; if anything changes I will call you."

"See you guys there," grinned Rollins as she turned up the radio and Amaro accelerated loudly away from the group.

"Dammit," grumbled Fin going back into the motor home. Cragen and John looked at each other and laughed before climbing in the front seats and setting off after their colleagues.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia lay on the double bed staring up at the ceiling. Despite having a motor home they had booked into a Motel for the night. Amaro and Rollins sharing a room as they were pretending to be married, and Munch, Fin and Cragen sharing a room, which meant Olivia, had a room to herself for now which she was happy with.

Cragen's words had been going round and round in her head all day. At first she had been angry with him, then angry with Elliot and finally the anger had turned to herself, when she finally realised how selfish she had been.

All she wanted to do now was talk to him and to tell him how sorry she was for not going to see him and not trying harder. She just hoped he didn't hate her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. She jumped out of bed and pulled her grey hoody over her head.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly.

"It's Don."

She unlocked the door and stepped back as she opened it letting him in.

"Everything okay?" she asked him.

He nodded as she closed the door and wrapped her arms around her waist hugging herself.

"Elliot called five minutes ago."

Olivia felt her heart beat rising and her stomach started to flip.

"Is… Is he okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We didn't talk for too long. He was on the phone long enough to give me the coordinates of where to meet him tomorrow. It's a lake about three hours from here, a vacation spot so we won't look out of place."

"What about Amaro and Rollins in that car?"

"They are booking into a lodge for a few days."

"Wouldn't it be best to get Elliot and just leave, instead of waiting around and giving them a chance to find us? We would be safer on the move."

"I agree however Elliot insisted we stayed for a couple of days. He sounded tired. I'm thinking he just needs to rest for a while. We will book in for a couple of nights and just take it from there."

Olivia leant back against the door and Cragen watched as she chewed on her lower lip.

"You were right," she said quietly. "About Elliot."

Cragen sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "I shouldn't have been so harsh on you; it was a bad time for everyone."

"I gave up on him. I was pissed because I thought he didn't need me, just because he didn't reply to my texts. I though he didn't need me, that he had Kathy and his kids, I mean what could I do for him that they couldn't."

"You were his Partner Olivia, of course he needed you."

"Yeah well at the time I didn't think that. I just thought he was ignoring me, that he didn't need me, and the more I thought that and let it in my head the more angry I got. In the end I just thought to hell with him. Especially when you told me he had handed his papers in. I was so fucking angry with him because he didn't come to me first."

"And now?"

She sighed and moved across the room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Now, I'm just angry with myself for not going to him. If the roles had been reversed he would have hounded me. He would have kept calling, kept texting, hell he probably would have camped outside the door of my apartment until I talked to him. It shouldn't have mattered that he had a family or hadn't answered my calls, I should have gone to his house and forced him to talk to me, and I shouldn't have given up."

"So what now?" he asked her. "When you see him tomorrow?"

"I tell him I'm sorry and pray to god that he doesn't hate me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia took some bottles of cold water from the fridge and moved to the front of the motor home and handed out the water.

"Glad to see they gave us the home where the air con is busted," moaned Fin opening the water and taking a large drink.

"How much further we got to go?" she asked Cragen who was driving.

"Only about half an hour. Amaro said he would call if they saw anything strange when they got there…."

"As in a gang of hairy bikers fishing down by the lake," butted in John. "Or sitting around a camp fire singing Gin gang gooley."

"I guess as we have heard nothing then the place is good to go," he said ignoring John.

Olivia sat down behind the driver's seat and stared out the window at bending road in front of them as it wound through the trees and hills, and she couldn't help but think how nice this would be if she were on vacation.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a wooden reception hut.

"I will go and book us in," said Cragen standing up and stretching. "Fin, Olivia take a quick look around. John, Nick sent a text they are in cabin 14. Take a walk over there and say hello."

They all nodded and climbed out the motor home into the fresh air. Olivia took a deep breath.

"Smells so good, so fresh," she said looking at Fin.

"Give me the city any day," he grumbled making her smile.

"Come on lets head down towards the lake the place looks pretty quiet," she said as they walked side by side.

"Yeah, maybe that's why he chose here…. How are you feeling about seeing him again?"

"A little worried, I just don't want him to hate me after everything that's happened."

Fin chuckled. "Honestly Liv, I don't think Stabler knows how to hate you and no matter what you might say, you can never hate him either, not deep down or in here," he said tapping his chest above his heart.

"And what about you, you haven't been his biggest fan over the last year and a half."

"Only because I saw how upset you were. And just like you I thought he was he was being a prick and ignoring your calls. We all could have handled this better, even Stabler. So don't beat yourself up," he said nudging her shoulder as they stopped by the lake.

"It's hard not to knowing he has been alone for all this time. The fact he took an undercover job that took him away from his kids," she said bending and picking up a stone throwing it into the calm water. "He must have been in a bad way."

"You read his file. Kathy had gone, Eli wasn't his. His kids were in college or Uni. He had quit his job. This job despite how it turned out was probably something he needed, something for him to focus on."

"But if I had gone to see him…maybe he could have come back to SVU."

"Honestly Liv, I think his time was up. He needed to get out and get away from it. It was slowly killing him."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah I guess."

They both turned when they heard the horn on the motor home and saw Cragen waving at them.

"Dads calling," laughed Fin making her smile as they both turned and walked back up to the reception.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot watched from the wooded hillside as Olivia and Fin headed back to the motor home and Cragen. He had lost track of Munch as soon as Olivia had stepped out of the doorway, his eyes had never left her.

He winced in pain and looked down at his stomach and removed his hand that he had pressed there, blood was seeping through the bandage he had put on.

He had wanted to go to them straightaway but he had to know they hadn't been followed. He had been hiding in the tree for the last two hours.

A few minutes after Olivia and Fin returned Munch appeared and they all got in and started the engine. The home turned around and Elliot followed it the best he could as it drove down the track towards the lake. He lost sight for a while as he moved through the tree line. He found it again parked down by the lake away from everyone else in a secluded spot.

"Fuck," he cursed quietly as he sat on a log behind a bush and kept watch on the motor home. Despite the pain he was in and the blood he was losing he couldn't show himself yet. He had to make sure there was no one following them.

He carefully pulled off his t-shirt and pulled the tape that was holding on the bandage. He bit down on his lip to stop him crying out as he pulled the bandage away. The knife wound was still seeping blood.

He rolled up his t-shirt and pressed it against the wound. He just had to hold out for a couple of more hours. He had to make sure he was safe; they were safe, before he went to them.

 **I know a new story when I have so many going but I promise I am going to complete them all, but when I get an idea I just have to go with it. Well as long as people want me to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response to this new story.**

 **This chapter is going to be a little darker in parts, but I do have plans to try and lighten it up in later chapters.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming it makes all the difference when you get left something.**

Chapter 2

Munch and Fin looked at each other as Olivia sighed and pushed herself up from the chair and walked into the small kitchen area of the motor home. She opened a cupboard looked inside then slammed it shut before looking at her watch again for about the fifth time in the last few minutes. She looked over at Fin and Munch.

"What!" she snapped.

"Oh nothing," said Munch smirking as she looked at her watch again before picking up the phone Cragen had left on the small table. She slammed it back down after looking at the screen.

"Where the hell is he?" she said to herself but loud enough for the others to here.

"Which one are we on about?" asked Munch. "Don has taken a fishing rod down to the lake so he can have a scout around without looking suspicious. However if you're on about your Partner, not got a clue there."

She gave him a filthy look before looking yet again at her watch.

"He should be here by now," she said walking back to the table and sitting down again. "We have been here for 6 hours now, it's almost dark….. Where the hell is he?"

"To be fair," said Fin. "I don't think he actually gave an exact time he would be here, just where to meet him."

The door opened and they all turned their heads as Cragen walked in.

"Anything?" Olivia asked him.

"Caught supper," he smiled, holding up two fish. "But as far as Elliot goes, nothing."

"Shit," said Olivia slumping back in her chair.

"Olivia there's no need to worry yet there could be many reasons why he isn't here yet," said Don. "He could be waiting for it to get dark."

"Or they could have found him," she said standing up.

"Where you going?" asked Munch, as she put her coat on.

"I can't sit here any longer, I need some fresh air, I'm going for a walk," she said not looking back at them as she opened the door and stormed out, slamming it behind her.

The three men looked at each.

"Anyone fancy gutting these?" asked Cragen throwing the fish in the sink.

"You really not that worried about why he hasn't shown up yet?" asked Fin

Cragen shook his head. "No I'm worried, he said he was on his way and wouldn't be far behind us, but I'm not stupid enough to tell Olivia that."

"Do you think we should call someone?" he asked.

"No," he said sitting in the chair Olivia had left. "We can't risk it. All we can do is wait, and hope he is okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked slowly around the small campsite. A few kids were playing down by the lake watched by their parents, whilst a few other people were sat by their motor homes or tents talking, eating and drinking beer, enjoying their vacation.

She walked towards the cabin Rollins and Amaro were in. She nodded and smiled as she walked past as they sat on the small balcony looking just like the young married couple they were playing.

"Evening," she said to them.

"Hey," said Amaro. "Lovely night isn't it," he said playing along.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah lovely and quiet, enjoy your night," she said as she carried on walking. She walked around the back of the cabin and headed up the pathway through the trees. She nodded and smiled as she passed a couple of families sitting around a BBQ as she walked through the woods. It began to get dark as the sun slowly set and she was glad to finally come out the trees and back beside the edge of the lake. She realised she had walked past their motor home. She stopped by the lake and picked up a flat stone and skimmed it across the water.

"Come on Elliot, where the hell are you," she said quietly to herself as she looked out across the lake as the last of the sun set.

She walked slowly back to the motor home along the edge of the lake praying that Elliot had turned up. She knew he hadn't when she rounded the bend and Cragen, Munch and Fin were sitting outside and had started a camp fire. Cragen was cooking the fish he caught over it.

"You okay," Fin asked her as she got close.

She shrugged. "I will feel a lot better once I know he is okay."

"We all will," said Munch.

She sat in the spare chair. "It's not your fault that he is in this mess."

"And it isn't yours," said Fin.

"Yeah it is," she told him. "He took this job because I was a bitch to him," she said taking a beer from Munch. "He was my Partner and I never had his back… I should have been there for him, after what happened."

"We all should have been there," said Munch. "We all just let him get on with it thinking he was okay."

"But I was his Partner, I let him down…. God I was such a bitch," she sighed taking a drink.

"Yeah….You were," said a voice raspy voice from behind them making them all jump up and spin around, just in time to see Elliot drop to the floor, the white cloth he had pressed to his stomach dropping beside him covered in blood.

"Elliot," gasped Olivia dropping her bottle and ran to him dropping to her knees beside him.

"Get him inside," said Cragen looking around to make sure nobody was watching them.

"He's…. He's bleeding," she said looking at them panic in her eyes.

"Get him inside," Cragen said again.

Fin pushed Olivia out the way and he and Munch picked him up and dragged him into the motor home followed by Cragen and Olivia.

Cragen shut the door and went to the window looking out as they dragged him to the small bedroom at the back and lay him on the bed.

"John, you and Fin get back outside, keep a watch and try to act normal, as though we are on vacation."

"But Cap," said Fin.

"Do it Fin, we need to know no-one followed him. We will take care of him."

"Come on," said Munch putting a hand on his shoulder. "Call if you need us," he told Cragen as Olivia knelt by the bed and looked at the stomach wound and they went outside.

"It's a knife wound," she told Cragen as he handed her a wet towel. "It's still bleeding," she said cleaning around the wound. Cragen got a dry towel and folded it handing it to her. She pressed it against the wound as Cragen checked his pulse and nodded at Olivia.

"It's still quite strong, let's get the wound cleaned and patched up," he said getting the first aid kit.

Olivia gently cleaned around the deep cut her eyes flickering up to his face. His hair was longer than she had ever seen before and his goatee beard was getting quite long. He had a cut lip and a bruised eye and cheek.

"Here let me," said Cragen kneeling beside the bed and putting a clean bandage over the wound as Olivia looked over the rest of his body. He had two pistols tattooed on either side of his chest, and his body was complete muscle not an ounce of fat on him. She also saw various scarring, some she knew how he got others a lot newer. "Any more wounds?" he asked her.

"I don't think so," she whispered "Not on his front anyway. His knuckles are bruised he has definitely been in a fight."

"Okay I will lift him up you check his back," he told her.

She nodded as Cragen gently lifted him.

"Jesus," she gasped as she looked at his back.

"More injuries?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"His tattoo," she told him. Cragen leant forward and looked at his back. A large tattoo of the Grim Reaper with large Angel wings across his back, with the words Grim Angels around them. "I guess he really got into his role," she said as Cragen lay him back down.

"Maybe it wasn't through choice he has been under for a while."

"Yeah," she said as Elliot mumbled.

"He probably just needs to rest, and we need to keep that wound clean. If it doesn't stop bleeding soon we will need to get him to a hospital and get it stitched up."

Olivia nodded but never took her eyes off Elliot.

"I will go and check in with Fin and Munch make sure everything is okay," he told her. "Then take a walk and try and let Rollins and Amaro know he has turned up. We will stay here tonight and give him time to rest up, before we get back on the road. We need to get away from this area and back to New York as soon as possible."

"I will stay here with him," she said sitting back on the floor, wiping his blood from her hands on the towel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's he doing?" asked Cragen as they all came in. They had been sitting outside for the last few hours to let Elliot rest.

"He has slept the full time, I had to change the dressing again," she said looking worried. "I think we are going to need to take him to hospital and get it stitched up," she said pushing herself up from the floor and stretching and walking towards Cragen.

"I'm not going to fucking hospital," Elliot groaned behind them. Olivia spun around and they all looked at him as he sat up holding a hand to his wound.

"Elliot, you need to….."

"I'm not going to hospital," he interrupted her as he stood up and staggered out the small bedroom into the kitchen area. They all watched him as he opened the fridge and then the cupboards. "I need a drink," he mumbled.

"Here," said Cragen handing him a bottle of water. Elliot ignored him and reached down into the cooler box and took out a beer. He twisted the cap of and drank the bottle down in one go.

"You not got anything stronger?" he asked wincing as he took another beer out the box and twisted the cap off and downing the second bottle before taking out another.

"Elliot, do you think that's a good idea?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah I do," he snapped.

"We really need to get that knife wound seen to," said Munch.

"It could get infected Elliot," said Cragen. "And it won't stop bleeding."

Elliot pulled at the dressing tearing it off and looking down at it.

"Get my bag and I will do it myself," he told them.

"El you didn't have a bag with you and can t be serious, you can't do it yourself," said Olivia.

"It won't be the first time," he hissed in pain.

"Elliot you need to sit down, before you fall down and hurt yourself even more," said Olivia stepping towards him. Elliot turned to look at her and held up his hand.

"Now you act as though you care," he snapped.

"El….I….I do, of course I …"

Elliot turned his back on her. "My bag must be up in the trees, I hid up there to make sure none of the gang turned up before I came down to you," he said cutting Olivia off.

Olivia looked at Cragen as she stepped back and leant against the wall wrapping her arms around herself.

"I got stuff in my bag I can use to stitch this up."

"Where a bouts?" asked Fin opening a drawer and taking out a flashlight.

Elliot took another drink of beer before answering.

"Follow the track at the back of the motor home it goes up through the trees. You will come to a fork take the one on the right that goes a little higher. I was about twenty meters along that track I sat in front one of the large trees, my bag should be there."

Fin nodded and turned to leave.

"I will give you a hand," said Olivia stepping around Elliot and following Fin without even looking at Elliot.

Fin just nodded realising Olivia needed to get out.

Elliot threw the empty beer bottle into the sink and took another one from the cooler and sat down at the table and looked down at the wound pressing it lightly with his fingers.

"So what happened?" asked Munch. "I thought you were supposed to be lying low?"

"I was," chuckled Elliot. "Then some little prick decided to slap one of the barmaids across the face in the bar because she forgot one of the drinks. I had had a few drinks and just lost it. I got up and punched him before dragging him outside. His friends didn't like that and jumped me."

"How did you get away?" asked Cragen.

"Cops came, as soon as they heard the siren they all ran, including me. I didn't want to risk going back for my bike in case the cops were still there so I started to walk here."

"Jesus Elliot, do you know how dangerous that was with that wound bleeding like it was."

Elliot just shrugged.

"Didn't have much choice I couldn't trust the cops, the bike gangs have a lot of them in their back pockets, they are probably all on the lookout for me. I heard there is quite a bounty on my head."

"We all read the file the Feds put together you testimony is gonna put a lot of people away, people in high places as well as gang members," said Munch.

"Yeah I know, that's why I asked for you guys, right now I don't know who I can trust," he said taking a drink and putting his hand over the wound, he could feel it bleeding again. "Fuck this hurts," he said gritting his teeth, "I'd rather have been shot than this."

"So how do you think we should do this?" asked Cragen. "I mean about getting you back to New York, you know these people better than any of us."

"Well whatever plan and route the Feds gave you we ignore. I don't trust any of those fuckers. We should change this Motor home as soon…."

"What?" asked Cragen as Elliot stopped talking.

"Did you check this thing for tracking devices?" he asked looking worried.

"What? No. We just picked it up from the rental company…. You don't really think they put a tracker on it do you."

"Like I said, I don't trust anyone," he said standing. "We need to get out of here, leave this here and get something else."

"Elliot it's late, we are in the middle of nowhere, where the hell do you want us to go. Plus in case you forgot you have a knife wound," said Cragen.

"Yeah man," said Munch. "Plus we have been here for hours surely if someone was tracking us they would have been here for now. I mean you have been in here asleep for hours now. If they wanted you dead and had followed a tracker here, you would be dead now. And we have walked every inch of this place, the only people here are people on vacation, mainly families."

"Just calm down and relax," said Cragen putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Nobody has followed us."

Elliot nodded and took a deep breath. "Guess I'm just a little paranoid," he said.

"Can't say I blame you," said Munch sitting down opposite him and smiling."So what's with the hair, beard and tattoos?" he asked Elliot. "Are the tattoos real?"

"Yeah there real. When they came to me and asked me to go under as a bike gang member I thought they were crazy, but then they showed me a photo of the guy. Same height, same build, same colour eyes, I was almost a dead ringer.

He had been in a bike gang based just outside Washington. His cousin was their head man, however he cut a deal with the Feds to avoid been sent down for drugs and gun trafficking. He agreed to set his cousin up with the Grim Angels. He told them it was too dangerous to keep his cousin in Washington as it would bring heat from the cops and feds. The Grims said they would take him on probation for 6 months before deciding if he could stay full time.

His cousin was still in Rikers so the feds made up a cover story and put the word out he was being released. Instead of being released he was taken to a safe house. I spent a month living there with him, becoming him and getting a copy of everyone of his tattoos, and letting my hair and beard grow. I then jumped on the bike they supplied me and spent the next two weeks riding to just outside Barstow and getting into character," he said slumping back and finishing the beer.

"And they believed you when you turned up?" asked Cragen.

"Yeah, they treat me like shit at first, I had to prove myself you know. Got all the shitty jobs had to obey them, be humiliated by them, but after a few bar fights, and doing a few gun runs and not to mention taking a bullet for their chairmen, they settled down and accepted me. It was then I got my Grim patch and the back tattoo. I didn't want the tattoo but I had no choice if I didn't want to blow my cover."

"Jesus," said Cragen. "After taking the bullet why not just get out of there, and come home, you could have been killed."

"What was the point?" he asked as Olivia and Fin walked back in the door. "I had nothing to go home to," he said looking over Munches shoulder straight at Olivia. "My wife had left, my kids were all at University or had their own lives to live… And I had no job anymore, there was nothing for me in New York, I had lost everything."

He saw the hurt in Olivia's face as everyone else looked between them in silence not knowing what to say.

"We…We found your bag," she said quietly holding up the back pack towards him.

Elliot stood and walked towards her snatching the bag from her on the way past to the living area.

Fin put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Just give him time," he whispered. She nodded and sat down at the table facing Elliot as she watched him opening the bag.

"Munch, why don't you give this thing the once over, just to make sure there aren't any tracking devices on it. We should make sure just in case." Munch nodded. "Fin you take another walk around take a fishing rod as though you're going night fishing."

"Sure Cap," he said looking at Elliot as he took a bottle of vodka from his bag and took a drink. Olivia hadn't taken her eyes from him.

"I'm going to pay Amaro and Rollins a visit let them know we will be heading out in the morning.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Elliot as he opened a small box.

"The new guys we got in when you left," Cragen told him. "They are booked into a lodge as a married couple."

Elliot began to laugh and Olivia was sure the alcohol was starting to take effect on him.

"You mean the two that turned up in the convertible," he chuckled.

"Yeah them."

"Fuck me, they looked like Barbie and friggin Ken… Your telling me they are cops."

"Yes, and they are here to help you, just remember that."

"Yeah well I didn't ask for them, I asked for you Fin and Munch," he snapped. Olivia's eyes went wide when he didn't mention her name.

"Well you got all of us, were a team, we stick together," he said heading to the door as Munch and Fin walked out.

"Yeah right," growled Elliot. "Until one of you shoots a little girl, then the bond is broken and nobody wants to know you," he said picking up the bottle and taking a large drink.

Cragen looked back at him and then Olivia. "Will you be okay?" he asked her and ignoring Elliot's outburst.

"Yeah," she nodded giving him a sad smile.

"I won't be long," he said walking out and closing the door behind him leaving the two of them alone.

"You didn't ask for me?" she asked him quietly. "When you asked for a protection detail, you didn't ask for me as well?"

"No… I didn't," he told her before taking another drink.

Olivia stood up and turned her back to him as she rested her hands on the bench and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Elliot watched her as she stood up and turned her back on him. He knew he was being a prick to her but he couldn't stop himself.

"Why?" she asked taking a deep breath and turning back around resting against the counter.

"Why, what?" he asked threading the needle he had taken out of a first aid kit. Once threaded, he poured some vodka into a glass and put the needle and thread in.

"Why didn't you ask for me?"

Elliot reached over and grabbed hold of a towel and held it against the cut dabbing at the blood.

"I needed people I could rely on," he told her, his voice hard and blunt.

His words hurt her as she watched him pulling the towel away and took the needle and threat from the glass before picking up the bottle of vodka and pouring it over the wound.

"Fuck!" he cursed as it hit the wound and he used the towel to help wipe the wound and clean it.

"And you couldn't rely on me?"

He huffed out a laugh as he looked at the wound. "What the hell do you think?"

Olivia watched as he pushed the needle through his skin jumping and hissing as he did taking a deep breath before he continued. He lifted the bottle to his mouth his hand shaking as he took a large drink trying to numb the pain.

"I think we all made mistakes but I am the one you are punishing."

Elliot looked up glaring at her.

"You think I'm punishing you," he laughed as he continued to stitch himself up.

"Yes, I wasn't the only one who fucked up and didn't call. Munch, Fin, Cragen none of them did either. Yet it's me who is getting the cold shoulder, it's me you won't look at," she said raising her voice. "And unless I'm mistaking you didn't call me either. So don't sit there acting hard done by….."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he yelled making her jump as he dropped the needle and stood up. "I shot a kid! A young woman who needed our help…"

"I know…"

"And then I held her as she died in my arms, as she took her last breath," he said stepping towards her. Olivia stepped away from the counter and moved back slightly away from him.

"I was there as well!" she yelled back. "You weren't the only one in squad room that day, I held Sister Peg…."

"Jenna was the same age as Dickie and Elizabeth and I took that shot without even thinking, so that…so that…"

"So that what!" she asked.

"So that you weren't next!" he yelled in her face. "So that it wasn't you I was holding as you took your last breath. I killed a young girl so you wouldn't be hurt."

They were both breathing heavy as they stared at each other.

"And then I went out and got drunk, to try and numb the pain for what I had done," he said a bit quieter. "And while my life as a cop was coming to an end, so was my marriage and my family.."

He turned away from her and rested against the table for support. Olivia took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I tried to call you, you didn't pick up. I text you, left voice messages…"

Elliot laughed quietly. "Almost 13 years as Partners and you couldn't get in a car and come and find me."

"I thought you wanted time alone. I thought you were at home with your family and you just needed time alone."

Elliot took another drink and stepped towards her staggering a little from the effects of the alcohol.

"How many times in our partnership did you tell me you were fine?" he asked her, his voice a little slurred. "How many times did I ignore you and go to your apartment to check on you, or go to the station and take you home. How many times did I stand by your side no matter what you had done. I always defended you, I was always there…Hell I re-mortgaged my house for you and stood by you with all that shit with your Brother "

He took another drink.

"I was always there because…Because you were my Partner, and you stand by your Partner no matter what bullshit they are going through, and no matter how many times they say they are okay….You always check on them."

"El…"

"You don't…." he staggered back and steadied himself on the back of the chair. "You don't send a few text messages and….and just give up on them," he said taking another large drink before he turned around and staggered towards the couch and flopped onto it groaning in pain.

"I didn't think you needed me," she tried to explain as he took another drink.

Elliot laughed and looked at her through half closed eyes and she knew he was close to passing out from the drink.

"You were my Partner, I always needed you Liv," he slurred as his eyes closed then opened again quickly as he tried to focus on her. "I needed you after Gitano and, and you left me….. I needed you after I shot Jenna," he took another drink. "I need you when…..when Kathy left."

He took a deep breath as he dropped the almost empty bottle of vodka and laid his head back.

"I needed you when I found out Eli wasn't mine." Her eyes blurred with unshed tears when she saw the tears running down his face.

The door to the motor home opened and Cragen and Munch stood in the doorway.

"But do you know when…when I…..When I really needed you and you weren't there?" he asked as he closed his eyes not realising Munch and Cragen were stood there. "I really needed you as I …sat on the beach, and put a gun to my head …..That's…..That's when I really….."

He never finished the sentence as he passed out, his head flopping to the side.

Olivia slid down the wall as the tears spilled from her eyes and her body shook as she cried. She heard the door close as Cragen and Munch came in.

"Let's get him back in the bedroom," said Cragen. She watched through blurry eyes as they carefully moved him past her and into the room and laid him on the bed.

Cragen came out and crouched by Olivia as she sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve.

"Did you know?" she asked him referring to the part about the gun.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"I really let him down," she said quietly.

"We all did," said Munch. "None of us went to check on him."

"But I was his Partner. If the roles were reversed he would never have just given up. He would have hounded me till I opened up, he would have been there for me."

"So be there for him now. He needs us now just as much as he did then. Have his back just like you used to," said Cragen squeezing her shoulder gently.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes again before standing up. She walked over to where he had been sitting and picked up the first aid kit and took it with her into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside him. She opened the small kit and took out the wipes and began to clean the knife wound. She looked over at Cragen who nodded and closed the door.

He followed Munch to the couch and they both sat down in silence, Elliot words spinning in their heads.

"We all really fucked up," said Munch.

"Yeah we did," sighed Cragen looking towards the bedroom door quietly praying they didn't screw up again, and would get Elliot back to New York alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great feedback so far on this story. I always worry people won't enjoy it when you start a new one.**

 **Please don't forget to leave your thoughts.**

Chapter 3

Elliot opened his eyes and blinked against the sun coming in through the window. He sat up slightly and groaned as pain shot through his stomach. His hand went to his stomach and he felt the stitches. He looked down and saw the freshly stitched wound all cleaned up.

"I finished is off last night after you passed out," said Olivia making him jump, she was sat on the floor by the bed, where she had been all night.

Elliot sighed and dropped his head back against the pillow and moaned as memories of last night came flooding back to him and what he had said to her.

"I figured I better stay with you, you know, just in case you needed me…. I wouldn't want to be accused of not being there this time."

Elliot turned his head and looked over to her as she remained sat on the floor, her eyes fixed on him. He could tell from the redness she had been crying. He knew he had been a bastard to her last night, he knew he had said some hurtful things but he had been so angry, so pissed off and he just let it all out onto her. When he didn't say anything she pushed herself up of the floor.

"You're welcome," she said quietly as she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Fuck" he cursed staring back up at the ceiling and letting out a shaky breath. "You're a fucking prick Stabler" he sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's he doing," asked Munch as she walked down the steps of the motor home and into the sun with a cup of coffee.

"Alive and awake," she said sitting in the chair next to him and taking a sip of her coffee. "Where's Don and Fin?"

"Don is trying to get us a different motor home. After what Elliot said about not trusting anyone in the FBI he thinks it would be a good idea to change this one, get one nobody knows about. And Fin is fishing; Amaro has joined him so he can be filled in."

Olivia nodded and looked out across the lake.

"He really hates me, doesn't he?" she said not looking at him.

"I think he is angry," he said to her. "He is angry with all of us after what happened. None of us went to him Olivia. We all just thought he could handle it himself, that his family would be there for him."

"But he doesn't hate you guys; I was the one who let him down."

"No Liv, we all let him down. But don't forget he could have called you as well. Phone calls work both ways. He could have got in touch and let you know what had happened. He could have told any of us but he didn't."

She turned her head and looked at Munch. "John when has Elliot Stabler ever opened up to us about any problem he has? You have to push him and dig and dig to get him to tell you anything. I should have done that just like he would have done to me… I let him down."

John sighed but didn't say anything knowing no matter what he said she wouldn't listen. If one thing he had learned over the years it was how stubborn both her, and Elliot were.

"I think it would be best if I just headed back to New York. Let you guys bring him home. You don't need the added pressure or stress of having me here when Elliot obviously doesn't want me here."

"Olivia if you leave now, any hope of repairing your relationship with him is gone. Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," she said, as she put her cup down and stood up walking down to the lake and wrapped her arms around herself.

John pushed himself up and followed her down.

"You know, they say we always hurt the ones we love. That we always take it out on the ones we care about, the ones closest to us," he said wrapping his arm around her. "I wouldn't take anything he says to heart. He is scared, hurt and pissed off."

Olivia shook her head. "I have made up my mind," she sniffed. "He didn't want me here, he didn't ask for me. I thought I could do this job without him. And I tried I really did," she sniffed. "I'm flying back to New York, end of story," she said pulling away from him and walking off along the edge of the lake.

"Shit," he mumbled as he watched her walking away.

He turned back around and headed back towards the motor home picking up her empty cup on the way and entered the home.

He put the cup in the sink and put the kettle on, just as Elliot came out the bedroom looking around the room.

"She is down by the lake," John told him as he walked past him and sat at the table. "Probably on the phone, booking her flight."

Elliot's head snapped up. "Her flight?"

"She is heading back to New York."

Elliot stared at him but never said anything.

"Well what the hell did you expect?"John snapped. "You have treated her like shit since you got here."

Elliot looked at him a little surprised at his out-burst; it wasn't often that he raised his voice like that.

"Oh don't look at me like that," he told Elliot. "You know, I get your pissed off with us. We screwed up, we let you go through all that shit alone…. We, we all did that, not just Olivia. So if you want to be pissed with someone be pissed at all of us."

"She was my Partner!" he yelled. "Not you, not Fin and not Cragen….Her."

"And she tried to get in touch with you. She didn't know you didn't have your phone. She didn't know Kathy had left and Eli wasn't yours, because you didn't tell anyone, because you never got in touch. Because you done what you always do when things go wrong….. You kept it all inside and bottled up, because big tough Elliot Stabler doesn't need help."

"Fuck you!" he snapped stepping towards Munch

"Do you even know the hell she went through after the shooting? Sure you pulled the trigger but she was the one that had to put up with questioning looks from people. She had to sit for hours with IAB answering questions from years ago as they tried to find a way to get her off the force. She went to Sister Pegs and Jenna's funeral alone because you were missing."

Elliot stepped back as Munch walked forward towards him.

"But do you know what finally broke her, when Don took her in the office and told her you weren't coming back. I found her doubled over in the integration room sobbing her heart out, because she had lost her Partner and Best friend and she didn't know why. She had to pack up your desk into a small box, a desk she used to sit and stare at for hours at a time when you first left. So yes," he said stabbing Elliot in the chest with his finger. "You had a bad time, but so did Liv. And for you to come back into her life and put all the blame on her is out of order," he yelled.

"I don't need this shit," he growled pushing past John.

"El, if you let her leave, if she goes back to New York today, you will lose her for good."

Elliot turned to face him "Maybe that's for the best."

"For who? Her?….You? Cause I got to tell you it hasn't been good for her since you left. And from what I can see your life hasn't been too good either."

Elliot just looked at him.

"When you didn't come back she changed. She became hard and I guess at times she was a grade A bitch. It took her months to even accept Amaro as her Partner. She wouldn't open up or get close to anyone. And you…..you took a job across the other side of the country that could have got you killed to try and get her out of your head."

"It wasn't like that," he said. "You don't know what the hell was going around in my head, so back the fuck off," he yelled.

Munch walked towards him as Elliot stood still clenching his fists.

"Blame Olivia all you want," he said calmly. "But when it comes down to it Olivia tried to make that call, she tried to reach out to you. You're the one who left. You're the one who didn't tell Olivia what was going on at home. So she never knew you had no one. She thought you had your family and you didn't need her….. So let her go. Let her get that flight back to New York and don't ever get in touch with her again. Because she doesn't need you Stabler. She has people now who care for her, who will be there for her, who won't blame her because their life goes to shit," he told him walking out the motor home.

"You hear all that?" he asked Fin who was stood outside.

Fin nodded. "You think you got through to him?"

"Don't know," he said. "But what I do know is if Olivia goes back to New York alone, by the time we get back with Elliot she will be gone."

Fin was about to speak when they heard a loud crash from inside the home. He went to step forward and Munch stopped him shaking his head.

"Leave it," he said looking down towards the lake and Olivia.

Fin nodded and grabbed a chair each for them and the both sat down without a word as the noise from inside the home continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there anything I can say to make you stay?" asked Don sitting down next to her.

She shook her head. "I can't stay, not when he is like this," she said trying to smile.

"Just promise me, you won't don't anything rash before we get back."

"I will try not to," she told him as a car pulled up not far from them. "That will be my rental," she said standing up and walking towards the car.

"She still going?" asked Fin. Don nodded.

"What's Elliot doing?"

"Not a clue. It's gone quiet in there I just hope we won't get the bill for the damages."

"Once Olivia has gone we need to see about making a move. Elliot's injury seems to be okay. I think we should take turns and drive through the night get a bit of distance."

"Sounds good to me. The sooner we get back the better. Does Amaro and Rollins know about all the changes?"

"Yeah, they are going to go ahead check things out and then drop back along the route. They are going to change their car ever couple of days, the same as us."

"Have you been in touch with anyone from the FEDS yet?"

"Nope and I'm not going to. Like Elliot said, it's hard to know who to trust," he said as Olivia walked back to them.

"I just need to grab my stuff and I will be off," she told them.

"You want me to come in with you?" asked Fin.

"No thanks. He maybe be pissed and hate me right now, but he wouldn't hurt me physically," she told them walking towards the home and climbing the couple of steps.

She pushed open the door and stepped in to the trashed home.

"Jesus," she said looking at the mess and the holes in the walls.

"Yeah, I kinda lost it," chuckled Elliot from the living area.

She looked over and saw him sat on the floor with a bottle of whisky in his hand.

"I thought you would have left by now," he said as he took a drink.

She ignored him and opened the storage cupboard and took out her bag, stuffing the few clothes she had unpacked into it. She heard him stand up and kick stuff to the side as he walked over to her.

"So your just going to leave," he said standing right behind her.

"It's for the best," she replied not turning around. "You made it pretty clear you don't want me here," she said zipping up her bag and picking it up.

"And when the going gets tough and things don't go to plan the only thing you see is the back of Olivia Bensons head," he said as she pushed past him. "As she walks out of your life."

Olivia dropped her bag and spun around.

"I never walked out of your life!" she yelled. "I stayed. I'm still at the 1-6. I'm in the same damn apartment. And the only reason I'm leaving now is…. Is because I can't stay and have you looking at me with such hate," she said pushing her hands against his chest. "You left me, you walked away….. So fuck you…..Just fuck you!"

"Computer crimes…..Oregon!" he yelled back. "As soon as things got tough or a little difficult, you left."

"And I always came back….. I never left for good. Keep blaming Elliot, keep punishing me if that's what makes you feel better, hate me all you want, because I made a mistake. But don't think I'm going to stay around and take it."

She took a deep breath as they glared at each other.

"I didn't know you needed me," she said with tears. "Do you really think I would have stayed away if I knew what you were going through?"

Elliot went to speak but nothing came out as he stood just staring at her. He felt the panic rising from the pit of his stomach making him feel sick, as he realised he had gone too far. He knew he was being a bastard to her but he couldn't stop himself. He was so pissed off and angry, at everyone, and everything but he took it out on her. He took it out on the one person he needed the most and now she was leaving.

Olivia wiped her eyes and bent over picking up her bag and turned around.

"Don't leave," he said quietly.

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping towards the door. She reached out for the door handle and was about to pull it open when she felt Elliot behind her and his hands slammed against the door either side of her head making her jump. She felt the bristle from his beard brush against her cheek and his breath on her skin.

"I… I need you Liv," he whispered his voice so deep it sent shivers down her spine. "I need you," he breathed against her ear.

Olivia dropped her head and shook it. "No you don't," she said to him. "If you did, you would have asked for me," she said grabbing the handle and pulling the door open as she pushed back against Elliot. He stepped back and she walked out the door slamming it shut behind her.

Elliot dropped his head against the door and for the first time since he pulled the trigger on Jenna he let the tears fall.

Don, Munch and Fin watched in silence as Olivia walked out the motor home and climbed into the rental car.

"I will call when I get back," she said not even attempting to hide the tears as she started the engine. She turned and looked at the three of them. "Keep him safe," she told them. All three nodded as she pulled away and out of sight. As the car disappeared around the bend they turned back to the motor home. Elliot was stood in the doorway his eyes red from crying as he raised the bottle to his mouth taking a large drink before stepping back in and slamming the door shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia wiped at the tears as she sped down the road and away from the campsite, finding it hard to breath as she cried. Elliot's words spinning around in her head.

" _I didn't ask for you….. Don't leave…. As I put the gun to my head…I need you Liv….."_

She quickly pulled the car over and threw the door open leaning out and vomiting onto the grass.

"Fuck," she gasped when she finally stopped wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt.

She reached into her bag and took out a bottle of water and took a sip looking into her rear view mirror.

"You're a mess Benson," she mumbled before taking another drink and throwing the bottle onto the seat next to her. She took a deep breath and put the car into gear and pulled back out. She saw the sign for a gas station 2 miles down the road and looked at her watch. She had plenty of time to get to the airport and she knew it was dangerous to drive in the state she was in so she decided to pull in there to sort herself out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat sipping her third cup of coffee. After using the rest rooms and washing her face she ordered a coffee and had been sat staring out the window drinking it for the last hour or so as she watched the passing traffic.

"You okay Honey?" asked the waitress as she topped up her cup again.

"I will be," she said giving her a small smile.

"Well you look a lot better now than you did when you first came in."

"I guess I was in a bit of a state."

"Just a little and I hope whoever got you in that state is as upset as you were. They should be ashamed of themselves making a pretty thing like you get into that state."

Olivia was just about to answer when the loud roar of motor bikes was heard outside as about ten bikers drove past the small diner slowing down as all their heads scanned the area.

Olivia swallowed hard as she watched them her eyes straining to see the back of their jackets. The large words Grim Angels stood out.

"No!" she snapped jumping up from the table and knocking her coffee over.

"You okay sweet heart?" asked the waitress as Olivia grabbed her bag and started looking inside for her phone.

"Dammit," she said panicking. "I need my phone," she said as she watched the bikers disappear down the road picking up speed. She threw some money on the table and dashed out running to her car. She quickly climbed in and grabbed her phone from the passenger seat and quickly pressed speed dial one for Cragen.

"Shit," she cursed as it went straight to voice mail. She started the car and screeched out of the gas station heading back towards the camp site.

She called Cragen again but yet again it went straight to answer phone.

"Don, get out there," she shouted into the phone leaving a message. "The Grim Angels have just passed me about 15 miles from you….Dammit!" she screamed hanging up and trying Fin and Munch but getting nothing. She remembered how she had to go down by the lake to get a signal earlier that day as she sped up. She rounded a bend and looked ahead down the long straight road the bikers were nowhere in sight.

She reached into her bag and pulled out weapon as she got close to the campsite and cocked it before she turned the car onto the track and headed through the trees and down the hill towards the lake.

Her stomach dropped when she heard the sound of gun fire. She put her foot down and drove as fast as she could down the small track. As she neared the lake she drove into chaos. People were running around screaming and diving for cover behind cars, kids were crying as parents grabbed them and ran, as the sound of gun fire continued to fill the air.

She stopped the car and jumped out and began to run towards the motor home.

"No….No!" she yelled but she wasn't heard over the sound of gun fire, as she watched about six bikers fire automatic weapons into the motor home that she had only left less than two hours ago, peppering it with holes as they laughed.

She looked around frantically for any signs that Elliot, Cragen and the others, but couldn't find them. Her eyes went back to the motor home.

"Oh god no…..Please no," she begged as the bullets tore apart the home. She knew everyone in there wouldn't stand a chance. She ducked down behind a car as one of the bikers who was still sat on his bike turned around and scanned the area. Her whole body was shaking as she crouched down so he couldn't see her.

She wanted to return fire but she knew she wouldn't stand a chance. As she looked back she saw Rollins crouched down behind a boat by the lake, she had hold of two little girls, her arms wrapped tightly around them. But she couldn't see anyone else. Rollins looked at Olivia and shook her head. Olivia didn't know if that was warning her not to do anything stupid or that there was nothing they could do.

The sound of sirens could be heard over the guns shots and suddenly it went almost silent as the shots stopped.

"Fuck you, you fucking prick!" yelled one of the men towards the motor home. "Just fuck you!"

The next sound was the roar of bikes as they all started up, then the sound of tyres on gravel as they all spun the bikes around and sped away whooping and shouting.

Olivia stood up from behind the car and stared at the motor home which was now full of holes. She saw Rollins and other people standing up, but no Cragen….No Fin…..No Munch and no Elliot. She stepped forward a few steps before dropping to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"Elliot!" she screamed as she stared at the destruction before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating this and my other stories, but I have been away at Camp with the Cadets and had no time. Hope you find this was worth the wait.**

Chapter 4

"Olivia…..Olivia you need to get up."

She could hear someone talking to her but she couldn't take her eyes off the motor home.

"Dammit Olivia you need to move," she heard as hands went around her upper arms and pulled her to her feet. She turned her head to see who was talking to her.

"Don….."

"Yeah, it's me….What the hell you doing back?" he asked her as he led her towards another motor home. "Fin, get in that car and get it out of here."

Fin nodded, as they reached the motor home and Don opened the door and pushed her up the step and inside.

"Let's go John," said Don and the motor home started moving as the sirens from the police cars got louder. "Drive around the back of the cabins," Don told him.

Olivia looked around the motor home and stopped when she saw Elliot sat in the living area just staring at her. Don went to the front with John as the he drove them the long way out the park avoiding the local police and up the track and finally onto the road.

"Get a few miles down the road and find somewhere to pull in," he said looking in the mirrors and seeing Fin following them in Olivia's car.

"I thought you were all dead," she said as Don came back to her and sat beside her. "I saw them shooting up that motor home and I thought… I thought, I had lost you all."

Don put his hand on her shoulder gently as Olivia kept her eyes on Elliot who hadn't moved or spoke as he continued to stare at her.

"We had just changed vehicles and were about to leave when they showed up," he told her. "What are you doing back? You should be at the airport."

"I stopped at a diner and saw the gang pass by. I tried to call you but couldn't get through, so I jumped in my car and headed back. As I entered the park all I saw was them unloading their weapons into the motor home….. I thought I was too late, I thought you were all in there."

The motor home shook as John pulled off the main road and down a small track into a clearing and stopped. A minute later the door opened and Fin came in.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Don looking between Olivia and Elliot who were still staring and still hadn't spoken to each other.

"So what now?" asked John coming into the back and joining them.

"We stick to the plan," said Don. "We drive through the night and get as much distance as we can between us and that park. Right now the gang think Elliot was in that motor home. But it won't be long before they find out it was empty. I'm going to get Amaro to hire another motor home and we will meet up with them and swap again."

Fin and John nodded.

"Olivia," said Don. "You need to get going if you have any chance of making that flight."

"I'm not leaving," she said without looking at him.

"Olivia, I know this freaked you out but….."

"I'm not leaving," she said finally looking at him. "I'm staying right here."

Don sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Okay fine. Fin, you drive her car and until we can drop it somewhere for the rental company to pick up."

"Sure Cap," he nodded glad to be getting out of the motor home for a while and away from the tension.

"Wait," said Elliot speaking for the first time since Olivia had got back. "I need my bike and stuff picked up," he said standing.

"Elliot we are not going back for your bike and clothes," said Don.

"It's not my clothes, I have evidence and shit which the FEDS will need. It's with my bike."

"Why the hell did you leave evidence!" yelled Don. "Why didn't it all get sent to the FEDS?"

"Because at the time I wasn't thinking fucking straight," he said getting up close to Don. "All I was thinking about was getting away after been jumped on and stabbed. Now we need to go back and get my stuff."

"No way, it's too dangerous and you bike has probably been found by now if it's parked outside a bar or motel."

"It's not," Elliot told him. "I hid it out of sight. Now we need to go and get it."

Don shook his head.

"I need that evidence if we have any chance of taking them down," he yelled getting into Dons space. "Now take me back to my fucking bike!"

Don ignored his outburst and calmly turned to Fin. "Can you ride a bike?" he asked him. Fin nodded. "Good get the directions from Stabler, go and get the bike and his stuff. Dump the car and ride the bike back to us."

"Sure Cap," said Fin looking towards Elliot.

"No way," said Elliot.

"You don't have a say in this," Don told him sharply.

"Like hell I don't, Fin is not riding my bike," he snarled getting right up into Dons face.

"Fine," said Don turning to Fin. "Find the evidence and leave the bike," he smirked before turning back to Elliot. "It's your choice," he told Elliot.

Elliot scowled at him.

"You asked for us to come here and to help you, so you get back home safely and able to give your evidence. So, either you do this my way or we drop you at your bike and leave you. There has already been one attempt on your life and ours already, and we still don't know how they found you. We can't risk you being spotted out there on a bike. So either Fin gets your bike or it stays were it is."

Elliot thought about it for a few seconds before turning to Fin. "You better not damage it," he told him before picking up a map and laying it on the table. Fin stepped towards him and looked down where he was pointing. "Here is the Motel and Bar I was at," Elliot told him. "Two hundred metres down the road is a track," he said moving his finger along the track. "My bike is about hundred meters down the track on the right hand side just before a right hand bend in the track. It's about ten meters off the track, hidden by branches."

"And all the evidence?" asked Fin.

"Stand in front of the bike, straight ahead is a large old tree head towards it. Just past the tree is a pile of logs, the files are wrapped in plastic in one of the logs."

Fin nodded.

"The bike has almost a full tank of gas," said Elliot handing him the keys. Fin took them and turned back to Cragen.

"I will leave the car at the motel and walk down to the bike," he told him, and Cragen nodded turning to Olivia.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind and head to the airport, you can always change your flight."

Olivia shook her head. "No I'm staying," she told him, but looked at Elliot.

"Okay, I best going," said Fin heading to the door.

"You damage that bike and I will hurt you," said Elliot.

Fin turned around and faced Elliot.

"And you hurt Olivia anymore and your gonna wish you were back with your biker friends," he told him before looking at Olivia, winking and walking out the door.

They all stood in silence looking at each other as they heard the car start up and pull away.

"Okay, happy campers," said Munch. "Let's get this trip on the road," he said turning towards the driver's seat and climbing in. Don picked up the map and moved to join him in the front. Before he climbed into the passenger seat he turned to Olivia and Elliot.

"I take it you two can be left alone back here, without going at each other like little kids?" he asked them.

They both looked at him then back to each. "We will be fine," said Olivia.

Don looked between them before climbing in the seat next to John, and the motor home pulled away and back onto the highway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot jerked awake and put his hand on his stomach on top of his wound. He looked out the window and saw it was dark outside. He had fallen asleep not long after they had started driving again. He guessed it had something to do with the alcohol he had drunk after Olivia had left.

"Dammit," he groaned as pain shot through him.

Olivia stood up from where she was sat reading a book and got a bottle of water from the small fridge and took it to him.

"Here," she said handing him the bottle and two painkillers. She saw Cragen turn around briefly and look at them before looking back out the front.

"Thanks," he said taking them from her and taking them quickly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours."

"Is Fin back yet?"

She shook her head. "He rang earlier. There were a few bikers at the bar you mentioned, so he couldn't risk going for the bike. We are going to keep going until we get to a little place called Pinetop-Lakeside. It isn't actually that far but because we are sticking to back roads it will take a lot longer."

"Yeah I guess it will."

"Fin will go a more direct route once he gets the bike and get us another motor home, to swap into. Amaro and Rollins have been going ahead and dropping back to check that we aren't being followed and the route is clear ahead, as much as they can tell. They are going to find somewhere quiet where we can park up for a while and rest."

"You guys have it all worked out huh? The perfect little team."

Olivia ignored him and his little dig at the team.

"When are we going to stop for food?" he asked Don and John. "I'm starving."

"We will stop at the next place we come to and get something we can eat on the go," Cragen told him.

Elliot sighed and winced a little as he moved sitting up a bit.

Olivia reached back and grabbed the first aid box. "Lift your top up and I will change your dressing," she told him.

"It will be fine," he told her.

"Just lift your top and stop being so stubborn. I need to check those stitches as well, it's the first time I have sewed somebody up."

Elliot sat back and pulled his t-shirt up. They both looked down as Olivia gently took hold of the dressing and pulled it off.

"Damn that stings," he hissed as they both looked down at the stitches. "They seem okay, you done a good job," he told her as he touched them gently. "A lot better than I did my first time."

Olivia opened a swab and gently began cleaning it. "Your first time, how many have you done?" she asked him.

"Quite a few."

"On yourself or others?" she asked him, as she dropped the swab and ran her fingers over another scar on his side. Elliot shivered at her touch as he watched her fingers on his skin.

"Both," he told her his voice quiet. "Being in a biker gang you can't always go to the ER. We used to have a Doctor but she got pregnant by one of the gang and decided she needed a better life for her baby and disappeared."

Olivia looked at him. "She disappeared or you helped her leave to keep her safe?"

"Liv the baby wasn't mine," he quickly told her.

"I never said it was, I just wondered if she was one of the women you helped."

"Yeah, she was," he told her and gave her a small smile for the first time since they had seen each other. "I just hope she sorted her life out."

Olivia just nodded as she got a clean dressing out and put it over the wound.

"All done," she told him and pulled his t-shirt down. Elliot grabbed her hand as she went to move away.

"Thank you," he said to her. Olivia nodded and tried to move away but he kept hold of her hand. "For everything," he told her. "For coming out here, for stitching me up and for coming back when I have been nothing but a total prick to you."

Olivia swallowed hard and finally looked at him. "I'm just doing my job," she told him pulling her hand from his grasp and walking away towards the rear of the home and the bedroom.

"Is that all I am to you, just some other job?" he asked her, as Don turned back around and watched them.

Olivia stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes….. You are. And once we get you back to New York safely, the job will be over," she told him as she turned back, opened the door and went in closing it behind her.

Elliot sighed and dropped his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Don turned back around and looked at the road ahead.

"Well at least they talked and didn't scream at each other," said John. "I would call that progress."

Don chuckled. "Yeah, and we have almost 3000 miles to go, you never know what could happen by the end of it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot got up and went to the front of the vehicle and sat down behind the seats.

"Why don't you let me drive for a while?" he asked them. "Give you guys a break."

"We can't risk anyone seeing you," said John.

"We haven't passed another vehicle for over thirty minutes now. We are in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night who exactly is going to see me. Hell we haven't even passed anywhere to get something to eat, since I asked you and that was nearly 3 hours ago."

"Okay," said Don pulling the vehicle over and stopping.

"You get some sleep first," said John to him as Elliot climbed into the driver's seat.

"Wake me in an hour or so."

Elliot pulled away as Don settled down on the couch and closed his eyes. Elliot turned the dial on the radio and turned the music up a little as they both sat in silence as they drove down the dark roads.

"I heard you and Olivia talking earlier," John said to him after about half an hour of silence.

"Yeah, she hates me."

"Oh I think that's a bit strong," smiled John.

"I shouldn't have said those things I said to her, when I first saw her. I was angry, hurting and pissed off…..God I was such a prick," he sighed.

"Well we always say things we don't mean in the heat of the moment, and besides we are kind of used to you being a prick."

Elliot picked up a bottle of water and took a drink.

"You know I was sat up in the trees for hours watching you guys before I finally came down. I was going over everything I was going to say to her in my head when I was finally face to face with her."

"And that was the best you could come up with?" John asked him. "Blaming her and telling her you didn't want her here."

"I don't know what happened, I just lost it. The little voice in my head was telling me to just shut the hell up," he sighed and shook his head. "Jesus I really screwed up."

"Well you have 3000 miles to try and put it right my friend."

They drove in silence for a while before John spoke again.

"Why didn't you come to us when it all went to shit?"

Elliot shrugged. "I thought I could handle it."

"El, you admitted to putting a gun to your head, I wouldn't say that was handling it. I would say you had totally lost it."

Elliot glanced over to him. "Don't hold back there John."

"When have you ever known me to dance around a subject?"

"Never," he smiled.

"So why didn't you come to us?"

"Like you said earlier I keep everything bottled up. I didn't think I needed help. So I just hid away. Then the longer I was alone the angrier I got that no one had been in touch."

"So why not go to Liv. She would have been there for you, you know she would have."

Elliot turned around and looked at Cragen checking he was asleep.

"When I thought she wasn't getting in touch with me I got it into my head that… That she hated me."

"Why the hell would she have hated you?"

"Because I pulled the trigger on Jenna, I killed a girl we were supposed to be protecting."

"Elliot you done what needed to be done that day. Nobody knew where she was going to fire next or at who. Nobody hated you for what you had done… Nobody especially Olivia. You took that shot to save us all."

Elliot shook his head. "No I didn't," he said looking straight ahead. "I took that shot to save Olivia. I saw Jenna look at Liv and begin to raise the gun. I couldn't let her shoot Liv."

"You're her partner it's you job to have her back."

Elliot looked over at John. "I didn't pull the trigger to save my partner; I pulled it to….. To ….."

"To what?" asked John.

"To save the woman I ….. I was in love with," he said letting out a large breath at finally saying the words. "I pulled the trigger on a young girl because I couldn't bear the thought of losing Liv."

John looked at Elliot a small smile on his face at Elliot's confession of love.

"So why ignore her after that. You say you loved her, your marriage was over why not go to her and tell her."

Elliot licked his lips and looked back at Don to make sure he was still asleep.

"Do you remember that case years ago with Victor Gitano?"

John nodded. "How could I forget that was a tough case?"

"Yeah well, you don't know everything."

John looked at him a little confused.

"Not everything was put in the report. When we chased Gitano down to the warehouse he grabbed me and had a gun to my head. He kept taunting Olivia to pull the trigger and kill him, but Olivia knew if she did I would be dead. I kept telling her to pull the trigger so she could find Rebecca and save her, but she wouldn't do it. I kept begging her but she wouldn't take the damn shot."

"Did you really expect her to?"

"Yes!" he snapped. "I had already let Ryan get killed because I went to Olivia instead of going after him. I couldn't let another kid die."

"What the hell do you mean you let Ryan get killed? You didn't let him get killed. Gitano took him and Gitano killed him, you had no way of stopping that."

"Yes I could. Gitano lashed out at Olivia with the knife and she dropped to the floor. I looked over and saw Gitano grab Ryan and disappear, I could have gone after them, but no I went to Olivia, I had to know she was okay….. And then I blamed her asked her why she didn't take the shot, even though I knew none of it was her fault. It was all me and my feelings."

"Because you were in love with her even back then."

Elliot nodded.

"After the case we were sat in the hospital and I told her I couldn't do the job without her. That I couldn't take it if I had to, that night she put in a transfer to computer crimes and shortly after that she left for Oregon."

John looked at him but didn't speak as Elliot took a deep breath.

"I told her I needed her and let a kid die because I went to her and she just left me. No call nothing. She just went to Don and asked for a new Partner. So after I pulled the trigger on Jenna and then never heard from her, I just figured it was all like Gitano again and she wanted nothing to do with me."

"And you never once told her how you felt."

"How could I, I was married."

"Not on the Gitano case or when she came back to the unit."

"Yeah well I was pissed off and hurt then. By the time things were good between us again I thought I had got Kathy pregnant and was moving home again. And then Jenna happened just as I was building up the courage to tell her how I felt."

"To say you guys were the units top two detectives you were both pretty useless when it came down to figuring each other out and your feelings for each other."

"Olivia doesn't feel anything for me John, and who can blame her after the way I have treated her, especially since you guys got here. I just want to get back to New York, testify and get the hell away again."

John could tell by the look on his face he was now finished talking as he stared straight ahead. He turned around and saw Olivia stood in the doorway to the bedroom. He smiled at her and climbed from his seat as she got close and he could see her eyes were red from crying. He laid his hand on her shoulder and nodded as he walked past to the bedroom.

She climbed into the passenger seat next to Elliot without speaking or looking at him.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked her quietly.

"Not much, just from where you were pissed off and hurt after I came back."

Elliot nodded but didn't look her way.

"What were you building up the courage to tell me?" she asked him looking down at her hands.

"It doesn't matter," he told. "Not now anyway."

"Are you really leaving as soon as you testify?"

Elliot slammed the brakes on and pulled in to the side of the road. The heard a thump and a groan from behind them followed by a "What the hell?" as Don fell off the couch.

"Yeah I am," he told her climbing from the driver's seat. "Like I said I have nothing in New York anymore."

"Where will you go this time?"

Elliot stopped and turned around to face her just as Cragen got up from the floor. "What do you care?" he asked her. "You will have another job to move onto, I won't be your problem anymore, you can get back to your new partner and your perfect little squad," he said going to leave.

Olivia grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "El, we can't keep doing this to each other. We can't keep sniping and bitching at each other, talking to each other like shit, it's getting us anywhere."

Elliot looked down at her hand gently curled around his wrist.

"I don't know how we are supposed to move on this Liv," he said quietly. "So much has happened and been said."

"Me either, but I really want to," she said sliding her hand down his wrist and into his hand. They both looked down at their joined hands, as Don walked slowly to the back of the motor home.

"So what do we do?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Try talking to each other instead of yelling."

"Stop blaming each other."

"Yeah that would be a start," she said giving him a small smile.

"Yeah it would," he said as he ran his thumb lightly over the back of her hand.

"So, why don't we start by you making some coffee, whilst I keep driving."

"Yeah I think I could manage that," he smiled. He looked down as he gently pulled his hand from hers and turned towards the kitchen area. He looked towards Cragen who nodded and smiled at him, before opening the door and going into the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia looked back as Elliot sat down next to her again a travel mug of coffee each in his hands.

"Where did Don go?"

""Into the bedroom with John," he smiled. "I think he wants to give us a bit of time together."

Olivia began to chuckle. "I would love to be a fly on the wall with those two in there together."

"Yeah," he smiled before they fell into silence and sipped their coffees as she drove.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you," he said quietly. "I was out of line."

She nodded. "You weren't the only one at blame," she said to him.

"Yeah but the things I said to you when I was drunk…."

"Was the truth. Everything you said that night you meant."

"But I shouldn't have just said it like I did, blurting it out like that."

They sat in silence again as they sipped on their coffee.

"How could you be so selfish?" she asked him breaking the silence.

Elliot snapped his head around to her.

"What?"

"How could you even think of killing yourself….. putting your gun to your head, what about all the people you would have left behind, your kids, your mom…..Even me, you were being a selfish prick."

"I thought I had lost everything, my job, my kids didn't want anything to do with me cause I was either drunk or never there, I was getting divorced, I had lost the woman I loved. I was at rock bottom, like I had nothing left to live for any more. I hated my life and I hated myself."

"And you thought killing yourself was the only way out."

"Yeah, I did at the time."

"And now?"

"Now I pray to god every day and thank him."

"What for?" she asked him. "What do you thank him for?"

Elliot looked away from her and let out a shaky breath.

"What did you thank him for?" she asked again.

"That….That when I pulled the trigger…..my gun jammed and didn't go off," he told her.

Olivia slammed her foot down on the brake and the motor home skidded to a halt.

"Jesus Christ Liv!" said Elliot as the remains of his coffee spilled over him.

Olivia ignored him and opened the door climbing out, before she doubled over and vomited.

Elliot opened his door and ran around to the other side of the motor home.

"Liv you okay?" he asked her putting his hand on her upper back as she carried on heaving.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she snapped wiping her mouth.

"Liv….." he said removing his hand just as Don and John opened the side door to the home.

"I was right the first time," she said looking up at him. "You are a selfish Prick," she said standing up straight and glaring at him.

"What…..?"

"You didn't give a shit…" she said pushing against his chest. "About who you hurt, who you left, all you ever think about is your fucking self!" she said. Elliot didn't see it coming as she punched him in the face knocking his head to the side.

"Ouch," said John chuckling and getting a dig in the ribs from Cragen to shut him up.

"What the fucking hell was that for!" yelled Elliot grabbing her wrist as she went to punch him again.

"I….. I thought you had….. I thought that….that…."

"That what!"

"That you didn't pull the trigger," she screamed in his face. "That you decided against it, but you didn't," she said pulling her wrist from his grasp. "You….You pulled the trigger…..You pulled the fucking trigger!" she yelled hitting him again. This time he just stood there and didn't try to stop her.

"Liv I…."

"You shouldn't be here," she said pushing his chest. "If that gun had gone off you…. You….."

"But it didn't go off."

"I know you hated me Elliot, but what about your kids. They didn't deserve to lose you like that. You….You should be dead," she said tears rolling down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself. "And it would have been my entire fault. Your kids would have lost their father and it would have been my entire fault," she sobbed.

"No Liv, it wasn't your fault and I should never blamed you," he said stepping towards her. "And I'm so sorry that I put all this on you," he said as he reached for her and pulled her to him. She tried to resist but he was too strong for her and he pulled her against his chest. "I'm so sorry," he told her again as he held her tightly to him as she cried. "I made the choice to leave and not get in touch," he breathed against the side of her head. "That was all me. I just wasn't strong enough anymore and I finally broke. But I should have come to you, I should have come to my partner for help. And you will never know how sorry I am that I didn't do that."

He heard her sniff against his chest before she pushed herself away from him and slowly looked up. "It was hard when you left, not seeing you every day, not talking to you. But I knew you were out there somewhere. But knowing now how close I came to losing you forever," she shook her head. "If that gun had gone off, I … I don't think I could have….. I don't ….."

Elliot reached forward and gently wiped away the tears on her cheek.

"Have you ever thought about doing it again?" she asked as she sniffed.

"Never, I swear to you. That day was the turning point for me. A few days later I took the job with the FEDS."

Olivia looked up at him.

"I was going to call you," he told her. "I was going to get my life together and call you, but I … I let my anger take over. I kept telling myself you hated me which is why you didn't call."

"I don't hate you," she told him.

"I know that," he said giving her a small smile. "And I don't hate you either."

"Yet you still didn't want me to come out here, and you still put all the blame on me as though you did."

"It wasn't that I didn't want your help, I just didn't want to explain everything like this. I wanted to see you and tell you everything once it was all sorted with the FEDS. I wanted to explain it all to you without any distractions. When I saw you I just, I got pissed off and angry, because I wasn't expecting you. I was in pain from the fight and tired. And I shouldn't have taken it all out on you. But I just…..I mean you know how stubborn I am and what my temper is like, I knew I should have stopped but I couldn't."

Olivia narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

"What?" he asked as she just stared at him.

"You …..Apologising, I have never heard it before," she said giving him a small smile.

"Yeah well, it's the least I could do," he smiled back. "I know I have a lot of making up to do Liv, and a lot of explaining to do, I'm just asking that you give me a chance to do this."

Olivia was about to reply when she looked over Elliot's shoulder and saw the lights of a car coming down the road.

"Get in the home," she said quickly. Elliot turned and looked back up the road seeing the car. Don and John looked to where they were both looking. Elliot ran to the home as John and Don came out, and he climbed in shutting the door.

The other three watched as a police car pulled up its lights finally flashing on.

"Just stick to our cover," said Don and they both nodded as the lonely officer got out the car and began to walk towards them.

"Morning," he smiled as he got closer to them. "Everything okay with you folks?"

"Just a little leg stretch," said Don stepping towards him and smiling. "Get's a bit harder to travel long distance the older you get."

The officer just nodded and looked between the three of them.

"You been driving a long time?"

"Yeah," said Olivia. "We weren't supposed to but I fell asleep and let these two take charge. We were supposed to stay on the main highways, but they decided to take a scenic route. Which would have been, fine if they hadn't lost the signal on the satnav, and then got us lost?"

"Hey," said John looking at her. "I told you to pack an old fashioned map."

"I did," she sighed as though fed up with them. "But you left it at the last Motel we stopped at."

"Yeah well, I didn't think technology would let us down."

The officer continued to look between them.

"So you folks on a trip or something?"

Olivia nodded. "Driving across the country LA to Washington," she said looking towards Don and John. "Living out the lifelong dream of these two," she told him. "However I didn't want them doing such a long journey alone so I took a month off work and tagged along with them. And after tonight's little antics I think that was a good idea."

The officer smiled and then looked towards the home.

"So it's just the three of you?"

"Yeah," said Don. "Just Me, my daughter and my best buddy," he said and the officer just nodded as he walked over towards the home and began looking in the windows. Olivia looked at Don and then back to the officer.

"I'm sorry officer," said John. "But have we done something wrong?"

The officer never spoke as he continued to look into the windows.

"So," he finally said to them. "Is this a rental?" he asked turning back to them.

"Yeah, it is," said Olivia. The officer nodded."Is there a problem?" she asked him as he walked towards the door. He turned towards them.

"There was a shooting late yesterday, on a campsite a few counties over. An eye witness said a motor home with four men and a woman fled the scene as soon as it happened. An alert was put out as the local police want to talk to them to see if they can shed any light on the incident."

The three of them looked at each other.

"And you think it was us?" asked Don.

The officer shrugged.

"I have been ordered to check all motor homes. The speed the motor home left park makes the local Sherriff think they had something to do with it."

Olivia began to laugh.

"Officer I don't mean to be funny but there are only three of us, and we haven't been anywhere near any shooting."

He nodded and looked back to the motor home. "In that case you won't mind me taking a look inside, just to make sure."

Olivia tried to stay calm as she looked over at John and Don and to the home.

"What….you think we are hiding people."

The officer shrugged. "One quick look and you can be on your way."

"I'm sorry but we have done nothing wrong," she said getting annoyed.

"Then you won't mind me looking around," he said resting his hand on the gun on his hip.

"Go ahead," said John from behind them. "The door is open," he told the officer. Olivia and Don turned and glared at him. "Look the sooner he looks around and finds no one there the quicker we get to a rest stop and I get something to eat, and then some sleep," he smiled.

The officer opened the door and climbed into the home, quickly followed by Olivia. He stood in the doorway and looked towards the front and then to the small Kitchen area, and to the back of the home and towards the closed door of the bedroom. He stepped around a fallen over chair as he walked towards the bedroom.

Olivia swallowed hard and tried to remain calm as he slowly opened the door and peered into the room. He stepped in and opened the cupboard as Olivia stood in the doorway and looked into the small room confused to find it empty. She looked back at Don who had followed them in and shook her head letting her know Elliot wasn't there. Don narrowed his eyes and looked towards the bathroom door that was shut just as the officer squeezed past Olivia and stopped by the door. He looked at Olivia and then Don as he pushed it open and looked inside finding it empty.

Olivia let out the breath she was holding as he turned away and headed out the home in silence.

"Sorry for taking up your time," he smirked at them.

"No problem Officer," said John. "You were just doing your job."

The officer nodded and slowly walked back to his car. As he opened the door he turned to face them. "You may be best to stay on the main highway, these small roads can be a little dangerous," he told them. "You never know who you might bump into."

"Thanks for the warning," said Olivia. He tipped his hat to them and got in the car but didn't move as he sat and watched them.

"Let's go," said John heading to the driver's door.

"What about….."

"Just get in," he told her. "He isn't going anywhere until we drive away. I don't think he was convinced with our little show just now."

They all climbed in and John started up the engine. He stuck his hand out the window and waved to the officer behind them as he pulled away from him, slowly picking up speed.

"John we can't just leave Elliot," said Olivia.

"We aren't," he told her. "We just need to put a little distance between us and him."

"I understand that, but where the hell did Elliot go?" she asked him.

"Playing Spiderman," he smirked as he looked back and saw an empty road behind them. "This should be far enough," he said stopping.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked just as there was a noise behind them. They all spun around.

"That's what I mean," he grinned as Elliot's legs came through the small sky light in the roof and he dropped down.

"Jesus Christ, did you have to drive so fast. There wasn't much to hold onto," he grinned as John quickly put the motor home into gear and started driving again.

Cragen shook his head and slumped back into the seat.

"You need to stay completely out of sight from now on," he told Elliot. "No more driving, no showing your face in public. Obviously this gang have a lot people on the payroll."

"There will be other gangs looking for me as well. Word will have got out and they will try and get to me first. Use me as ransom, to get money, drugs or guns from the Grim Angels," he looked around them worried, his eyes stopping on Olivia. "And these other gangs won't think twice about killing you guys," he told them. "Or worse," he said his eyes locking with Olivia's. "Trust me I have seen it."

 **Thanks for the great reviews on this story please keep them going.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elliot came out the bedroom as the van pulled away from the service station.

"Here you go," said John handing him his bag of food.

"Thanks," he said sitting down next to Olivia, and opening his burger taking a large bite.

"We are meeting up with Fin at a small rest stop about four hours from here. He is going to rent us another van so we can swap over," yawned John.

"Look man, I know you guys want to get me back to New York as soon as possible, but you need to rest. You and Don have been sharing the driving for three days now. We need to pull over somewhere so you can get a good night's sleep."

"We can't risk it," said Don from the driver's seat.

"Elliot's right," said Olivia. "You guys are so tired; John almost fell asleep at the wheel earlier. Surely there must be somewhere we can go and spend the night. Let me look at the map and see if I can find somewhere. We could meet Fin and then head there."

"Okay," said Don. "But it needs to be somewhere quiet and away from tourists and any local people."

Olivia grabbed the map and spread it on the table between her and Elliot and they both looked over it trying to find somewhere. Since their little talk the night before things had been a lot better between them. They had stopped snapping and actually talked to each other.

Elliot looked over at Olivia as she followed a route with her finger looking for somewhere they could rest up.

"Well we were going to meet up at Pinetop Lakeside before we got stopped by that prick last night and we changed course," she said her eyes still fixed on the map. She stopped talking and moving her finger as she felt Elliot's eyes on her. She lifted her head slowly and met his gaze staring into his blue eyes. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Erm…. Yeah, I'm good," he croaked.

"Okay, well quit staring and find somewhere for us to stop," she smiled. Elliot smiled back and looked down at the map.

"How about here," he said pointing to a small lake. "Only one road in, no locals around and it looks pretty quiet."

Olivia nodded "And not too far off the route we are on, looks good to me," she said standing up and taking the map to show Don.

John watched Elliot as he never took his eyes off Olivia.

"She's still got a great ass huh," he chuckled as Elliot snapped his head around and glared at him.

"Fuck you John," he snapped as John stood up.

"Oh I don't think it's me you want to do that to," he laughed as he walked up to the front and to Olivia and Don. Elliot sighed as he picked up a fry then threw it back down.

"Fuck," he said under his breath as his eyes went back to Olivia and saw her staring at him, quickly looking away as Elliot caught her. Elliot smiled to himself before taking a large bite from his now cold burger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are going to pull in here and get some supplies," Don said over his shoulder as they pulled up outside a small store. "We can't risk stopping anywhere else for food."

"Get some beer as well," said Elliot from the floor where he was doing press ups.

John and Olivia left the van and headed into the store. Elliot turned onto his back and began doing sit ups, as Don kept his eyes on the store and the road leading up to it. They still had a few hours of sun left to give them time to find somewhere to park up.

Don watched John and Olivia at the checkout paying for everything, they were the only ones parked up.

Elliot stopped his sit ups when he heard the low rumble of motorbikes.

"Shit," said Don standing up and pulling out his weapon checking it was loaded.

"How many?" asked Elliot.

"Only two that I can see."

"They wearing colours?" he asked him as he stood up. Don turned and looked at him confused. "Do they have patch like I did on my jacket."

Don waited until the stopped their bikes and he got a look at their backs.

"Yeah, a large skull surrounded by smaller ones," he told him as he looked towards Olivia and John as they looked at the two bikers who were climbing off their bikes.

"Shit," said Elliot grabbing his gun from his bag. "Death Riders."

"Death Riders?" asked Don.

"Yeah, they don't care what or who they hurt. Most of the time they are off their heads on drugs. They don't get any worse than these guys."

"Just what we need," he said as he watched John and Olivia pick up their bags and head towards the door. John opened the door and Olivia stepped outside. She glanced towards the bikers quickly then turned towards the motor home and began walking towards it.

Don watched as one of the biker's nudged the other and nodded towards Olivia and John and then pointed to the motor home.

"Hey Sweetheart," one of them called out towards Olivia. She ignored them and kept walking.

"Hey Bitch, I'm talking to you!" he called out again.

Elliot moved so he could see out the window.

"Stay back," Don warned him as the biker ran towards Olivia and grabbed her arm.

"I said I'm talking to you," he said pulling her around to face him and she almost dropped the bag she was holding.

"Sorry I didn't realise as my name isn't Bitch."

The biker laughed as his friend came over.

"Look my friend we aren't after any trouble," said John.

"Yeah well I wasn't talking to you pops, I was talking to this feisty one here," he said standing between Olivia and the motor home.

"Well we don't have any time for talking so if you would excuse us, we have to be on our way."

"That motor home yours?" asked the other biker who was stood by John.

John stepped forward and gently took hold of Olivia's arm. "Come on let's go," he told her.

"But we weren't finished talking yet," said the first biker taking hold of the top of the bag Olivia had and looking inside. He reached in and took out the six pack of beer. Olivia watched as he opened the can and took a large drink.

"Help yourself why don't you," she said staring at him.

"Oh I plan to," he smirked. "I plan on taking exactly what I want," he said to her as his friend punched John in the face knocking him to the floor.

"John!" she screamed dropping to the floor beside him.

"I…..I'm okay," he groaned putting his hand to his mouth and wiping at the blood as the two bikers laughed.

Olivia felt one of them grab her arm . "Come on Bitch time for us to get to know each other," he told her as he began to pull her towards the motor home as the other biker kicked John in the stomach.

"Get the hell off me!" she yelled trying to pull her arm from his grip but he was too strong for her. "Leave him alone!" she shouted as John was kicked again.

The door to the motor home burst open and Elliot leapt out followed by Don.

"Get the fuck off her," he shouted as Olivia struggled in the man's hold and he got closer to them.

"Back up," the man warned him as he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Elliot.

"Yeah not gonna happen," growled Elliot as Olivia elbowed the man in the stomach and he loosened his grip enough for her to pull away. Elliot charged the man knocking him to the ground. He straddled him and punched him in the face.

"Get John in the home!" he yelled as Don pointed his weapon at the other man's head.

"Back away," Don told him and the man smirked stepping back.

"You don't know who the hell you're messing with," he told Don as he helped John to his feet.

"Get to the van," Don told him. John nodded and slowly hobbled to the motor home holding his side. Don backed up slowly keeping his gun on the man. "Get in the home!" he shouted across to Olivia as she watched Elliot as he continued to punch the other man.

She picked up their grocery bags and quickly put them inside the home.

"El come on!" she shouted as Don climbed into the driver's seat. "El!" she yelled again, "We need to go."

Elliot punched him once more and slowly got to his feet.

"You are fucking dead," said the second biker slowly walking towards him.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately," he replied smirking at him as the man charged him and knocked him to the floor.

"Shit," said Olivia as Elliot hit the floor.

"Olivia get him in the damn van we need to leave!" yelled Don starting up the engine. Olivia pulled her gun out and jumped back down the step.

She pointed the gun towards Elliot and the man but couldn't get a clear shot.

"Back off!" she yelled hoping to get his attention as he pinned Elliot to the floor and straddled him. She put the gun to his head. "I said back the fuck up."

The man raised his hands in the air and stood up as Olivia kept her gun on him.

"Now you're fucked," he grinned when they heard the sound of motorbikes coming closer. Elliot and Olivia both turned and looked down the road and saw the bikes in the distance. The man lashed out and punched Olivia in the face knocking her to the ground. Elliot spun around and kicked him in the stomach winding him and he fell to his knees.

"Get out of here!" he yelled to Don.

"Get in here!" he shouted back not wanting to leave without them.

Elliot kicked out at the man knocking him to the floor, before dropping down next to Olivia.

"Liv you okay?" he asked her as she groaned and sat up.

"Yeah," she nodded as Elliot helped her up and she picked up her gun.

"Let's get out of here," he said to her as she reached for her gun from the floor and they could hear the bikes getting closer.

"I don't think so," said a voice from behind them. They both turned and saw the first biker holding a gun pointing it at them, blood trickling down his face.

Elliot looked down the road at the bikes getting closer. "Don get out of here!" he yelled.

"I can't leave you," he told him.

"You don't have a choice…. We will meet you were we arranged," he told him. "Now go!" he shouted. "We will be okay."

"Shit," said Don putting the vehicle in drive and pulling away as quick as he could.

"You are well and truly fucked now," smirked the biker.

"That's just what I was thinking about you," said Elliot grinning back as he grabbed the gun from Olivia and pulled the trigger hitting the guy in the chest.

"Elliot," she said shocked as the man hit the floor and Elliot turned towards the other man and shot him. "You …. You just killed them."

"I didn't have a choice," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the bikes. "It was us or them," he said climbing onto the bike. "And trust me, they wouldn't have killed us so quick, now get on," he ordered her as he started the bike up.

Olivia just stood staring at him.

"Get on the fucking bike!" he yelled at her as he watched the bikers getting closer. "NOW!" he screamed at her.

Olivia quickly climbed on and Elliot screeched away. He got to the junction were Don had gone straight on and turned right as he picked up speed and powered down the road. Olivia held on tight and looked behind her the gang of bikers were nowhere in sight for now. Olivia guessed they had stopped at the store and checked on their men first.

The road was long and when she turned back the next time she saw the gang in the distance.

"El!" she shouted in his ear. "Their coming."

"Hold on," he told her picking up the speed as the neared the top of the hill. The road began to wind down through the trees and Olivia lost sight of the chasing gang.

Elliot braked and turned off the main road onto a side road and picked up the speed again, about a mile down the road he slowed again and turned down another small road and hoped the bikers had kept on the main road.

"Hold tight," he told her as he slowed the bike and turned off the track completely and into the trees. Once he was well away from the track he stopped the bike and turned off the engine. "Climb off," he told her and she quickly climbed off. He lay the bike down carefully behind a large bush and pulled Olivia down with him.

They both sat in silence listening for the bikes and heard nothing.

"I guess we lost them," said Elliot sitting back against the tree. "We will give it a little longer before we move."

Olivia just nodded as she sat opposite him and just stared. Elliot pulled out the gun and checked the magazine before tucking it back in the back of his jeans.

"You got something to say to me?" he asked her when she sat staring at him.

"You didn't even think about it, you just shot them both."

"I told you I didn't have a choice."

"You could have just incapacitated them, you didn't need to kill them."

"Yes I did. I couldn't have them telling the rest of the gang about us. They would have hunted us down …"

"And you don't think they will do that now you killed two of their men."

"Yeah they probably will. But they think they are after only two people not four. They never saw the motor home and they never got a good look at us. I done what had to be done. And I would do it again if it kept you safe."

"I don't need you keeping me safe," she snapped at him and he just glared at her. "I can look after myself."

"Those men are murderers and rapists," he said glaring at her. "They wouldn't have just let us go after giving us a beating. They would have tortured us. They would have raped you and me, and they would have made us watch each other as they did it. Then they would have slowly killed us having fun as they did it. So I don't care if your female pride is pissed off that I saved you, that I shot those two thugs, get over it."

Olivia was about to reply when they heard a bike in the distance. They both moved quickly back behind the bush and crouched down in silence. The bike was still some distance away and the engine noise finally faded away.

Olivia reached over and placed her hand on top of Elliot's.

"Thank you," she said quietly calming down when she had thought about what he had said. Elliot looked down at her hand on his before looking her in the eyes and nodding.

"I will always protect you Liv. No matter how much it pisses you off."

"I know," she smiled squeezing his hand before moving back towards the tree and taking out her phone.

Elliot turned and leaned against the bike.

"No signal," she sighed holding up the phone.

"We will give it another hour then make a move," he said to her. "Hopefully they will be gone by then. They won't want to hang around to long because of the cops. They can't afford to be hauled in by them for questioning."

Olivia nodded and sat back staring at Elliot.

"What now?" he asked her.

"I hate that beard," she grinned and Elliot laughed.

"Oh I don't know, I have grown quite fond it," he said stroking it.

"Nope, I like to see your face," she told him smiling, before dropping her head back against the tree and closing her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. They had been riding now for over an hour keeping off the main highways as they headed back to where Don and the other would be. A few times they had pulled off the road and just listened to make sure they weren't being followed.

Elliot looked down at the fuel gauge it was almost on empty. After ten minutes more of riding he saw a diner but no fuel stop. He stopped at the top of the hill and scanned the area out the front all he could see were cars.

"What's up?" asked Olivia.

"Almost out of fuel," he told her pointing to the gauge. "So I guess we need to change vehicles," he said riding the bike off the road and into the trees. They both climbed off and Elliot let the bike fall to the ground on its side, and they both walked back out onto the road.

"So what's the plan?" she asked looking at her phone and seeing she still had no signal. She had been trying to call Don every time they stopped. But because they were sticking to back roads a signal was hard to come by.

"We get a new car," he smiled as they got closer to the diner.

They walked into the parking lot and Elliot scanned the cars.

"That one," he said pointing to a four by four near the rear of the lot near the back of the diner.

"El we can't just steal a car, we are cops," she said following him as he took out a small knife from his jeans pocket.

"Well we could walk but I reckon we still have another 40 mile to go," he grinned as he popped the lock on the door. "Keep watch," he told her as he opened the door and climbed in.

"Since when do you know how to hot wire a car?" she asked looking around the lot.

"Since I was about 14 years old and trying to impress girls," he chuckled. "I also used it quite a few times with the gang."

"Of course you did," she said as the car started.

"Let's go," he said slamming his door closed as Olivia ran around and climbed in.

Elliot put it in gear and wheel spun on the gravel and out the parking lot . Olivia spun around in her seat and looked out the rear window expecting to see someone chasing them, but saw nothing.

"Kind of a buzz ain't it," he smiled at her as she turned back around.

Olivia shook her head. "Just drive," she told him as she looked out the window and watched the setting sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How you feeling?" Olivia asked John.

"I'm okay," he smiled. "Except for the broken ribs I think I have."

"I just wish I could have stopped him before he hurt you," she said taking hold of his hand.

"Well I'm just glad Elliot took care of them before they killed us all."

"Yeah, me to. Don has said we are staying here till Fin, Amaro and Rollins get here. He thinks it would be a good idea for Rollins and Amaro to ride with us for a while, mix it up a little. Plus he wants to give you time to heal."

"Sounds good. How are your injuries anyway?"He asked her reaching up and touching the cut under her eye.

"I'm okay, just a little bruised up."

"We are really earning our wage on this job," he smiled as Elliot came in.

"Foods ready," he told them. Olivia stood up and helped John to his feet as Elliot went to the fridge and got some beers out.

The place they had found was secluded and miles from any roads or houses, down an over grown track. They hadn't seen or passed anyone on the drive down to the lake and Don said they hadn't seen anyone since they had arrived hours earlier.

They had lit a small camp fire and barbecued some steak and burgers. Elliot popped the cap on the beers and handed one to Olivia.

"John you want one?" he asked him.

"Best not," he said holding his ribs.

Elliot nodded and sat on a log and took a drink. "It's nice to not have to hide away in that motor home, even if it is just whilst we are here.

"Your gonna have to stay hidden once we set off again. We are going to have to stay to the main highways for a while and get some distance covered. At this rate we are never going to make it back," said Don picking up his steak and taking a bite.

"Yeah sure," said Elliot looking at Olivia as she fussed over John and got him a burger.

"Just promise you won't be your normal pain in the ass self and give Rollins and Amaro a hard time," he said to him.

"I will try my best. I still can't believe you're putting my life into the hands or Barbie and Ken."

"Their good cops Elliot and from what I saw today you don't really need much help in defending yourself."

Elliot shrugged and rubbed his knuckles which were swollen and red from hitting the biker.

"It's good to see you and Olivia are being a lot more civil to each other now," said Don as he watched Elliot watching Olivia.

"I never meant to hurt her Don, I know it might not seem like that at times, but the last thing I ever want to do is upset her."

"I know," he smiled and stood up as Olivia came over. "How's he doing?" he asked her looking at John.

"He's okay, but get him some stronger painkillers tomorrow once Amaro and Rollins get here."

Don nodded and walked over to John and sat next to him.

"It's so peaceful here," she said looking up at the sky. "You never get to see the stars like that in the city."

"It's pretty amazing huh," he said looking up with her. "I used to go up on the roof of the club house and just lye back and look at the stars. Gave me time to relax and think, so I didn't lose myself completely."

"Was it that bad?"

"At times. You always had to watch your back, there was always someone who wants to take your place."

"So why stay for so long, why not get out?"

"I wanted to take them down. After seeing how they would treat the women and girls. I just wanted to do some good."

"Even if it cost you your life and your family?"

"Like I already told you, I felt I had nothing to lose."

"And now?"

"And now," he said sitting forward and the log and resting his elbows on his knees. "Now, things are starting to look up and I'm starting to think I have something to live for again."

They locked eyes and just stared at each other in the light of the campfire.

"I'm erm….. I'm going to erm…. To take a shower," she said standing up and breaking eye contact with him. "Yeah, I …. I need a shower," she said walking away and back to the motor home.

Elliot sighed and stood up and reached into the cooler box and got a couple more beers out.

"I'm going to sit down by the lake," he told Don and John.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Don.

"I just need some time," he told them. "I will be fine," he said walking out of the campfire light and down to the lakeside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Elliot?" Olivia asked coming out the motor home feeling refreshed from her shower.

"He went down to the lake, he said he needed sometime," said John.

"And you guys just let him."

"Like we could have stopped him," laughed John as Olivia walked away and towards the lake.

She walked quietly down to the lake and took her shoes off as she got to the small sandy area. She peered through the darkness looking for Elliot. Just as she was about to call out when she heard splashing in the water, and as she carried on walking to water's edge she stood on something soft and looked down and found Elliot jeans and t-shirt on the sand.

She licked her lips and gently bit on her bottom lip as the splashing came closer. She stepped back slightly her eyes focusing on the water.

Her heart began to beat harder as Elliot walked towards the sand from the water. At first it was just his head and shoulders the rest of his chest and stomach appearing as he got closer to the sand.

He stopped when he saw Olivia stood there the water just above his hips.

"I didn't hear you," he told her.

"I just got down here. You shouldn't be down here alone, especially not swimming in the dark."

"I was fine," he told her still not moving.

Olivia's eyes moved slowly over his chest and stomach the water making it glisten in the moonlight. His body was perfectly toned, he had certainly looked after himself over the years.

"How's the stab wound?" she asked him.

"Not too bad. Seems to be healing okay," he said looking down at it.

"Yeah it does," she said licking her dry lips. Elliot grinned at her as she just stood there watching him.

"I was just about to get out," he told her.

"Do you need a towel?" she asked him and felt her cheeks going red at such a stupid question.

"No I should be fine, it's just that…." He stopped talking before he finished the sentence when he saw Olivia biting down on her bottom lip as she watched him.

"Just what?" she asked. She knew she was making it totally obvious that she was checking him out and she was surprising herself by not trying to hide it.

"Nothing," he said smirking. The way he smirked made her uneasy as he started walking out the water again.

Olivia gasped as the water level dropped below his waist, he was completely naked.

"Jesus El," she said spinning around and she heard him laughing. "It's not funny, you prick," she said and she heard him coming up behind her.

She swallowed hard when felt him right behind her and he leant forward water dripping onto her shoulder.

"Are you blushing Benson?" he asked her his breath on her ear.

"No…. it's just. I didn't know… You could have warned me you were naked."

Elliot chuckled in her ear. "Well you seemed to be enjoying the view so I thought I would let you see the rest, give you something to really look at."

Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Well I guess the water must have been cold because I couldn't see much," she smirked.

Elliot grinned. "Ouch Benson, that was a bit harsh," he said his beard brushing against the skin on her neck. "And I never took you for the shy type, turning around like that."

Olivia couldn't believe how cocky he was being. He was always sure of himself, but this, this was something new, he was flirting with her and she was flirting back and she liked it. Despite everything that had happened she was enjoying this side of him.

She looked down to the floor and saw his clothes at her feet.

"Could you hand me my clothes?" he asked her stepping back slightly. Olivia grinned to herself and stepped over his clothes before turning around to face him.

" _Two can play at this game,"_ she thought as she looked at his smug face.

She slowly crouched down her eyes staying fixed on his as he looked down at her. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she reached down and grabbed his clothes dropping her head downwards.

Elliot kept his eyes on her as she crouched in front of him. He couldn't believe he was stood naked in front of her as she picked up his clothes.

"Liv," he said his voice deep and low.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head licking her lips slowly, she was eye level with his groin.

Elliot stood in silence as she slowly stood up right her eyes meeting his again.

"You better get these on," she told him handing him his clothes. "Don't want you catching a chill," she said before turning around and walking back to the motor home the best she could with her jelly legs and racing heart, leaving Elliot stood alone in the dark, naked and with a raging hard on.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she heard him say as she walked away.

"You can say that again," she said under her breath, as images of Elliot's naked, wet body and his large erection flooded through her head, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

 **Could be time to get them a little closer. And for Elliot to finally meet Amaro and Rollins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"Morning," yawned Olivia coming out the motor home. "When did you guys get here?" she asked Nick and Amanda who were sat outside drinking coffee.

"About an hour ago," said Amanda.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Don took John into town to see a Doc about his ribs. Fin went with them to dump the car you and stole," said Nick.

"I hadn't realised John was that bad," she said taking the coffee from Nick that he had poured from a flask.

"They just want to make sure before we set off again," said Nick watching Olivia as she looked around.

"Your Ex-Partner is down by the lake, at least I think that's what he mumbled on his way past," said Nick. "Not exactly a morning person is he."

"Has he been gone long?"

"About twenty minutes ago, he had a towel thrown over his shoulder so I guess he was going for a swim," said Amanda.

Olivia nodded and sat in the spare chair a smile on her face as she remembered her comment about a towel last night. By the time Elliot had got back from the lake she had gone into the bedroom, not wanting to face him straight away after what had happened.

"So did Don tell you the change of plans?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah, the change would be good after the last few days. It was hard on them and really tiring. And now with John being hurt a few nights in a proper bed in a motel will do them good."

"Yeah we heard what happened with those guys….."

"And how Elliot shot them without even blinking," said Nick.

Olivia snapped her head to him. "What do you mean by that?" she asked him.

"Well from how Don described it he shot one man when he was lay on the floor."

"He never had a choice," she snapped.

"Just like he never had a choice when he shot that girl in the precinct?"

"Nick," said Amanda when she saw the look on Olivia's face.

"Don't," Olivia warned him. "I know you're pissed at how he treated me and how he never got in touch, but I have talked to him and I understand now; I now know how hard it was for him."

Nick went to say something and Olivia held up her hand.

"Whatever you're going to say I don't want to hear it. Your dislike to Elliot comes from me and what I told you and how I reacted to his disappearance. You don't know him and you don't know what happened to him."

"But I did see you and how upset and pissed you were. I don't want that to happen again."

"Look, I know your just trying to look out for me, but everything is fine, we are fine. I was wrong to put all the blame on him. I shouldn't have done that."

"Jesus Olivia have you heard yourself. He has been back in your life for a few days and you're…"

"Back off Nick," she warned him standing up. "Just back off…..I'm going for a shower," she said walking off into the motor home.

Amanda looked across at Nick.

"What!" he snapped.

"I know you care for Olivia, but she and Stabler were Partners and friends for a hell of a long time. And from what I have heard they were really close. You showing up and putting him down when you don't even know him, isn't going to get you any brownie points."

Nick sighed, "I know it's just…. You know how hurt she was, how closed off she was with us when we first arrived and he done that to her. If he cared for her, if he was her friend how could he do that?"

"I don't know, but obviously Olivia does know now, and what she doesn't need is you and him going at each other all the time. We are going to be stuck in a motor home with him for days now, so you need to get over this jealousy thing you have with him."

"What the hell you on about? I'm not jealous of him."

Amanda just smiled and stood up. "No, you're jealous of what they had and you're worried now that he is back in her life you are going to be pushed out. I'm not stupid Nick I have seen the way you look at her and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I don't think she sees you that way," she said walking away and into the motor home.

"Shit," he mumbled throwing away the remains of his coffee and slumping back in his chair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay?" asked Amanda when Olivia came out the bedroom freshly showered and changed.

"Yeah, I guess," she smiled getting water from the fridge.

"You know he is only acting that way because he cares for you."

"I know," she sighed sitting down opposite Amanda. "But I don't need the two of them going at each other all the time. I have already warned Elliot about it."

"So you and Stabler have talked then?" Amanda asked her.

She nodded. "It was hard not too stuck in here," she smiled. "We cleared the air about a lot of things and he opened up to me about everything that happened after the shooting."

Amanda watched as Olivia's eyes began to fill with tears. "That bad huh?"

"Yeah," she sniffed. "That bad. I should have tried harder to get in touch with him….. He shouldn't have gone through everything he did by himself. I … I almost lost him for good, if…. If his…..Shit!" she said throwing her bottle of water across the room.

"If what?"

Olivia took a shaky breath. "If his gun had gone off….. He tried to kill himself," she said as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Jesus," said Amanda.

"Yeah," sniffed Olivia. "There was me all pissed and moody cause he hadn't called me and he was sat with a gun to his head."

"Has he tried it again?"

"No, and he promised me he never will," she smiled. "He said he has something to live for again."

"And it's not hard to figure out what that is," smiled Amanda and Olivia smiled with her."I mean he isn't married now and from what I heard that was the only thing stopping you guys when you were partners."

Olivia looked at her shocked.

"What?" she laughed. "I have heard the rumours, and I have to say after seeing him this morning, I can't believe you worked with that man for so long without jumping him," she grinned making Olivia laugh."Well from what I could see of him, what with that beard and hair."

"Yeah, I did mention to him about the beard."

"But that body," she nodded. "Definitely don't know how you kept your hands off that."

Olivia looked at her open mouthed.

"What? You can't tell me you have noticed it before," she grinned making Olivia laugh again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia and Amanda sat outside in the sun as they waited for Don and the others to return. Nick had mumbled something about getting some rest in the motor home almost as soon as Elliot had got back from the lake. He had nodded at Amanda and smiled at Olivia without saying a word before he grabbed a small tool box from the motor home and headed over to his bike. He had been working on it ever since.

Amanda got up and walked into the home and came back out with a nice cold bottle of water.

"Here," she said handing Olivia two bottles. Olivia looked at her confused as she sat back down. "Well I figured you needed one to cool down after sitting looking at him for the last half hour, I swear to god your drooling."

"What the hell you on about I'm not staring at him."

"Yeah right," she laughed as they both looked over to Elliot who had stood up and stretched, sweat running down the centre of his back as his muscles flexed.

"Does that man live in a gym?" asked Amanda fanning herself with a newspaper.

"He used to when we were partner's; he was a nightmare if he never got his daily work out."

They watched as Elliot picked up his t-shirt and used it to wipe away the sweat.

The door to the motor home opened and Nick came out and stood behind Olivia and Amanda.

"They still not back?" he asked them and they both shook their heads as their eyes never left Elliot, who had now climbed onto his bike.

"It's only a friggin bike," he mumbled as Olivia stood up and walked over to Elliot with the bottles of water.

"Here," she said handing him the bottle. "You look like you could use it."

"Could use a beer more, but I'm trying to cut back," he told her taking the bottle and taking a long drink.

"I did notice you were drinking quite a bit."

"Yeah, it was the thing to do a lot of the time with the gang; it was like second nature to them. But I don't need it now, not like I used to anyway."

"I'm glad to hear that, you act like a bit of dick when you have too much."

"Only a bit," he smiled before taking another drink and Olivia couldn't help but watch him as he tipped his head back and sweat ran down his neck and chest. "Jesus it's so hot," he sighed.

"Yeah it is. Kinda makes me feel like we are on vacation at times."

"You mean when we aren't getting shot at or beat up?"

Olivia reached up and wiped her forehead.

"You should come for a swim later it's lovely and cool in there. We don't know how long it will be until we stop again once we get on the road."

"I don't have anything to swim in," she said as she heard cars approaching down the track.

"Neither did I," he said leaning forward and whispering in her ear as he got off the bike, and despite the heat Olivia felt the goose bumps covering her body. She couldn't believe they were acting like this towards each other. They had always flirted but never like this, this was something new and a lot more. She stood routed to the spot as Elliot chuckled and walked away towards the vehicles coming down the track. She shook her head to clear it and turned around following Elliot as he reached into the back of his jeans and took out his weapon.

Olivia copied him taking out her gun as Amanda and Nick came towards them.

"I guess as there is an RV, it's Don back and the guys back," he said putting his gun back as they all watched the RV and black SUV drive towards them and stop near the other motor home. Don and John climbed out of the SUV and Fin from the RV.

"See you have upgraded us," said Olivia pointing to the RV.

"Yeah, figured we would go for something bigger with more space, hopefully we won't need to change again. Me and John will take the SUV."

"How you feeling?" she asked John.

"Not too bad. They reckon the ribs are just badly bruised, should be okay in a few days."

"That's good," she smiled.

"Everything been okay here?" asked Don.

"Yeah fine," said Nick. "How long we staying here before we head off again."

"I think we should stay another night, get a good's night rest before we set off again."

"Sounds good to me," said Elliot. "What's gonna happen with my bike?"

"Fin will keep on riding it; he is going to keep ahead of us and looking for safe places to rest up. John and I will stay close to you guys without making it obvious that we are with you."

"I'm just giving it a slight tune up," Elliot told Fin. "Just make sure you take care of her."

"Her?" asked Fin grinning.

"Yeah….her," said Elliot walking back to the bike.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the afternoon went quietly. As they rested up and made plans, they decided to leave the old motor home where it was as Don pointed out the FBI would be charged for any costs and they didn't want to leave any sort of trail.

Olivia watched Elliot as he continued to work on the bike. She would catch him glancing over at her every now and then and smiling, but they never spoke.

Fin came out with a cooler full of beers as Don started cooking food on the small barbecue they had bought. Olivia grabbed two beers and walked over to Elliot.

"You coming to join us?" she asked him as she got close. "You have been over here working on this all afternoon," she said holding out her hand with the beer in it. He looked at her but didn't take it. "I'm sure you will be okay only having one or two," she smiled.

Elliot took it from her and took a large drink before putting it down and picking up a wrench and getting back to work.

"So are you and Nick going to ignore each other the full way back to the city?" she asked him.

Elliot just looked up but never answered.

"El you will need to talk to him at some point."

"Look I'm not the problem here," he grunted. "He's the one that told me to back off from you and not hurt you again. Talk about being possessive."

Olivia sighed and sat on a log next to the bike. "Look when you left and Nick and Amanda started I was a bitch to them. I didn't want a new partner….. I wanted you back. Nothing Nick ever done was good enough and it took me a while to accept him as my partner. I made you out to be the bad guy; Nick is just looking out for me."

Elliot stopped working and looked up at her. "Are you sure it's nothing else?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Liv, I can see the way he looks at you, he is like a lost little puppy around you…. You haven't broke his heart like you did Cassidy's did you."

Olivia glared at him. "Fuck you!" she growled standing up and walking away. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her.

"Shit!" he snapped as he pushed down on the wrench and it slipped, his hand slipping off and he caught his hand on the bike cutting himself across the top his fingers. He stood up and watched Olivia storming off past the rest of the group and towards the lake.

"Olivia you okay?" asked Nick jumping up from the chair and going towards her. Olivia held up her hand.

"Don't," she warned him. "Just don't ….I need some time," she said turning and carrying on walking away.

Fin looked over at Munch when he heard him chuckling. "What?" he asked him.

"It's like being back in high school," he laughed as Elliot walked towards them blood dripping from his hand.

"What the hell did you say to her?" asked Nick grabbing Elliot's arm as he went to walk past towards the direction Olivia had gone.

Elliot stopped and looked down at Nicks hand on his arm. "Get the hell off me!" he snapped.

"What did you say to her?" he asked again his grip getting harder.

Elliot looked slowly from Nicks hand up to his face. "Let…. Go….Of….Me" he told him.

"Or what?" asked Nick. "I'm not scared of you," he said getting in Elliot's face. Fin stood up from his chair as Don walked towards them from the barbecue. Ready to step in if needed.

Elliot looked down at Nicks hand again and moved his hand grabbing hold of Nicks. Pain shot through his hand from the wound he had just got as he forced Nicks hand off him.

"I really don't give a shit if you're not scared of me. But if you ever touch me like that again I will fucking hurt you," he said getting right into Nicks face staring him straight in the eye. "Now back the fuck up Barbie boy," he smirked pushing past him and walking after Olivia.

Nick let out a long breath and looked around at everyone. "What!" he snapped. "The man is a grade A prick."

"And I'm sure he thinks exactly the same about you," laughed Munch.

Nick went to follow Olivia and Elliot.

"Don't," said Don. "Let them be."

Elliot stood back from Olivia and watched her as she drank her beer looking over the lake.

"I'm sorry," he said walking forwards and standing behind her."I was out of line to even suggest that."

"Yeah you were," she said not looking back at him but felt him standing right behind her.

"It's just I see the way he looks at you and …"

"And what!" she snapped spinning around. "Christ some things just don't change with you do they. I'm single Elliot; men will at times look at me."

"He wants to more than just look," he said raising his voice.

"Maybe he does, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just jump into bed with him. And even if I did it would have nothing what so ever to do with you," she sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. "God you have always done this, every guy I ever dated you had something against him. You always put them down, chased them away, and left me with no one time and time and again."

They just stared at each other neither moving. Finally Olivia turned around and faced the lake again.

Elliot stepped forward so he was right behind her.

"And why do you think that was Liv?" he asked her his voice quiet. "Why do you think I always hated the guys you dated? Why do you think I always tried to chase them away?"

Olivia closed her eyes as he talked and she felt his breath blowing against the back of her neck he was that close.

"I will tell you why," he breathed against her. "It's because they had the one thing I could never have, and I hated them for that," he said dropping his head forward slightly and resting it against the back of hers. "I hated that they had you, and I had to stay with my wife, not because I loved her but for my kids, because I couldn't lose them. I hated that I had to be your work Partner and no more…It killed me inside," he whispered. "It fucking hurt like hell," he said as he turned and walked away from her so she didn't see the tears in his eyes.

Olivia quickly wiped away her own tears on her cheek before she turned around and watched him leaving.

"I never slept with Nick," she told him as he got near the tree line. Elliot stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I didn't sleep with him because…Because there was only one Partner I wanted in my life, but he had left me."

Elliot turned his head and looked back over his shoulder. "I'm back now," he said before walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror running his hand over the beard and then through his hair and sighed.

"Time to go," he mumbled to himself as he bent down and picked up the shaver he had got from Fin He set it so it wasn't too short turned it on and slowly ran it through his hair. He hadn't cut his hair properly since he had gone undercover and he watched in the mirror as it all fell to the floor.

He finally turned the shaver off and ran his hand over his short hair and winced as pain shot through it where he had hurt it on the bike an hour earlier. After leaving Olivia down by the lake he had come back and come straight into the RV to be alone and think about what had just happened and what they had both admitted. He had then cleaned up his hand and asked Fin for his shaver and gone in the shower.

He ran his good hand over his beard. He had grown quite fond of it, but knew it had to go. The gang looking for him had never seen him with short hair and clean shaven before. He sighed and picked up the scissors and began to snip away removing as much of the longer hair as he could before applying the foam and picking up a razor.

He heard the door to the RV opening as he began shaving. He didn't turn away from the mirror when Olivia stood in the open doorway to the bathroom and leant against the door watching him shave in silence.

He went to change hands and winced in pain as he tried to grip the razor in his injured hand.

Olivia stepped forward and gently took hold of his wrist.

"Let me," she said softly taking the razor from him. "Go and sit on the stool," she told him. Elliot swallowed hard and just nodded walking out the bathroom and into the kitchen area. She had sat down by the lake after Elliot had left his confession going over and over in her head. She had finally got herself together and headed back to the RV to talk to him. She got a bowl and filled it with warm water and put it down next to him along with the razor and shaving foam.

She put her hands on his bare knees and pushed his legs apart stepping forward between them. Elliot pulled at the towel he was wearing making sure he stayed covered.

Neither of them spoke as she put some more shaving foam onto his face and gently rubbed it in. Elliot could feel her hand shaking slightly, but he kept his eyes fixed on her face.

"I will try my best not to cut you," she smiled as she picked up the razor and carefully ran it over his face.

Elliot couldn't take his eyes off her face as she shaved him concentrating on every stroke she took with the razor. He watched as she slowly licked her lips and tried not to laugh as she stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she gently shaved over his Adam's apple.

Amanda stood up from her chair and stretched as she turned towards the RV and looked into the window. She watched as Olivia gently moved Elliot's head to the side as she shaved him.

"What you looking at?" asked Nick standing next to her and looking into the RV. His heart dropped when he saw Olivia tenderly shaving Elliot.

"You okay?" asked Amanda.

Nick nodded. "Like I said she is my Partner, that's all," he said walking over to Fin and sitting down.

"All done," she said picking up a towel and wiping away the left over foam.

"Thank you," he said as she dropped the towel onto the table and their eyes locked onto each other. She lifted her hand to his cheek and moved it slowly over the freshly shaven skin.

"As smooth as a baby's bottom," she smiled. "I've missed this face so much," she told him her voice just above a whisper as her finger moved gently down his cheek and over his chin.

Elliot moved his hands to her hips and rested them gently pulling her closer to him.

"Yours was always in my head," he told her. "Whenever things got bad with the gang I thought of you," he whispered as her fingers lightly ran down the front of his neck and across his collarbone and up to the back of his neck.

Elliot shivered at her touch and felt himself becoming aroused. He moved his fingers under her t-shirt his finger tips moving lightly over her skin above the top of her jeans. He closed his eyes as she played with the hair on the back of his head.

"I would have dreams about you," she said her voice just above a whisper. She closed her eyes and dropped her head forward resting against his as he pulled her closer to him. Their bodies pressed together closer than they ever had been before. "I would dream you had come back to me, and I was so happy," she told him. "And then I would wake up and you were gone again, and I had to go through the pain of losing you all over again," her voice broke as she talked and Elliot opened his eyes.

"Open your eyes," he said softly to her.

Olivia shook her head.

"I'm not going to disappear again," he told her. "Open your eyes."

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into Elliot's.

"El…"

"Yeah," he said as their mouths moved closer.

"Ki….."

"YO!...Food is ready," shouted Fin flinging the door open and stepping into the RV. He watched as Olivia jumped back from Elliot and wiped her hand down her face.

"Did I interrupt something?" he smirked.

"Yes," said Elliot his eyes fixed on Olivia.

"No," said Olivia at the same time making Fin chuckle.

"Whatever," he laughed as he just stood watching them.

"Screw you Fin," she said as she looked at Elliot once more before leaving the RV pushing her way past Fin glaring at him.

Fin looked over at Elliot who was still sat on the stool. "I meant what I said before," said Fin. "Don't hurt her. She couldn't take it."

"I don't intend to."

Fin nodded and turned around leaving the RV and closing the door behind him.

Elliot looked down at his groin and groaned when he saw his erection pushing up against his towel. He walked into the bathroom turned the shower on and turned the dial to cold before stepping under the freezing spray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, if nobody minds I'm off to bed," said John

"Take the bedroom in the motor home," said Don. John hadn't said much but they could all tell he was still in a lot of pain.

"Goodnight," he said to them all as he walked away from the camp fire and into the darkness.

"Do you think we should take turns staying up?" asked Amanda.

"Honestly I think we should be okay, but I suppose we should just in case," said Don.

"I will stay up," said Elliot. "I can't drive during the daylight hours so it's the least I can do."

Don nodded. "Any problems wake us up don't try and handle it yourself."

"I won't"

"Well it's too early to sleep just yet," said Don. "Who's up for a game of cards?" he asked.

"Sure," said Amanda and Fin and Nick just shrugged.

"Not me thanks," said Elliot standing up. "I'm off to stretch my legs," he said reaching over and grabbing a towel before looking at Olivia.

"Don't go far," said Don. "Olivia you in?"

"No thanks, I will just watch," she smiled as she watched Elliot disappear into the dark and towards the lake.

"Everything okay between the two of you?" asked Don.

"Never better," she told him as he began to deal out the cards.

Amanda watched Olivia as she kept glancing towards the lake.

"Why the hell you still sitting here?" she whispered as she nudged her.

Olivia bit her bottom lip.

"If you don't go to him I'm going to," she grinned. "Go…. Now," she said nudging her harder.

Olivia smiled and stood up.

"You off to bed?" asked Fin.

"Stretching my legs," she said as she took the same route as Elliot.

"Stretching my legs, my ass," he smirked as he played his cards.

Don smiled as he watched Olivia disappearing into the darkness.

Nick threw his cards down. "I'm out," he scowled as Amanda shook her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot resurfaced from under the water and gasped for breath as he tread water his lungs hurting. He had needed to get away from the camp fire and everyone else. Since Olivia had shaved him and they had come close to kissing they hadn't spoken, and it was driving him crazy.

He had felt like punching Fin when he finally came out the RV after his cold shower and Fin was smirking at him. He had spent the next couple of hours trying not to stare at Olivia the full time.

She looked so beautiful in the light from the camp fire light as she sat laughing and joking with Amanda. Nick had spent the time talking to John and Don whilst throwing him dirty looks, which if he was honest about didn't bother him in the slightest.

He lay flat and floated on his back looking up at the clear skies.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he looked up towards stars. He lay in silence the only sound was the faint laughter and talking coming from their small camp site. He gently drifted towards the shore and as he got close he dropped his feet to the lake floor and into the soft sand and stood up facing the shore.

"Hey," said Olivia who was stood watching him by his pile of clothes.

"Hey," he replied not moving.

"How's the water?"

"Nice and cool, I'm going to miss it when we leave tomorrow."

"Yeah it's been like a little safe haven for us."

"Yeah, kind of makes you forget about all the psycho's that are after me," he smiled.

They stood in silence for a while until Elliot began walking to the shore.

"No…. stay there," she told him. Elliot stopped walking the water was just above his hips. "Just stay there," she said nervously.

Elliot just nodded and froze in the water.

Olivia stepped out of the shoes she was wearing kicking them to the side, as she took hold of the bottom of the tight white t-shirt she was wearing and slowly pulled it up over her head.

Elliot gasped for breath as she pulled her t-shirt off and dropped it to the ground. His heart racing as he stared at her as she stood about ten metres from him in a pair of jeans and a white lace bra. He licked his dry lips.

"Liv I….."

"Don't speak…please?" she asked him and Elliot just nodded.

She let out a long breath as she popped the button on her jeans and pulled her zip down.

"Sweet Jesus," Elliot said under his breath as he watched her strip in front of him pushing her jeans down her long legs. He felt himself getting hard and as much as he didn't want to ruin this he knew he had no control of how his body was reacting to her, no man could have any control of their reactions around her.

She stepped out of her jeans and finally looked up and towards Elliot who was stood still in the water, his mouth slightly open as he stared at her stood there almost naked in front of him.

"You are so beautiful," he told her his voice croaky as she walked towards the water.

"I told you not to talk," she said as she walked slowly into the cool water.

"I'm sorry, but I have wanted to tell you that for so long, I couldn't stay quiet any longer."

She stopped just in front of him and she gave him a little nervous smile.

"I was praying you would follow me down here," he said his eyes dropping down from her face to her breasts and back up.

"Yeah well Amanda told me if I didn't she would, and I couldn't lose you to another blond." She closed her eyes tight and cursed herself for saying that. She opened her eyes and saw Elliot smirking.

"Stop smirking," she told him.

Elliot nodded and stepped forward reaching out under the water for her hand.

"Your trembling," he said as he held her hand and stepped back pulling her deeper into the water with her. "You have nothing to be nervous about…. It's only me," he smiled.

"That's why I'm nervous," she admitted. "We don't…. we don't do this."

"Don't do what?" he asked as they began to slowly move in a circle around each other as he kept hold of her hand.

"This, the flirting…. The touching…. The getting naked in front of each other, we don't do that."

"Well technically only one of us is naked," he smirked as his other hand slipped around her waist under the water. "And all that was before," he told her. "That was when we were still partners and you were off limits to me…. What?" he asked her as she dropped her head not looking at him.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Liv talk to me, after everything that has happened the last few days and after everything we have talked about and said, don't hold back on me."

"I….I'm scared," she admitted.

"Of me?"

"Yes…..No…..Sort of….. God I don't know," she said as he left loose of her hand and his fingers trailed up her bare arm and to her neck. He ran his fingers lightly of the scar that Gitanos knife made.

"Ask me again," he whispered putting his fingers under her chin and pushing her head up.

Olivia lifted her head finally and looked at him.

"Ask you what?"

"You were going to ask me something earlier in the RV before Fin came in. Ask me now."

"El….."

"Liv your scared of the unknown, so am I. I know you, and you are worried in case we take the next step and it doesn't work. We have flirted for years and it never scared you because you knew it wouldn't go any further, it couldn't go further, but now. Now there is nothing to stop us and you are scared it won't be what you expected…So ask me and let's get it over with, and then we can both stop being scared."

"And if it doesn't work, if there is nothing there?"

"Then I guess we will just have to go back to being just friends. But honestly," he smiled. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Olivia took a deep breath and stared him in the eyes and licked her lips.

"Kiss me," she whispered as Elliot dropped his head forward.

"Anytime Benson," he breathed against her lips before his lips pressed against hers softly his hand gently cupping the back of her head as she parted her mouth slightly and he gently sucked on her bottom lip deepening the kiss.

Olivia's heart raced as his lips finally touched hers and she parted her lips moaning slightly as he deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away.

"You okay," he asked her, his lips moving against hers.

"God yes," she replied her hand going to the back of his neck and she pulled him to her kissing him again taking control. Elliot moaned into her as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist pulling her even closer to him, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and finding hers.

As Elliot pulled her to him, she felt his erection pushing against her stomach reminding her he was actually naked and the throbbing between her legs intensified as the kiss became deeper and harder. She ran her finger nails down his back making him jump, as his hand moved up her side and brushed the side of her breast before he cupped it gently and ran his thumb over the wet lace and her hard nipple.

BANG!

They both jumped apart gasping for breath and spun around towards the shoreline at the sound of the gun shot.

They both scanned the shore but couldn't see anything. Elliot grabbed hold of her hand and they made their way to the shore keeping as low as they could in the water.

"Can you see anything?" he asked her quietly.

"No," she said as they neared the shoreline and they both scanned the tree line.

"OLIVIA, ELLIOT!" yelled Fin running down to shore his weapon drawn. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Elliot pushing Olivia behind him so Fin couldn't see her almost naked. "Who the hell fired the gun?"

"I don't know," said Fin.

"Sorry about that," said Nick coming out of the tree line," a smug look on his face as he looked down at Elliot and Olivia in the water. "I thought I saw someone in the tree's, must have been a squirrel or something."

"What the hell were you doing sneaking around in the trees?" asked Olivia.

"Just doing my job and protecting biker boy," he told them. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to him, would we?"

"And you thought firing you gun at a fucking squirrel is protecting me?" asked Elliot as Amanda joined Fin.

Nick shrugged. "So I made a mistake, it seems I'm not the only one making a huge mistake tonight," he said looking past Elliot to Olivia.

"What the hell do you mean by that you little prick?" asked Elliot making a move towards the shoreline.

"El, stop," said Olivia taking hold of his arm and glaring at Nick.

"Liv he shot his gun on purpose," he said and Fin and Amanda looked at Nick.

"Nick," said Amanda glaring over at him. "Is that what you done."

"I told you it was a fucking squirrel, I made a mistake."

"You said you were going to bed," said Fin. "What the hell you doing down here?"

"I took a wrong turning," he laughed.

Elliot went to make a move again pissed off at his smirking and laughing.

"El….. Baby, don't," said Olivia stepping around him and facing him. "Just leave it," she said cupping his face and trying to calm him down. She was just as pissed with Nick as he was, but now wasn't the time to get into it.

Elliot looked at her, a goofy smile on his face at her calling him baby.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing Baby," he smirked before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Jesus Christ," said Nick storming away back through the trees to the RV.

Fin turned to Amanda as they turned away from the lake. "Talk to Nick and sort this out. Because if he keeps pushing Elliot like he is, he is going to end up in hospital and out of a job. Don won't put up with him putting every body's life in danger. We are here to protect Elliot and get him back, whether Nick likes him or not."

"I know," she said as they entered the clearing and saw Nick entering the same motor home as John and slamming the door.

 **Think it could be time for M rated chapter to finally appear.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Everything okay?" asked Don as Fin and Amanda came out of the trees. Fin nodded and Amanda walked past Don towards the motor home and Nick. "What the hell happened?" he asked Fin.

"Nick thought he heard something in the trees," he told Don. "Turned out to be a squirrel."

Don narrowed his eyes.

"And you expect me to believe that bullshit."

"Amanda is talking to him," said Fin.

Don nodded.

"Elliot and Olivia?"

"Let's just say they are putting their differences to one side and working on rebuilding their friendship amongst other things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Amanda asked Nick.

"Back off Amanda."

"Do you want kicked off the squad?"

Nick just glared at her. "I didn't do anything wrong," he told her grabbing a beer from the cooler.

"You fired your gun for no reason."

"I thought someone was there….."

"Bullshit," she interrupted him. "You were down that lake watching Olivia and Elliot and obviously saw something you didn't like….. Tell me I'm wrong."

"He was all over her," he said slamming down his bottle on the table. "For fucks sake he is back in her life a few days and she is falling for the crap he is feeding her. I won't have him hurting her again."

"Nick you can't stop them being together," she told him. "She is in love with him, and he loves her, it is so easy to see, and if you try to stop her or put Elliot in any danger she will hate you for it."

"I can't just sit back and see her get hurt again. Stabler isn't right for her."

"Well that isn't for you to decide, that is up to Olivia. All I know is for the first time since we started in the Unit she seems happy, and that is because of Stabler. You need to grow the hell up and get your head out your ass, before you not only ruin your friendship with Olivia but also lose your job."

Before Nick could reply to her she was out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Everything okay?" asked Don as she walked over to the RV.

She shrugged, "Guess we will find out in the morning when everyone has had a good night's sleep," she smiled.

"Do I need to be worried about Nick and his feelings on this job?"

Amanda smiled. "I'm sure he will be fine," she said.

"Yeah well I'm not willing to risk it. Fin, go and get Elliot and Olivia. Amanda get Nick out here," he said to them. They both looked at each and shrugged before heading off in different directions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia rolled over onto her side and looked at the small clock beside the bed and saw it was just before 5am. She sat up and stretched as she sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't believe she had slept so well.

A smile spread across her face as memories of the night before flooded through her head. She felt the bed moving and a small grunt from behind her.

"You cannot be getting up already," groaned Amanda. "It's far too early and we aren't moving out till at least eight.

"Once I'm awake that's it," said Olivia standing up and stretching again.

"Well close the door quietly on the way out," she mumbled turning over and closing her eyes.

Olivia grabbed her bag and left the room stepping straight into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She quickly stripped as she waited for the water to warm up before stepping under the spray and her thoughts going back to seven hours earlier.

 _They finally broke apart and panted for breath_ _ **.**_

" _We should head back up to the others," said Olivia and Elliot had nodded._

" _It's starting to get a little cold in here anyway," he breathed against her lips as his hands skimmed down her sides and he took hold of her hands. "Come on," he smiled leading her out the water._

 _Olivia grinned and licked her lips as they left the water and her eyes went straight to his bare ass as he walked slightly ahead of her. She reached out as he stopped and ran a single finger down his back and over his ass cheeks before stepping up and right behind him, her front flush with his back and wrapped her arms around his waist._

" _Everything okay?" he asked her and he felt her nod her head between his shoulder blades. "Are you still scared of me?"_

" _Yes," she said nodding and Elliot swallowed hard._

" _But I thought…. The kiss and everything, I thought…"_

 _Olivia smiled against his back and kissed it softly as she felt him tensing up._

" _I'm scared Elliot, because that kiss… it was everything I hoped it would be and more. It wasn't awkward, it was perfect."_

" _So why are you scared still?"_

" _Because of how much I want you," she told him and Elliot smiled before turning to face her cupping her cheek._

" _And you don't think I want you just as much?"_

" _Oh I can feel how much you want me," she chuckled as she felt his erection pushing against her stomach and Elliot laughed._

" _What the hell do you expect, Benson? Your stood here almost naked."_

 _Olivia looked into his eyes._

" _And how do you think I'm feeling, you are naked," she said biting on her bottom lip as Elliot licked his lips. "I just….. I have tried to hold back these feelings and hide them for so long, but now, now I don't have to and I ….. God I don't know what I'm trying to say," she smiled at him._

 _Elliot moved his head slightly and kissed her lips softly. "We should get back up there," he told her._

" _Yeah," she whispered back._

 _Elliot stepped away and bent over picking up the towel and handing it to Olivia and waited for her to dry herself. As she finished he reached out for the towel but Olivia shook her head and stepped towards him._

" _Let me," she said reaching up with the towel and slowly drying his chest."Turn around."_

 _Elliot done as she asked thank full to be facing away from as his cock became harder under her touch._

 _Olivia dropped the towel to the ground and placed her hands on his hips as she gently kissed his back moving across from one shoulder blade to the other, her lips barley touching him._

" _Liv," he croaked out._

" _Ssshhh," she said as she moved around him to his front her lips brushing over the tops of his arms._

" _Shit," he moaned as she kissed her way over chest and gently licked his nipple before sucking it lightly into her mouth as her hand moved downwards over his muscled stomach. Elliot hissed as the back of her brushed against his cock. He moved quickly grabbing hold of her wrist._

 _Olivia let go of his nipple and looked up at him meeting his eyes._

" _Let me take care of you?" she couldn't believe she had said that or how forward she was being with him._

" _Liv…."_

" _El, you're never going to be able to relax like that, never mind get your jeans back on. Let me help you," she said pulling her wrist out of his grip and running her fingers lightly up the length of his cock."Let me help you relax," she said a little shocked at how forward she was being. But all she knew was she wanted no needed to touch him._

" _Jesus Christ," he said closing his eyes as she took hold of him._

" _Just relax," she said as her other hand cupped the back of his head and she pulled him down and kissed him passionately, as her hand began to move._

" _Yo! Guys, Cragen wants' you!" said Fin from the tree line, where all he could see was the back of Olivia._

" _You have got to be kidding me grunted Elliot as Olivia dropped her head to his shoulder and he felt her laughing. "I am going to fucking kill him."_

" _He said now," Fin told them._

 _Elliot looked over his shoulder and saw Fin stood there a huge grin on his face, before he turned away and headed back to the camp._

" _Right now I don't know who I dislike the most," growled Elliot. "Nick or Fin."_

 _Olivia looked down at his softening cock._

" _You gonna be okay?" she asked him and Elliot nodded before they broke apart and picked up their clothes and got dressed, as Elliot carefully pulled on his jeans. Once dressed, Elliot took her hand and they walked in silence back to the camp area._

" _If I'm honest," said Elliot as they entered the clearing and walked towards the others and the camp fire. "I'm quite glad we got interrupted," he told her._

 _Olivia turned her head to look at him. "What?... Why?" she asked thinking she had done something wrong._

" _Because," he said lowering his voice and leaning into her. "The first time I cum with you, I want it to be buried deep inside you, not in your hand," he said leaving loose of her hand as she stopped walking and he carried on._

" _Liv you okay?" asked Amanda._

" _Erm yeah, I'm good," she said looking over at Elliot who was sitting in one of the camp chairs with a smug look on his face as Nick gave him a filthy look from across the fire._

 _Don read them all the riot act about getting on and to stop behaving like kids. He then decided that because of John's injuries he should travel with Elliot, Olivia and Amanda in the morning, so if needed he could lie down. Nick would go with him and Fin was still on the bike. After another quick discussion everyone went to bed leaving just Olivia and Elliot._

" _You still staying up all night," she asked him._

" _Yeah, one of us should, I will sleep once we get on the road."_

" _Okay," she smiled and looked over her shoulder towards the RV. "I should erm….. I should go and get some sleep."_

" _Yeah," he said walking around the fire and taking her hand. "Come on," he smiled. "I will walk you home."_

 _Olivia laughed. "What all of the ten steps?"_

" _Hey, anything could happen in those ten steps," he laughed as they reached the door and they stood facing each._

" _Made it here safely," she said quietly._

" _Yeah….. I had a great time tonight," he smirked making her laugh._

" _Me too, well apart from Nick and Fin interrupting every time we got to a good bit."_

" _It just means we still got those good bits to come," he told her._

 _Olivia looked away from his eyes and down to the floor._

" _What?" he asked her, but she kept her eyes fixed to the dusty floor. "Liv, what is it?"_

" _I have dreamt of those good bits for so many years," she said her voice just above a whisper. "And when you left, I thought that's what it would always be, just a dream."_

 _Elliot put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes again._

" _I had those dreams as well," he told her. "And I never thought they would come true, but here we are Liv. I know we still have things to talk about and we have a lot going on right now….. But I am here and I'm not planning on going anywhere. I swear to you."_

 _Olivia nodded but didn't speak._

" _I know I don't have a right to ask this Liv after what happened, but you need to trust me and believe me. After that kiss in the lake," he smiled. "There is no way I could leave you again," he said cupping her cheek. "Liv…I….. I…..lo…."_

 _Olivia put a finger to his lips stopping him from finishing the sentence. She pushed up onto her toes and kissed him softly._

" _The first time I hear those words," she smiled at him. "Is when your buried deep inside me," she told him kissing his lips once more before turning away from him and stepping inside the RV, closing the door behind her, leaving Elliot rooted to the spot staring at the closed door._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What time is it?" asked Elliot yawning as he came out the bedroom dressed in only a pair of long shorts.

"Almost 6pm," said Amanda looking up from the book she was reading. "And stay back there out of sight," she warned him as he went walk past her.

"I guess the last few days caught up with me. Where's Liv and John?" he asked looking around.

"We stopped for gas and they have popped to the store to get a few things."

Elliot nodded and took a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down opposite Amanda.

"So we still planning on driving all through the night?" he asked her.

"That's the plan. Olivia got some sleep earlier so she will drive the first part. We are going to wait here for Don and Nick. John says he feels a lot better so he is going to jump in with Don."

"Great, just what we need Mr PMT," mumbled Elliot making Amanda smile.

"Give him a break, he isn't a bad guy," she said closing her book.

"He fired his gun for no reason. He has done nothing but be a pain in the ass since we met up."

"Oh and you have been a ray of sunshine this full time," she said as she stood up.

"Yeah well I had my reasons," he sighed.

"And so does Nick."

Elliot just looked at her.

"Look, when we joined the unit Olivia was still raw from your departure. She didn't want to accept that you had left. She gave both me and Nick a hard time and wouldn't accept Nick as her Partner. It took her quite a while to trust him. Nick is just looking out for her. He doesn't want his partner getting hurt again."

"And you're sure that's all it is?"

Amanda took a soda from the fridge and sat back down.

"I'm not stupid Amanda; I have seen the way he looks at her. It's the same way I used to look at her."

"Look he just cares for her…."

"More than a partner should?"

Amanda sighed. "I don't know….Maybe. But he has never said anything to anyone, and does it really matter…."

"I'm gonna kill the little fucker," he said standing up and beginning to pace.

"And what do you think that will achieve?"

"I don't care but it will make me feel a lot better."

Amanda stood up right in front of him."Look I get your pissed at him. Firing his gun last night was a stupid ass thing to do. But he was there for Olivia when you weren't. He has helped her to get back on track again, so give the guy a break. Are you trying to tell me you don't understand what he is going through? Yes he has feeling for her, feelings I'm sure he couldn't help getting. But he has to sit back and watch her fall into your arms the minute you are back in her life. Just think how hard it must be for him, to watch her with you."

Elliot stared Amanda in the eyes as he let out a hard breath.

"Just give him a chance. He is a good guy who just happens to have fallen for a woman he can't have and who doesn't want him. Just ease off on him."

Elliot sighed. "Fine, but if he tries any stupid shit again I will hurt him," he said as the door to the RV opened and Olivia climbed in. She looked at Elliot and Amanda stood toe to toe.

"Everything okay?" she asked as the door slammed behind her and she stood with her arms full of bags.

"Yeah everything is fine…. Right Stabler?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he said his eyes locking on Olivia's.

"Good to hear," said Olivia. "Nick has just popped to the store, to get a few things then we can be on our way again. We are going to drive through the night and Fin is going ahead to find somewhere to rest up tomorrow night."

Elliot and Amanda nodded as Olivia looked between them. Elliot moved around Amanda and stepped towards her. "Here give me those," he said taking the bags from her and turning to put them on the bench.

"Thanks," she said as Amanda walked towards the front of the RV and climbed into the driver's seat getting ready to leave as soon as Nick joined them. Olivia reached into one of the bags and pulled out a cheap new cell phone. "Here," she said handing it to him. "Go call your kids," she smiled at him. "Let them know your okay."

"Liv…"

"Once you have called them we will get rid of it. Let them know you will call them when you can and not to worry."

"Thank you," he smiled taking the phone from her. "I will go in there," he said pointing to the bedroom.

"Say hi from me," she told him as he disappeared through the door.

Olivia put the rest of the shopping away and climbed into the passenger seat just as Nick came back from the store.

"You ready to go," Amanda asked him and Nick nodded. Neither her nor Olivia spoke as Nick put away the stuff he had bought from the store as Amanda pulled away and onto the highway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia looked towards the bedroom door; it had been almost an hour since Elliot had gone in there to call the kids. Her and Amanda had chatted quietly as they drove whilst Nick sat at the table in silence.

"I'm going to check on Elliot," she told Amanda standing up.

"He's a big boy Olivia, what do you think is going to happen to him in the bedroom," said Nick as she walked to the back of the RV.

Olivia sighed and stopped in front of Nick.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked him.

Nick shrugged. "I don't have a problem."

"So why you being such a Dick all the time, this job is hard enough without you adding more stress to it."

"Look I don't like the guy alright, and nothing any of you say will change my mind on that."

"Erm…Guys," said Amanda. "I hate to interrupt your little one on one time back there, but we might have a slight problem," she said slowing down slightly.

Olivia and Nick stepped towards the front and looked out the window. A gang of bikers were parked outside a truck stop.

"Just keep driving," said Olivia as Nick climbed into the passenger seat. She turned and moved quickly to the bedroom knocking once on the door before opening it.

"El stay in here," she told him. Elliot turned to her his eyes red and his cheeks wet with tears and nodded.

"Sure," he said not even asking why. Olivia looked to the front as they drove past the truck stop and bikers.

"I will be back in a minute," she told him, and he nodded as she closed the door and went back to the front. "Well?" she asked them as they all looked in the rear view mirrors, the bikers still at the truck stop and disappearing into the distance.

"They had the same patch on the jackets as Stabler's tattoo," said Nick.

"It looks like his gang has caught up with us," said Amanda.

"Shit," said Olivia as they rounded a bend and they lost sight of the gang. "Just keep driving," she said to Amanda. "They didn't seem interested in us as we drove past."

"But they are on the same route as we are, that cannot be a coincidence," said Amanda. "There were loads of different roads we could have taken. And we haven't been in contact with anybody else not even the FEDS. "

"I know," said Olivia, just as puzzled as to how they would know the route they were taking. Not once had they taken a direct route. "Just keep going it doesn't like they are following us….Nick you stay up here with Amanda and keep a look out. Check the map and look for a turn off so we can deviate slightly, make sure their not following us. I need to check on Elliot."

She ignored the look Nick gave her and went to the back of the RV. She didn't knock on the door this time and walked straight in closing the door behind her. Elliot was sitting on the edge of the bed his head in his hands. Olivia sat down next to him and reached out taking hold of his hand.

"What happened?" she asked him. "Is there something wrong at home…..with the kids?"

Elliot shook his head. "No…. Their….Their all great," he sniffed wiping his eyes.

"So why the tears?"

"I don't know, I guess it was hearing their voices. They sounded so happy to hear from me, especially when I told them I was coming home, for good."

Olivia smiled. "And you didn't expect that?"

"I just figured they would have been angry with me still for leaving like I did, I mean I never really explained everything properly to them, and when I used to call them it was always short and brief just to let them know I was okay, never what I was doing and where."

"They are your kids El; of course they are going to be happy no matter what has happened. They just want their dad home….."

"And it helps when less than 30 minutes before I spoke to them somebody else had called them," he said giving her a sideway glance and a small smile.

"Which one told you?"

"Kathleen let it slip," he said turning to face her.

"I should have known," she chuckled. "She has never been any good at keeping her mouth shut."

"Thanks," he said putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her head.

"You don't need to thank me El. I just wanted your kids to know exactly what had happened and what is happening. And I know you; you wouldn't have told them everything."

"You know me so well," he said leaning forward and capturing her lips softly.

"Not nearly as well as I would like to," she smirked against his lips making him smile.

"Well maybe we should do something about that," he said as he pushed her back on the bed and they both rolled slightly as the RV turned off the main route. "I thought we were staying on the highway for a while to make up lost time?"

"We were, however we just passed a load of your old gang at the last truck stop…."

Elliot sat upright.

"What the hell do you mean, we just passed them. Liv we are hundreds of miles away from their town, they don't normally ever ride out this far, and how would they know which route we are on."

"I don't know. We drove past them, checked in the mirrors and they didn't follow. I told Nick to find another route and take it just in case."

Elliot stood up and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"How the hell do they know the route we are on?" he asked out loud as he leant against the wall.

"I don't know. We haven't been in touch with the FEDS, we have been using throw away cell phones, fake ID's and swapping vehicles," she said as Elliot just looked down at her. "We have been as careful as we could have been."

"Unless one of us hasn't?"

Olivia just stared at him. "What you saying one of us has been giving info to the gang," she snapped angry that he could think that. Elliot just shrugged.

"How else would they know where we are?"

"You really think one of us would do that?"

"Look all I know is that gang, is a long way from home. On a road that is miles off any normal route you would take if driving back to New York. So if you have any other explanation on how they know where we are, then tell me."

Olivia sighed and ran her hand over her face. "I just can't see any of this squad doing such a thing," she told him.

Elliot sat down next to her and took her hand. "Liv when I asked for you guys to come and help me I only meant Don, John and Fin," Olivia looked at him hurt when he missed her name. "You know why I didn't want you here at first," he smiled kissing her softly. "But I didn't ask for Amaro or Amanda, I didn't know them."

"El you can't really think it's one of them? I know you don't know them, but I do and I trust them."

Elliot was just about to answer when the roar of motorbikes from behind the RV could be heard.

They both jumped up and ran from the room to the front standing behind Amanda and Nick and looking into the rear view mirrors.

"How many can you see?" asked Olivia.

"About 5 or 6," said Amanda. "Some are right behind the RV so I can't see them."

"Just keep driving," she told her.

"If any come up the side of the RV swerve into them," Elliot told her. "Don't think twice about it." Amanda nodded as Elliot and Olivia both grabbed their guns.

"If we turned off our route how the hell did they know which way we went?" asked Olivia looking towards Nick and Amanda.

"There were only two more routes we could have taken," said Nick. "There isn't many of them maybe they split up, each group taking a road."

Elliot leant forward and looked into the mirrors again, just in time to see the front two bikers raise their weapons.

"Shit!" he said just as they fired the shot taking out the mirror making the others jump. "Amanda, when I say slam on the brakes on," he told her moving forward and under the dash pulling open the fuse box. He found the fuse for the brake lights and took it out. "Okay every one hold one…..Now!" he told her and she hit the brakes.

They heard the screeching of brakes and felt the RV jerk as bikes hit the rear of the RV.

"Hit the gas," he told her. Amanda done as he said and as he pulled away they saw 2 bikes crashed on the road behind him. "Two down four to go," grinned Elliot looking at Olivia as the other four bikes picked their speed back up and closed the gap again. Shots ringing out from behind as they riders fired at the RV.

"Time to fire back I guess," said Elliot going to the nearest window and opening it. Olivia copied him on the other side, as Nick kept a look out in the mirror. They both began firing blindly behind them, hoping they would hit something.

Nick glanced across and into the far mirror just in time to see one of the bikes riding up the side.

"Amanda to the right!" he shouted. She looked in the mirror and quickly turned the wheel slamming into the bike. The bike shot off the road crashing into the trees.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" she gasped as she regained control of the RV.

Elliot quickly reloaded and carried on firing.

"It's no good!" shouted Nick. "They have dropped back behind the RV."

"Should I brake again?" asked Amanda.

"It won't do any good," said Elliot pulling his arm back in. "They will be expecting it."

Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by another straight away and Amanda lost control of the RV.

"Shit!" yelled Olivia as she was threw across RV.

"Hang on!" yelled Elliot as the RV began to go sideways down the road due to the tyres that had been shot out by the last two riders. There was another loud bang just before the RV flipped and rolled once fully before skidding down the road on its side.

 **On a roll with this one and have half the next Chapter already done.**

 **Next chapter of Ice Cold Heart is in hand but it takes me a little longer to write as the storyline is a little more complicated lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bit of an action chapter this one. Still find it really hard to write fight scenes.**

Chapter 8

The RV finally came to a stop lying across the road.

Amanda groaned and reached for the key turning off the engine. "Nick," she said looking up to where Nick was hanging from his seatbelt in the passenger side.

"I…. I'm okay," he groaned moving his arms and legs, making sure nothing was broken. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Well we are talking so I'm not dead," she groaned. "Olivia… Stabler," she called quietly into the back. "Can you see back there?" she asked Nick.

"No," he said trying to turn around.

They both heard the sound of the bikes stopping and the engines being turned off.

"Fuck me!" they heard someone yelling. "That was fucking awesome," he laughed.

"Just get up there and check none of them assholes are still alive, and if they are kill them. I will keep watch."

"Even if that traitor is in there and still alive?"

"No if he is in there and alive drag him out here I want to have some fun with him first."

"What about the women?"

The second man sighed. "Fine, if their alive shoot them in the leg so they can't move, fuck them then kill them."

"Shit yes!" he shouted moving closer to the front of the RV.

"Shit!" said Amanda trying to get her seatbelt off.

"Stay still," Nick whispered. "Just stay fucking still."

Amanda closed her eyes and went as limp as she could, as Nick done the same. They could hear footsteps outside the front on the broken glass.

"Well?" the voice further away asked him.

"The two in the front are either dead of knocked out," he told him.

"And the others, there must be at least three in there if not more."

"Hang on I can't see proper cause of the glass."

Amanda jumped slightly as he began to kick in the remainder of the broken glass. She opened her eyes slightly and saw him bending over looking into the RV.

"Well?" asked the second guy.

"I can't see mu…"

Amanda and Nicked both jumped as there was a bang and the back of the man's head exploded as the bullet hit him.

"Tommy! Tommy! You okay," yelled the man keeping watch.

"No he fucking isn't!" yelled Elliot. "And neither will you be Mick," Elliot threatened him.

"You're a dead man Joe" he yelled using Elliot's undercover name. "A fucking dead man."

Elliot looked over at Olivia who was looking at him wide eyes blood trickling down her face.

"Stay back here," he whispered. She shook her head.

"For once Benson, do as I ask," he smiled. "And keep a watch to the front," he told her, as he slowly and quietly made his way to the back of the RV careful not to fall over the wrecked furniture. He forced open the bedroom door and knelt down next to the skylight in the roof that was now the side of the RV. He slowly pulled the lever and opened the hatch a little and looked through the gap.

He spotted Mick standing next to the front wheels his weapon drawn.

"You might as well come out now and give yourself up!" he shouted into RV. "The rest of the guys will be on their way soon.

Elliot pushed the hatch open a little more and took aim pulling the trigger hitting Mick in the back. He dropped to the ground screaming in agony from the bullet wound. Elliot kicked the hatch fully out and crawled out and stood up walking slowly towards Mick, his weapon still pointing towards him.

He used his foot to roll Mick over onto his back and stared down at him.

"How did you find us?" Elliot asked him.

"Fuck you," he spluttered.

"You would like that wouldn't you," said Elliot aiming his gun down at Mick's head. "I saw the way you were with the young boys … it made me sick, everything about you guys made me sick. Now who told you the route we were taking?" he asked again crouching down and pressing the gun to his head.

"You may….. As well …..Kill me," he coughed blood spitting from his mouth. "Cause….Cause I won't tell you shit."

"Fine," said Elliot pulling the trigger and standing up.

He turned around and saw Nick watching him as Amanda and Olivia crawled out the front window of the RV.

"Killing people comes really easy to you, doesn't it?" said Nick.

"No….Killing those bastards to keep the people I care about alive, comes easy to me."

"He wasn't armed, he was dying anyway, you didn't need to shoot him in the head."

Elliot stepped forward almost nose to nose with Nick. "And what would have happened if I had left him and the gang found him, and he then told them everything. What you look like, how many of us there was and which direction we took off in."

Nick just stared at him.

"You don't let animals like this live. You take them out and move on."

"Yeah well I'm not you," said Nick his face getting closer to Elliot's.

Elliot smirked. "Well thank fuck for that, cause if you were we would all be dead by now," he said his eyes fixed on Nicks daring him to say something else.

"El," said Olivia putting her hand on Elliot's arms."We should get out of here."

"Yeah," said Elliot stepping back and facing her. "You sure your okay?" he asked her, reaching up and lightly touching the cut on her head wiping away the blood.

"I will be fine, just a few cuts and bruises, I've had worse."

"Amanda, you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm good, but Liv's right we should get out of here. Let's grab what we can carry from inside the RV," she said.

"I will grab some stuff you guys stay out here," said Olivia.

Elliot walked over to the two bikes belonging to the bikers. "Can you ride?" he asked looking at Nick.

Nick shook his head. "No."

"Well there's a surprise," he sighed.

"I can," said Amanda walking towards one of the bikes. "He can ride with me," she said climbing on.

"Which way we going to go?" Olivia asked as she came back carry a couple of day sacks and handed one to Nick. After they climbed on the bike she looked at the map.

"Back the way we came, find a road to bypass the truck stop in case they left some guys there. Then I think we should head south a bit before picking a route east. Get as far away from the route we were taking," he said looking over at Amanda and Nick.

"I still don't get how they knew the route we taking," said Olivia.

"Yeah me either," said Elliot his eyes fixed on Nick who kept his eyes fixed to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot pulled off the road and onto a track before stopping and waited for Amanda to pull up next to him.

"How much gas you got left?" he asked her.

"About quarter of a tank."

"Yeah me too, I think we should look for somewhere to rest up for the night. Driving an RV all night is one thing, but not bikes."

"Sounds good to me, it's been a while since I rode this long," she told him as Olivia looked down at the map.

Before they had left the RV they stopped and checked the three bikers that had crashed. Two were dead one from the crashes the other was dead before they drove off. Elliot had taken all their guns and smashed up their cell phones and their bikes.

They had passed by the truck stop over 2 hours ago and it had been about a half hour after that they had started heading east again. So far they had only past a few cars and trucks as they kept changing roads as much as they could. They really were off the main routes.

"I think we should keep going on the road we were on and just hope we past a small motel," said Olivia.

"Well I guess we go till we either run out of gas, find somewhere to rest or find a gas station," said Elliot turning the bike around. He waited for Amanda before they set off back on the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank god for that," said Olivia flopping down on the bed. "I thought we were going to have to spend the night outside.

They had driven for about half an hour before they came upon the Motel and small bar and restaurant. They hid the bikes around the back and Olivia and Amanda went and booked two rooms for them.

There were no other cars or bikes parked out the front and the old women who checked them in said they were the first guests for almost a week. That they only normally got fisherman and hunters staying.

Olivia had called Don, and told him what had happened, and that they would call tomorrow and arrange somewhere to meet up. She could tell Don was worried about how the bikers found them. He said he would call Dana and ask her to look into it. Olivia kept to herself what Elliot had said about Nick and Amanda.

"Come on," said Elliot grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the bed. "Let's go and get something to eat and have a drink," he smiled at her.

"You think that's wise?"

"We will sit by the window to keep a look out. I'm starving and could really do with just relaxing even if it's just for an hour," he said pulling her into his arms. He was just about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought," she smiled walking out of his arms and checking through the spy hole before opening it and Amanda and Nick walked in.

"We were just heading for something to eat," Amanda told them.

"Same," said Olivia as her Amanda looked between Nick and Elliot who were glaring at each other.

"Do you think you boys can be civil to each other in public and not bring attention to us?" Amanda asked both of them.

"Sure," said Elliot stepping towards Olivia and putting his arm around her waist. "Let's go," he said looking back at Nick and grinning as his hand slipped over Olivia's ass.

Olivia knew she should have pulled Elliot for what he had done, and she knew he only done it to wind up Nick, but after the way Nick had been behaving lately he deserved it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot finished his beer and stood up taking hold of Olivia's hand.

"Let's dance," he smirked at her.

Olivia looked at him as though he was stupid.

"You want to dance?"

"Yeah, come on Benson. All those police functions we went to and I could never dance with you. So dance with me now."

"El …."

"Please," he said pouting.

"Fine, but you ever pout like that again and I will kick you in the nuts," she laughed standing up. "You will keep a look out?" she asked Amanda as Elliot tried to drag her to the small dance floor.

Amanda nodded as Nick came towards her from the bar with another beer.

Apart from four old men in the corner playing poker and the barmen they were the only ones in there. The woman who had checked them in had taken their orders and cooked their food before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Elliot pulled her to him wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling their hands up between resting between their chests as the juke box changed and some slow country music came on, and they swayed slowly together.

"Fifteen years and this is the first time we have danced together," he said into her ear as their cheeks rested together.

"Yeah well we never really got the chance to. You always had Kathy at the few functions we went to."

"And you always had some gloating bastard, who showed off all night having you on his arm," he smiled against her cheek.

"You mean like you did tonight as we left the room?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Benson," he chuckled pulling her closer to him.

"I mean the hand on my ass, when Nick was stood behind us."

"Oh that."

"Yeah that."

Elliot just shrugged. "Just letting him know, you're off limits," he laughed.

"You were like a dog marking your territory."

Elliot pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye.

"He just rubs me up the wrong way."

"I know, but we all need to get on, we still have a long way to go."

"I know," he said dropping his head back down towards hers. "I will try and behave," he told her.

"That's good to hear," she said against his neck her lips tickling him before she placed a gentle kiss against his skin.

"I never thought we would be like this," he said leaving go of her hand and wrapping it around her waist as well.

"Me either," she said as her head dropped against his shoulder. "I really thought when I first saw you again that you hated me."

"And I thought I had totally fucked up when you left….. I can't lose you Liv."

"Your not going to," she said holding him close to her as they moved slowly around the small dance floor.

Amanda looked across the table at Nick who was watching Elliot and Olivia a frown on his face.

"It doesn't matter how long or how much you stare at them it won't change how they feel for each other."

Nick sighed and picked up his beer taking a large drink.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it though… He will hurt her, eventually."

Amanda shook her head and turned around looking out the window and into the quiet parking lot.

Olivia yawned making Elliot smile.

"Come on," he said looking down at her. "Let's go to bed."

Olivia looked up smirking at him. "Your quite sure of yourself Stabler."

Elliot gently cupped her cheek. "I don't want to rush you into anything," he whispered. "We can take it as fast or slow as you want. As long as I get to hold you next to me all night I will be happy."

Olivia pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly smiling.

"Remember last night when I told you, you couldn't say those words until your were buried deep inside me," she breathed against his lips.

"How could I forget," he said his lips brushing against hers.

"Well… I think it's time you told me."

Elliot smiled before kissing her softly at first, then deepening as he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her head to him, the kiss becoming harder and more passionate as their tongues fought for control.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" cursed Nick pushing his chair back and standing up. "I'm going to the men's room."

Amanda looked towards the dance floor and saw Elliot and Olivia kissing and then watched Nick disappearing down the corridor towards the men's room.

They finally pulled apart gasping for breath.

"We should leave," she panted.

"Yeah we should… Just give me two minutes, I need to…. You know," he said nodding towards the men's room.

"Don't be long," she said kissing him once again before turning and walking towards Amanda who was sat smirking at them. "Oh and El," she said as she saw him taking change out of his pocket and checking it. "You won't be needing anything out of the machines in there…. I trust you," she winked before turning away from him.

"Fuck me," he sighed to himself as he turned away and headed towards the men room. He slowed as he neared the door and heard talking from the other side, and stopped to listen. He felt anger racing through his body before he slammed the door open.

"You little fucking prick!" he yelled as his fist connected with Nicks face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia picked up her beer and took a large drink as Amanda sat smirking at her.

"What?" asked Olivia unable to stop the smile on her face.

Before Amanda could answer they both turned their heads towards the yelling coming from towards the men's room.

"What the hell?" said Amanda as they both stood up just in time to see Nick stumbling down the corridor into the bar followed by Elliot. Before either woman could say anything Elliot grabbed Nick and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor. He stepped towards Nick just as Nick kicked out and swept Elliot's leg from beneath him and Elliot dropped to the floor.

"Jesus Christ," said Olivia as her and Amanda ran towards them as Elliot jumped to his feet and grinned at Nick before launching himself towards him and pushing him across a table. Nick slid across the table and onto the floor, just in time to meet Elliot's foot as he kicked him the ribs knocking the air from him.

Elliot grabbed hold of him ignoring the yells from Olivia and Amanda to break it up.

Once he had Nick on his feet he punched him again. "You two faced, lying piece of shit!" he yelled. Just as he was about to punch him again Nick flung his head forward and head butted him in the face cutting his lip. Elliot just grinned before grabbing him by the throat and punching him hard in the ribs then the face as Nick dropped to the floor.

"Elliot!" yelled Olivia grabbing hold of his arm and spinning him around."Enough!... I said enough!" she screamed standing in front of him and blocking his way as Amanda dropped to her knee beside Nick.

Elliot panted for breath and tried to calm down the rage inside him still bubbling away.

"Elliot…Elliot," said Olivia cupping his face. "Just calm down…. For me, just calm down."

Elliot blinked a few times and nodded as he licked at the blood on his lip.

Olivia looked around the bar and over to the barman and the four men.

"Sorry about that," she apologised. "It's been a long few days on the road stuck together. We will get them out of here."

The barman nodded. "No damage done," he said looking around. "And we had worse in here," he smiled. "Just get them out of here."

Olivia nodded. "Get him up," she said to Amanda nodding to Nick. "Come on you," she said to Elliot taking his hand and pulling him from the bar.

Amanda helped Nick to his feet and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What the hell did you say to him?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he winced. "I told you the guy is off his head, he just went for me."

"He just went for you….Just like that?"

"Yeah," he said quietly as they approached their rooms. Olivia came out of hers and Elliot's.

"In here," she said to them.

"No thanks," said Nick. "I'm going to get sorted."

"It wasn't a request," she told him. "In here now," she said turning her back and walking into the room.

Amanda and Nick walked in and closed the door behind them. Elliot was pacing back and forward still worked up as Olivia stood by the bed her arms folded across her chest as Nick leant against the closed door holding his ribs.

"So one of you want to explain what the hell all that was about?" she asked them both. Elliot stopped pacing and glared at Nick.

"Why don't you tell her," he snapped.

Olivia looked at Elliot and then Nick.

"I don't know what the hell is on about. I was taking a leak and he came in and went crazy," he mumbled.

Elliot moved quickly towards him and grabbed hold of his shirt pinning him against the door. Nick struggled as Elliot's hand went to his pocket and he pulled out a cell phone and held it up in front of Nicks face.

"Ask him who he has been calling on this?" Elliot said pushing Nick against the door and letting go of him, and walking back to the other side of the room handing Olivia the cell phone.

"Nick?" said Olivia, but Nick just stood staring at her.

"I heard him in the men's room. I heard him saying no one was supposed to get hurt. That they over turned the RV and nearly killed us all…He," he said pointing at Nick. "He is the reason they always know the route we are taking," he said trying to keep himself calm.

Olivia looked down at the phone without a word and scrolled to the contacts there was only one number.

"Whose number is this?" she asked Nick.

"Look Olivia I …"

"Whose number?" she asked again but before he could answer she pressed the call button and held the phone to her ear as it rang.

"I take it your over feeling guilty," said the voice on the other side. Olivia narrowed her eyes concentrating on the voice. "Amaro you there? We need to know your exact location?"

Olivia snapped the phone shut and walked over to Nick.

"Olivia it's not what you think, I …"

He never got to finish as Olivia slapped him hard.

"You prick!" she snapped breathing hard.

"Olivia, I ….."

She held up her hand silencing him. "Does he know where we are?" she asked him. "Have you told him where we are staying?"

Nick shook his head. "No, after what happened earlier today. I called him to tell him that couldn't happen again. I told him we had changed our route but that was it."

"Liv, who did he call?" asked Elliot.

"Who is the we?" she asked Nick ignoring Elliot. "He said WE need to know your exact location, who he is working with?"

Nick looked around the room.

"Who the fuck is Tucker working with!" she yelled getting right up into Nicks face. "WHO!"

"Some guy from the FBI, his…. His name is Porter," said Nick.

"Porter…. Tucker is working with Porter?"

"Jesus Christ," said Elliot.

"Whose Porter?" asked Amanda.

"An FBI prick that never really liked me."

"He used to be my handler when I was undercover. We had a few run ins after that when our paths crossed, he and Elliot never really seen eye to eye."

"Let me guess, he asked you out," said Amanda and she saw Elliot tense up.

"Yeah something like that," said Olivia. "He and Elliot just rubbed each other up the wrong way."

"So a guy who didn't like you for coming between him and Liv and a guy who has always tried to take both your badges are gunning for you," said Amanda.

"It looks that way," said Elliot taking the phone from Olivia turning it off and throwing it on the bed..

"What are you getting out of this?" Olivia asked Nick. "Why would you put us all in danger like you have?"

"Nobody was supposed to get hurt. Porter is being paid by the gang to find Stabler. He enlisted Tucker to help him."

"So how did they get you involved?"

"Tucker heard me and Amanda in the corridor talking after Cragen told us about the protection detail. He followed me back home when I went to pack. He had heard how I felt about about you coming back into Olivia's life" he said looking at Elliot. "He told me, he could stop that, with my help, we could stop you coming back. I just didn't want you getting hurt again," he said turning to Olivia.

"And you thought by putting our lives in danger, by sending men who want Elliot dead after him, was a way to do that, how fucking stupid are you?"

She turned around facing Elliot.

"Why would Porter and Tucker want you dead?"

"Well for Porter it's simple," said Elliot sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I have him on video taking a payment on a drugs run we were doing. It seems he wasn't in the loop on the undercover mission, so he didn't know I was there. We were running drugs across county lines and getting paid in weapons. Porter was supplying the weapons to the other gang. I couldn't believe it when I saw him. I took photos on the camera I had hidden on my bike and kept out the way so he never saw me. Obviously he must of panicked when word got out I was undercover with the gang."

"And you never thought of telling me this?" asked Olivia getting angry.

"You didn't need to know…."

"What the hell do you mean I didn't need to know?" She asked raising her voice.

"You didn't need to know, not when we first met up," he said finishing his sentence. "But I would have told you," he said standing up and going to her standing in front of her. "I didn't hold it back on purpose. I had more important things on my mind other than Dean Porter….. Like getting my friend to forgive me, and to trust me again. But I would have told you Liv, I had no reason to hide it from you."

"Okay," she said believing him. "But what about Tucker? What reason did he have for wanting to get rid of you?"

"You really have to ask. That prick never liked me. He was always trying to get me kicked off the job. My guess is Porter heard they were coming to you guys and he needed someone on the inside. Tucker was always a slimy piece of shit, probably figured it was a good way to get rid of both of us."

"Porter promised Tucker a placement in the FBI with his own team, if they managed to stop you testifying," said Nick. "He would also get a cut of the money from the weapon sales."

"All those years he was gunning for us trying to make us out to be dirty cops and he is the one on the take," said Olivia and Elliot nodded.

"I swear Olivia I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"You mean apart from Elliot?"

The room went quiet.

"So what do we do now?" asked Amanda and Olivia shrugged.

"How much did you tell Porter earlier on the phone?" Elliot asked Nick. "The truth this time."

"I told him that we had changed route and were staying in a motel for the night. He asked where but I didn't tell him…..After yesterday I told him I wasn't going to be helping him anymore and they I was wrong to take Tuckers offer. But….Well….."

Elliot glared at him when he saw him hesitating.

"What, what is it?" he asked him walking towards him. "What you not telling us?"

"Yesterday, when the bikers found us, I hadn't told Porter our route because I wasn't sure myself and that's what I told him when I called him from my cell in the store, before I joined you in the RV."

"So how did they know?" asked Olivia as Amanda walked across the room and picked up the cell.

"You got this from Tucker the day we left I'm guessing?" she asked him and he nodded. "And my guess is you only turn it on when you call or to check for messages," he nodded again.

"I couldn't exactly charge it in front of your guys, so I saved the battery."

"Apart from tonight when did you last turn it on?"

"When I made the call at the store. It was on for a while as I forgot to turn it off. I finally turned it off when we went past the gang."

"Porter has been tracking his phone whenever it was turned on," said Amanda. "It's the only way he would have some sort of location on us other than what Nick told him."

"But the gang got ahead of us quickly," said Olivia.

"It wouldn't b hard to do," said Elliot. "They know we are heading to New York all they need to do is head in that general direction, and wait for a call from Porter with an exact location. It wouldn't take them long on bikes to reach us."

"That means they will be heading in our direction as we speak," said Olivia and Elliot nodded.

"Hopefully because the phone was only switched on for a short time he won't have the exact co-ordinates. But we need to get out of here and fast."

"But we only have the bikes and they are running low on fuel," said Amanda.

"Okay," said Elliot taking the phone from Amanda and handing it to Nick. "We need to get them off our trail, give us some space and time to get as far from them as possible," he said looking at the map. "This is what we do. There are a few cars parked out the back. We need to steal one of those. Nick will call Porter, tell him we are leaving early and tell him we are heading north, heading back to the main highway on the bikes," he turned to Nick. "Tell him after today we have panicked and we are going well off course hoping to put them off the trail."

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Then you fucking make him," Elliot told him.

"Me and Amanda will take the bikes and the phone and head out on the route that we tell Porter leaving the phone on so he can track us. I will put some extra fuel from the car into one of the bikes. Once Amanda's bike runs out of fuel we will dump the bike and hide it, and turn off the phone so he can't track us anymore but he will have the proof he needs on the course we are taking. In the mean time you and Nick take the car and head east find another place for us to lay low and rest for a while. Once you find somewhere call the cell you gave me and we will meet you there. At least the gang will be heading a totally different route to us."

"That could work," said Olivia. "At least it will give us a bit of space and time to come up with another plan. I will let Cragen know the plan."

Elliot nodded. "You okay with that plan?" he asked Amanda ignoring Nick and she nodded.

"Okay let's get going then," he said to them heading for the door.

 **Next up I reckon Elliot and Olivia need a little alone time, and it could be time to for me to finally get to the M rated stuff**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the continued support of this story.**

 **Time to spice it up a bit this chapter and bring in that M rating.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Olivia glanced over at Nick who was staring out the window.

"How could you?" she asked him. It was the first time she had spoken to him since they were in the room. He had called Porter and told him the story. Elliot had then searched him took the phone off him and put him in the car. Olivia had watched as Elliot leant in close to him and said something before slamming the door closed.

"I done it for you," he told her.

Olivia gripped the wheel hard.

"Don't give that bullshit," she snapped and Nick finally looked at her. "You could have gotten us all killed."

"Tucker told me nobody else would be hurt, do you really think I would have put us all in danger like that on purpose. All I wanted to do was keep you from being hurt again. Stabler will hurt you."

"Elliot would never hurt me …."

"He already has," he said turning in his seat to face her. "He walked out of your life without a word; you were in bits when I arrived at the unit…."

"And Elliot has explained what happened. How times do we need to go over this, until you finally get it?"

"All I wanted to do was look out for you and protect you like a good partner should."

"And that's exactly what Elliot does," she told him.

"You mean did? Stabler isn't your Partner any more, I am."

Olivia started to laugh. "Do you really think we are still going to be partners after this? Once Cragen and the others find out what you did, not to mention the FBI, you will be lucky to still have a job, never mind staying at Special Victims. You turned on a fellow office, putting us all in danger. Nobody is gonna want to work with you after this."

"Liv, I done it for you….. I care for you…I…I love you. I would never have let any harm come to you, you have to believe me…"

Olivia slammed the brakes on the car and Nick jerked forward hitting his head on the dashboard.

"What the hell?" he asked as Olivia's elbow shot out towards him and connected with his nose. He screamed out in pain as he heard and felt it pop, blood spurting from it. Olivia pushed the door open and climbed out the car starting to pace back and forwards as the sky started to become light.

She heard Nick climbing out the car and walking towards her.

"If I was you I would stop right there," she warned him. Nick stop and lifted his t-shirt up to his nose.

"I can't help how I feel," he told her.

Olivia just shook her head.

"And I know you feel something back."

"Are you totally insane? When have I ever given you any indication that I had feelings for you?"

"We were becoming closer; you were finally getting over Stabler leaving you. We went out for drinks….for meals…."

"We were Partners that's what Partners do!" she yelled at him.

"Stabler was just your Partner!" he yelled back.

"Elliot was …..He was never just my Partner, we were never just Partners, it went deeper than that a lot deeper, we had this connection, and from the moment we met we just clicked. We just worked. We would know what each other was thinking, we were there for each other. Sure we fought but we always made up and he was always there for me…"

"Until he just walked out your life and never got in touch," he interrupted her.

"Yeah, but now I know why and I can forgive him for that. Sure at the time I was hurt and angry, but that was because I didn't understand. Elliot would never hurt me knowingly and he would never put my life in danger or the lives of the people I care about."

Nick just stood staring at her.

"And that's because he is my Partner and he cares for me and he loves me, and he would protect me at any cost, just the same as I would for him."

"In case you forgot, I'm your Partner, not Stabler.

"You," she said walking towards him. "You are nothing to me, not any more. And if you try and hurt the man I love again, you will find out what real pain is. Now get your ass back in the car and shut the hell up," she said walking away from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot felt Amanda's head drop against his back as she struggled to stay awake. He grabbed her hands around his waist and kept hold of them to steady her in case she fell from the bike. He felt her jump and tighten her hold on him.

"Shit!" she gasped when she realised she had almost fallen asleep.

"We don't have much further," he shouted to her over the noise of the bike. "Do you think you can hang on for another twenty minutes or so?"

"Yeah," she shouted back. "The thought of a hot shower and a comfy bed will keep me going."

Elliot nodded and gripped the throttle picking up speed wanting to get to the motel as quick as he could.

Olivia had called them over two hours ago with the name of the motel she had booked them into and the directions. They had already dumped the first bike and hidden it well off the track, they then rode another 15 minutes up the road before they turned off the cell and doubled back on themselves for a while before turning off and heading towards Olivia and Nick.

Suddenly the bike spluttered a few times and Elliot pulled over to the side of the road.

"I was hoping we would have enough gas to make it," he said over his shoulder and Amanda climbed off the back and stretched. "It's only a mile or so down the road," he told her as he pushed the bike into the tree's and lay it down flat so it was hidden from the road.

"We best stay in the tree line just to be on the safe side," she said and Elliot nodded as they began to walk.

"How you feeling?" asked Elliot noticing how she was struggling to walk.

"Stiff," she smiled. "It's been a long time since I rode a bike for that long."

"Yeah it takes it out of you. When I rode from New York across the country to the gang my body was in bits."

They fell into silence again for a while as they walked.

"So, do you think you will come back to the unit?" she asked him. "I guess there will be a place once Cragen finds out about Nick."

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. I have moved on, me and Liv have moved on. I loved Special Victims and helping people, but after a while it's you that needs the help. It wears you down," he sighed. "Even before the shooting I was thinking of leaving."

"You were…. Does Olivia know?"

Elliot shook his head. "I hadn't got round to talking to her about it. It was all becoming too much. I was losing control and I knew I had to do something about it. I had it all planned out in my head," he said smiling. "Like some damn fairy tale. I was going to leave the job, tell Kathy we weren't working out and we should never have gotten back together just because of Eli. Then I was going to go to Liv and tell her how I felt…. It was all so perfect in here," he said tapping his head. "But then Jenna came into the station and that fairy tale turned into a nightmare, that I never thought I would wake up from."

"Olivia told me about….about how low you got," she told him and Elliot glanced over at her.

"Good, she needed to talk to someone."

"She couldn't handle it if you got like that again."

"I won't…. I promise. I was at an all time low and I tried to take the easy way out. I was a selfish prick to even think of doing it."

"So," she said nudging into him. "When did you realise you were in love with your Partner?" she grinned at him making Elliot laugh. "Come on Stabler, when did you look at Detective Benson and realise there was something more to it."

Elliot grinned. "That would have been at the end of our first week as Partners. I tried to pull the rank card on her as I was a higher grade and told her she wasn't ready to do a solo interview. She shot me down big style in front of everyone and pushed me out of the way and charged into the interview room. She had him confessing in less than ten minutes. I was stood watching her through the glass and all I could think was "That's my girl." She came out the interview smiled at me and told me I was buying the drinks that night. I fell in love with her there and then."

"And you waited all those years to tell her?"

"I still haven't told her," he said as they rounded the corner and the Motel came into view. "However if all goes to plan she will hear those words very soon," he smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot kicked off his boots and pulled off his socks before he flopped onto the bed and let out a long sigh.

"You hungry?" Olivia asked him. "I got some doughnuts earlier."

"I'm okay for now," he said closing his eyes. "So you gonna tell me what happened to Amaro and why he has swollen nose and the start of two black eyes?" he asked her without opening his eyes.

"He kind of walked into my elbow," she chuckled. Elliot lifted his head slightly and looked at her.

"Did he try something?"

She shook her head. "No, he just pissed me off." Elliot nodded and closed his eyes again. "Come on," she said reaching out for him. "You need a shower and some sleep," she told him grabbing hold of his hand and trying to pull him up.

Elliot smirked and moved quickly grabbing hold of her and pulling her onto the bed rolling over and pinning her down.

"I'm suddenly not tired," he said looking down at her, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes.

"Maybe not," she said licking her lips before grinning at him. "However," she said pushing him over quickly and straddling his thighs as she pinned him to the bed. "You…."she said dropping her head forward and brushing his lips with hers. "You really smell," she chuckled sniffing making him laugh as she kissed his nose.

"Yeah I guess I do," he said as she pushed herself off him and she took his hands pulling him up. "I can't even remember the last time I put on fresh clothes never mind took a shower.

She let go of his hands and turned away picking up a bag. "Funny you should say that," she said handing him the bag. "We passed a store on the way here, so I got you these, I hope they fit," she said as he looked at the bag.

"I'm sure they will be fine," he said looking at the size tag before yawning.

Olivia took the bag from him and threw it on the chair.

"Shower now," she said pushing him towards the bathroom. As Elliot got to the doorway he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Join me," he asked her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That was already my plan," she smiled as she pulled away from him and entered the bathroom.

Elliot looked down at the erection he already had from just holding her. "Down boy," he mumbled as he heard her pull the shower curtain around and he stepped into the bathroom behind her. The last thing he needed to do was embarrass himself.

He leant against the sink and watched her as she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks.

"You okay?" she asked him as she stopped and looked at him just standing and staring.

"Yeah," he said his voice deep and low and his eyes never leaving her not even blinking. "I just can't believe…..I mean after everything that has happened, and is happening, we are here….Like this and we are about to….."

"Take a shower," she smiled stepping towards him as her hands went to the bottom of her t-shirt and she pulled it up and over her head.

"Yeah," he gulped his eyes falling automatically to her breasts. The other times she had been almost naked in front of him had been in the dark. Her hands went to the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Let me help you," she said as she pulled the material up his body. Elliot raised his arms as she pulled it up over his head and dropped it to the floor.

She looked at the tattoos on his chest of the two guns and lightly ran her fingers over them making his pecks twitch.

"I guess you're stuck with all these now," she said as her fingers chased the outline.

"Take a closer look," he said his voice just above a whisper. She looked up at him puzzled. "Look at the top of the pistol grips," he told her. She looked back at the tattoo on the left and smiled before moving across to the other one and running her finger over the four numbers 6313. "I needed something to make them mine," he said as she looked up at him.

"Wasn't it dangerous getting our badge numbers?" she asked looking back at the other gun which had 4515 on it.

"I figured none of the gang would ever get close enough to see them."

She nodded before leaning forward and gently kissing his chest on his number.

She stepped back her hands going to the front clasp of her bra but Elliot gently grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Let me," he said moving her hands to her side, his hands resting on her hips just above the top of her jeans.

He watched her tongue run over her bottom lip and she hissed softly as his fingers gently brushed across her skin over her stomach and up to her breasts.

"If you have any doubts about us, about this, you need to say now," he told her looking her in the eyes.

"I don't," she answered him as his fingers snapped open the clasp and the cups of her bra parted slightly.

Elliot closed his eyes for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and he carefully and slowly pushed the lacy material over her breasts the palms of his hand brushing against her hardened nipples.

Olivia felt her heart beating in her chest as she looked down and watched him slowly taking off her bra. She held in a moan as his hands brushed against her nipples before he pushed the straps off her shoulders and the item fell to the floor.

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled as gazed at her chest. "So beautiful," he repeated as he ran a single finger over her skin, circling each nipple without actually touching it. He smiled when he saw the goose pimples covering her skin and her nipple harden even more.

"My turn," she told him snapping him out of the trance he was in.

"What do you mean?" he asked and then just smiled and looked down as her hands went to his belt and she quickly unbuckled it before popping the buttons on his jeans.

Elliot's hands done the same as he undone her jeans without even looking down. Unable to wait any longer he leant forward and captured her lips with his as his hands slipped inside her jeans and he cupped her ass cheeks. Olivia moaned into his mouth as her own hands moved inside his jeans and she pushed them down over his ass and they slipped to the floor leaving him completely naked, as his erection pushed against her stomach.

Elliot broke from the kiss and dropped his head to hers.

"I always seem to be more naked than you," he chuckled.

"So do something about it," she told him breathing heavily from the kiss.

Without another word Elliot pushed her jeans over her hips and down to the floor. Olivia stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Elliot's hands went back to her hips as his fingers played with lace of her panties. He looked her in the eyes before kissing her again softly and briefly.

"Only one item left," he said against her lips.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Just taking my time and savouring it," he smiled against her skin as his mouth moved slowly across her chin and down her neck towards her chest.

Olivia bit done on her bottom lip as he slowly dropped to his knees in front of her as he placed small kissed down between her breast and over her stomach stopping at the top of her panties.

"I swear to god, if Fin knocks on that door right now I will kill him," he said against her stomach.

She closed her eyes as he slowly pulled the lacy material down his fingers brushing over her legs as he pushed them all the way down to the floor.

Elliot let out the breath he was holding and opened his eyes. He licked his lips and swallowed hard as his eyes fell on neatly shaved pussy.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he moved his head forward and his lips pressed against the soft short hair.

"Oh god," moaned Olivia when she felt his lips press against the most intimate place on her body and he kissed her tenderly.

Elliot stood up and reached across turning on the shower.

"You okay?" he asked her as she was still stood with her eyes shut.

"Mmmmm," she sighed slowly opening her eyes. "Never felt better," she told him and saw him smirk. "What?"

"You think you feel good now, just wait until I am finished with you in a few hours," he said stepping into the shower and holding out his hand for her. She took hold of it and stepped under the hot spray.

"Your starting to get old Stabler, you really think you can actually last a few hours," she grinned back at him.

"Oh trust me," he said pulling her to him. "You will be begging me to stop."

"Never," she said as his lips crashed against hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot reached for the shower gel and squirted some into his hand. Without speaking he turned her around and began to wash her back, his fingers massaging her aching muscles.

"God that feels good," she said dropping her head forward as his hands moved lower and he massaged her ass cheeks.

"Your turn," she told him turning around and reaching for the gel. "Turn around."

Elliot done as she asked and faced the wall resting his hands against it. Olivia squirted the gel onto his back and began rubbing it in.

"So do you have any little secret messages on the back tattoo?" she asked him as her hands slid over it.

"No nothing, I didn't want to risk it as all the gang have this one."

"It's an amazing piece of art," she told him as she looked closely at it. "Just a shame for what it stands for."

"I'm hoping someone will be able to do something with it fix it up a bit."

"I'm sure someone will be able to," she said as she stepped back and let the water rinse off the soap. Elliot turned to face her again and she squirted the gel onto his chest and slowly rubbed it in. "You have so many scars," she said as her fingers moved over them.

"We have dangerous jobs, it's bound to happen," he said reaching up and running his fingers lightly over the scar on her neck from Gitano's knife.

"Yeah," she said and she looked down as her fingers went to his newest of his wounds. Elliot looked down as well.

"It's healing well," he said as her hand moved the back of it brushing against his erection.

"Yeah," she said her voice just above a whisper as the both looked down between each other.

Elliot ran his fingers up her side and over her breast his thumb swiping over her nipple making her shiver as her fingers scraped over his stomach muscles and she saw his cock twitch.

"Maybe we should get out," Elliot said his voice more husky then Olivia had ever heard it before.

She nodded but made no attempt to move as she trailed a single finger up the length of his cock.

"You know, before you got here I took a shower by myself," she said as he hissed and shuddered at her touch.

"You did," he groaned as she wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock.

"Yeah…. I had to make myself cum…twice," she said licking her lips. "Because I knew if I didn't I wouldn't last five minutes once you touched me.

"You wouldn't?"

"Uh huh, just like you won't," she said taking hold of his hand and guiding it to his cock. "So," she said helping him to move his hand up and down his solid shaft. "Why don't I give you five minutes alone to sort yourself out as well?"

"Liv…." He groaned before he was cut off as her mouth was on his and she kissed him hard.

"I will wait for you in the other room," she smiled against his lips as she felt his hand to continue moving faster up and down himself as he nodded.

She climbed from the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist. "Don't be long," she told him as he leant forward resting one arm against the door.

"Trust me," he grunted. "I won't," he said looking over his shoulder. "And when I'm done, you better be ready for me," he told her.

"Oh I will be," she smiled as she turned around and left the bathroom.

Elliot couldn't believe she had just told him to jerk himself off, but what she had said was true. He wouldn't have lasted five minutes he thought as he gripped himself harder and moved his hand so fast it was almost a blur. He thought back to what she said about making herself come twice images of her standing in this shower, her fingers thrusting in and out of herself as she fucked herself flooded through his head. He dropped his head forward as he felt his balls and stomach tightening, he stroked himself a few more times before he came his cock jerking in his hand. He looked down as his sperm hit the shower wall in front of him.

"Fuck!" he grunted as he continued to squeeze his cock as his legs began to shake. He dropped his head forward against the wall as his cock continued to jerk in his hand. "Jesus Christ," he panted shocked at how quick and how hard he had just come.

He turned into the spray and cleaned himself up before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel wrapping it around his waist.

He stood in front of the sink and opened the toothbrush Olivia must have got for him and brushed his teeth giving himself a little longer to calm down..

He splashed his face with cold water before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door.

Olivia was lay on the bed with only a towel wrapped around her.

"You take care of everything?" she asked him smiling.

"Yeah," he smiled back.

"Good," she told him as she pulled the towel off and threw it on the floor. "Cause I need you to take care of me now."

Elliot pulled the towel from his waist and walked towards her.

"Oh I reckon I can do that Benson," he smirked as he stopped at the foot of the bed and stared down at her as she lay there totally naked, her legs slightly parted. "I'm ready to take care of every inch of you," he told her as he climbed on the bed and straddled her. "Every….Single…. Inch."

 **Next up a bit more EO one on one time before the rest of the squad join them.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elliot dropped his head forward and kissed her lips softly.

"I have dreamt of this moment for so long," he whispered against her neck before suckling on her skin gently and kissing his way down to her breast.

Olivia ran her fingers through his hair pulling his head to her as he sucked her nipple into his mouth making her moan.

"You're not the only one," she said lifting her head to look down at him. "I would sit and watch you from across the desk, so many fantasies running through my head, and it hurt so much knowing it was never going to happen and then to watch you go home to Kathy every night."

"Oh I knew it would happen," he said as he kissed his way across to her other breast, to give it the same attention. "That's why I was planning on leaving Kathy before everything went to shit," he said as he made his way down over her stomach resting between her legs dipping his tongue into her belly button. He felt her stiffen up below him and her fingers stopped running through his hair.

"What do you mean you were planning on leaving Kathy?" she asked him as he continued to kiss softly over her stomach. "El! What do you mean?"

Elliot looked up her body and rested his chin lightly just under her belly button.

"Liv you weren't the only one to have those feelings and fantasies. How do you think I felt when I had to watch you going on dates all the time? Having to sit and look at Assidy's smug face or Porters. Do you think it was easy for me? I wanted you so much and had to hide it just as you did," he told her. "In the end I realised I couldn't take it anymore, I was miserable at home, me and Kathy weren't working, all we done was fight. I knew I had made a mistake going back to her. But at the time I thought I had no choice, I thought I was doing the right thing by Eli," he explained to her. "I had it all mapped out in my head, and I had even got some advice from a divorce lawyer. I was going to leave Kathy I was just trying to find the right time to do it. At the time I was worried about what would happen with Eli. I had even started to look for an apartment."

Olivia moved pulling herself from under him and sat up resting against the headboard. Grabbing a pillow and covering herself with it making Elliot sigh a little.

"Liv?" he said a little confused at why she seemed so pissed off.

"And when were you going to tell me?" she asked him as he lay looking up at her. "You were planning on leaving your wife and family and you never said a word, don't you think you should have told me?"

Elliot sighed and dropped his head forward shaking it.

"And what would you have done?" he asked her.

"What?"

"If I had told you what I was planning, what would you have done?" She opened her mouth and then closed it again without speaking. "You would have told me to go back to her. You would have fixed my marriage just like you always did. You would have been mortified that I was leaving Kathy because of my feelings for you. You would have pushed me away or ….or ran. So that's why I didn't tell you."

He moved up the bed towards her.

"I was going to wait until it was all settled," he told her moving his hand lightly over her leg and up towards the cushion. "I had this romantic idea in my head that I would take you out for a meal, walk you home and tell you everything. By that time my divorce would have been going ahead, I would have moved out and there would have been nothing you could have done or said," he told her as he pulled at the cushion and she let it go freely.

"And before you could have ran from me," he said moving between her legs and gently pulling her so she was lying almost flat on the bed again. "I would have kissed you," he said dropping his head to her pussy and placing a soft kiss above the neatly trimmed hair. "And then I would have taken you to bed and made love to you," he said kissing her again. "Hopefully erasing any thoughts you might have had about my true feelings and any thoughts of you running."

"You had it all planned huh."

He nodded. "But unfortunately it all got fucked up that day and our lives fell apart," he said as he spread her legs a little further opening her up to him and he licked his lips. "Now do you want to argue and get into a long conversation about something that never happened, or can I get back to what I was doing?" he asked her his breath blowing against her pussy.

Before she could answer Elliot licked the full length of wet, warm folds tasting the juices already gathered there.

"Oh fuck," she moaned dropping her head back as her body shuddered at the touch of his tongue.

"That's what I figured," he whispered licking her again as she spread her legs even further for him opening herself fully to him.

"So fucking beautiful," he said as she opened up to him and he covered her pussy with his mouth, sucking and licking her, taking her swollen clit into his mouth as he pushed a single finger into her opening making her jump slightly. "So tight," he moaned as he pushed a second finger into her. "So tight and so fucking hot and wet."

He finally removed his fingers and moved them to her clit as his mouth went to her opening and he pushed his tongue deep inside her tasting as much of her as he could as he rubbed her clit.

"Oh god," she gasped as she lifted her head and looked down at Elliot between her legs eating her pussy. "So….close," she panted not even embarrassed at how quick she was going to cum. She dropped her head back and grabbed hold of his short hair and pulled his head to her as he sucked, licked and rubbed her pussy. "Shit, right there….right fucking there," she told him as she pushed her hips forward and her pussy into his mouth. "Don't stop…. Don't you dare fucking stop…" she told him as her body began to tremble.

She gripped his hair harder as she screamed out not caring if Nick and Amanda heard them as her thighs gripped Elliot's head as he continued to eat her out, her fluids coating his tongue as she came.

"Jesus Christ," she gasped as she let go of his hair and her legs fell to the bed releasing their grip on him.

Elliot smiled against her as he licked her one final time before moving up the bed and lying on his side next to her.

"You okay?" he asked her as he slipped his finger easily into her wet hole and felt her inner walls throbbing against them.

"Hell yes," she said opening her eyes and looking up at him smiling. He dropped his head and kissed her deeply letting her taste herself on his lips.

"You taste amazing," he mumbled against her lips as he pushed a second finger into her. Olivia reached between them and took hold of his hard erection, swiping the tip of her thumb over his slit feeling his pre cum already gathered there.

"El," she said as she moved her hand up and down his shaft.

"Hmmmm."

"I want…No need more than your fingers inside me."

"You do?"

"Yeah," she smiled as he moved back between her legs the tip of his cock pushing against her wet slit, as he hovered above her.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Just take it slow," she told him. "Just at first, it's been a while and I have waited so long for this I don't want to rush it."

"Me either," he breathed against her mouth as he dipped his head and kissed her softly as he eased his tip into her.

She gasped into his mouth as he slowly eased his way into her and stopped when he felt her tightening up around him."

"You need to relax baby," he told her. "Just relax."

She nodded and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Liv," he said unable to hide his smile. "Sweetheart, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him their eyes locking together.

"Relax," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I just want this so much, I want you so much."

"And I want the same," he smiled. "But you got to breath for me and relax."

She took a deep breath as they kept their eyes locked on each other.

"That's it baby," he said as he felt her inner walls relax and he eased into her, her warm slick walls hugging him tight as he let out a shaky breath before kissing her lips softly his tongue finding hers as they kissed slowly, and he allowed her time to adjust as he settled between her legs.

After a short while he felt her begin to move beneath him pushing her hips up towards, letting him know she was okay. He slowly eased out of her almost all the way and slid back in, He kept the pace slow not wanting to rush things as they moved together perfectly in sync, just like they had done when they were partners.

He dropped his head to her neck and sucked gently on pulse as he lowered himself more onto her moving his arms under her back and holding her to him, as he pushed hard and deeper into her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist her heels pushing against his ass cheeks.

"Jesus Liv," he mumbled against her neck. "You feel so good, so….good."

"Harder," she panted. Elliot smiled against her neck as he moved faster and harder into her, her inner walls were hot and slick, just like their bodies from the humid hot air, Elliot could feel the sweat running down his back as he pushed himself up almost as if he was doing press ups so he could push into her faster.

He glanced down between them and watched as his cock disappeared inside her over and over.

"Fuck!" he gasped when he felt her tightening around him every time he pushed into her gripping his cock tightly on every thrust.

"Open your eyes," he panted.

Olivia forced her eyes open and stared straight into the bright blue of his.

"Don't close them," he told her.

"I ….I won't," she replied as she bit down on her lip and Elliot moved slightly so he pushed against her clit on every thrust. "Ooooh ….fuck," she cried out as she felt her orgasm building deep inside. She reached up and cupped his face with one hand as they kept their eyes locked on one another and all she saw was pure love.

Elliot could feel she was close as he continued the blistering pace, her pussy throbbing and gripping him. She cupped his face as he looked down into her eyes and he had to hold back the tears as she stared up at him, not wanting to panic her by crying at the love he saw coming from her.

After everything that happened they were finally here, together at last.

"You are so beautiful," she panted and he smiled at her.

"That was…..was going to be my line," he struggled to say catching his breath.

"I'm so ….Close…..So close."

"Don't hold back…..Cum for me…..Cum for me baby."

She dropped her head back and closed her eyes.

"Oh, no….Keep them open, I want to see your gorgeous eyes when you cum for me," he smiled as she forced her eyes open again.

He pushed himself into her a few more times before her body began to convulse underneath him.

"Oooohhhhh Fuuuuuck!"She screamed out as she bucked uncontrollably beneath him as he continued to push into her as her inner walls gripped him so hard making it almost impossible for him to penetrate her.

Watching her and feeling her cum was his undoing as he thrust once more into her before spilling his hot seed deep inside her as his body shuddered and he continued to coat her inner walls, their eyes never left each other.

"I love you," he breathed against her lips. "I love you so much Olivia Benson," he told her as he finally stopped thrusting and stayed buried deep inside her, as her pussy continued to flutter against his cock.

"I love you too," she smiled. "And it feels so good to be able to finally tell you," she said before pulling his head down to her and kissing him hard as he wrapped his arms around her and fell flat on top of her.

Not wanting to squash her he rolled them onto the side but made sure he stayed inside of her as she kept her legs wrapped around him.

"You okay?" he finally asked her as he used a hand to push a damp piece of hair behind her ear.

"Amazing," she told him as they continued to try and calm their breathing.

"I didn't ask how I was, I asked how you were," he grinned earning himself a slap. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked getting serious.

Olivia shook her head as she ran her fingers lightly up and down his side. "It was perfect," she told him. "Just like I had dreamed."

"Yeah," he whispered into her hair as she dropped her head down and he moved so he was on his back. They both hissed quietly as he slid out of her before she moved and wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

Elliot pulled the sheet up and over them to their waists.

"I thought you were able to last for hours?" she chuckled kissing his chest.

"I will do once we have some sleep," he smiled kissing the top of her head when he heard her yawned. "It's been a long hard few days."

"You better," she mumbled as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep listening to the beat of his heart.

Elliot lay awake for a few minutes longer as he listened to her breathing and held her tightly to him. He knew no matter what he had to keep her safe and away from the gang. If they ever found out about her they would use her against him. They would take her and hurt her, to hurt him and he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let that happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia opened her eyes and looked across the room at the cheap clock on the wall. It was just after four in the afternoon which means they had been asleep for just over six hours. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept for so many hours in one go.

She felt the rise and fall of Elliot's chest and listed to his deep breathing as he slept.

She smiled as she thought back to earlier. First the shower and then when they had made love. He had been so gentle with her, so caring yet so passionate. Whenever she had imagined them together she always thought he would dominating and controlling, but earlier this morning she had seen another side to him. A more gentle and loving side, that she was sure very few others had seen before.

She ran her fingers lightly over his stomach muscles and took hold of the sheet and pulled it down and off them. She licked her lips as she moved her hand towards his semi hard shaft as it lay on his stomach and ran a single finger up the length of it and watched as it twitched and she felt a dull throb between her own legs, as she became even wetter than she already was. She knew after earlier this morning she was well and truly fucked now she had had Elliot Stabler.

Elliot mumbled in his sleep as she took hold of his cock and stroked him a few times and he hardened in her hand moaning in his sleep.

Being careful not to wake him she moved slowly sitting up and then straddled him taking hold of his now hard cock. She lined it up with her pussy and slowly sunk down on him, impaling herself fully onto him.

"I see someone isn't tired anymore," Elliot grinned without opening his eyes as his hands moved to her hips and he pushed up into her, as she began to rotate her hips.

"I got sick of waiting for you to wake up," she told him as she leant forward resting her hands on his chest as she slid herself up his cock and back down pushing her hips forward as she slid down riding him hard. "And I needed you to fuck me," she said biting her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Well if this is how you're going to wake me every morning, I don't mind," he said finally opening his eyes and looking up at her.

She leant right forward putting her hands either side of his head as she continued to ride his cock and leant down to his ear.

"I was going to use my mouth," she whispered before licking his ear. "But then I thought I would save that little treat for later."

"Christ," he muttered as she squeezed his cock with her inner walls every time she slid down him making her tighter and hotter. He moved his hands up her side and gently massaged her breast before raising his head slightly taking a nipple into his and sucking it hard as his finger thumb played with other.

"Fuck!" she gasped reaching up and grabbing the head board as she moved harder and faster up and down his cock as Elliot slammed up into her as hard as he could.

"That's it baby," he grunted moving his hands to her ass cheeks and squeezing them as they both moved hard and fast. Earlier that morning they had made love now it was just hard fucking as they both gasped and panted for breath.

"Your so fucking deep!" she said slamming down on him.

Elliot rolled them quick staying inside her making gasp. He grabbed one leg and put it over his shoulder allowing him to go deeper and harder. He put one hand out supporting himself on the headboard looking down at her as he pounded into her.

"I'm gonna….cum," he panted. "Cant….hold on."

He watched as she reached down and began to rub her clit, coating her fingers with her juices as they both got closer and closer to their release.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Yo Stabler, Olivia you guys awake!" Fin yelled through the door.

Elliot shook his head and looked down at Olivia who had a smile on her face.

"Don't you dare stop," she panted. "And remind to have a word with Fin about his timing."

"I couldn't even if I wanted too ," he panted, as sweat rolled down his face and he looked down watching his cock disappearing into her as he fucked her. He felt her inner walls grip him hard.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she flung her head back and arched her back, her body shaking.

"Fuck baby that's it…Cum around my cock….fuck…Yes!" he grunted as he spurted deep inside her over and over, before collapsing on top of her gasping for breath, his heart racing.

"Jesus Liv," he chuckled against her neck and he felt her laugh as well as they held each other tight. "I think keeping a low profile just went out the window," he said making her laugh again as he rolled off her and onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as they both controlled their breathing.

Elliot reached out and took hold of her hand and linked his fingers with hers.

They both turned their heads on the pillows and looked at each other, their faces both flushed still.

"I'm never letting you go again," she told him.

"You don't have to worry about that, because I won't be going anywhere without you. This, what we have now is forever and I won't let anyone try and take this or you away from me….. And I will kill anyone who tries," he told her looking back up at the ceiling and letting out a long drawn out breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don looked around the motel room and sighed.

"I don't believe this," he said glaring at Nick. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I know exactly what he was thinking with and it wasn't his friggin brain," said Fin.

"Look!" he yelled. "I was trying to protect Olivia alright."

"Well you did a piss poor job of that," said Don. "Those bikers could have killed you all."

"So what we going to do?" asked John. "We need to tell someone about Porter and Tucker. I still can't believe Tucker is one of the ones behind all this. I mean I know he had a small dislike for you two…"

"A small dislike," said Elliot. "He tried to get me done for using excessive force I don't know how many times. He arrested Olivia and threatened to throw her into Riker's. He lied to her saying I had gave her up. I almost lost my job when he thought I had killed that suspect, and then he believed that kid who said I had molested him. I would say it was a little more than a small dislike, he hated us."

"Well when you put it like that," John grinned. "It does sound a lot more believable now."

Elliot shook his head and couldn't help but smile at John.

"I think we should carry on like we are," said Don. "I don't want to inform anyone just yet at the FBI about Porter because we don't know if anyone else is involved. We are well off the normal route. We will ditch the RV idea and just go for cars with Fin on the bike. We take turns driving and only stop when we really need to, get back to New York as quick as possible."

"And Tucker?" asked Olivia.

"We keep that quiet until we get back to New York. Then take him down."

"And him?" asked Elliot nodding towards Nick.

"As far as I'm concerned he is off the squad. We will hand him over to the FEDS and let them decide what to do with him. Until then he is never left alone," he said staring at Nick. "He can't be trusted."

Nick lifted his head and stared back at Don and then directly at Elliot.

"Fine, but you will see that I was right. When he fucks up and hurts Olivia again, when it all gets too much for him and he leaves her again, or maybe," he said standing as Elliot did. "Maybe he will do us all a favour next time and not be a complete Pussy and actually pull the trigger," he said smirking at Elliot.

"You little fucker," snarled Elliot stepping forward towards him. Before he got close to him Olivia was on her feet and rushed forward. Nick fell backwards onto the floor clutching his already broken nose as blood spurted from it and he screamed out in pain as Olivia kicked out and caught him right in the groin. She went to kick him again but Fin grabbed her around the waist.

"I think he got the message Baby Girl," he told her as they all looked down on the floor at Nick curled up groaning.

John nudged Amanda smiling. "There's that baddass Benson I told you about," he said as Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms.

"Little prick," she mumbled as Don threw a towel down to Nick to put over his nose.

"I think we should all stay here tonight and move out early in the morning. John you go with Elliot and Olivia in one car, Amanda, Amaro and myself in the other one."

Everyone nodded. "Okay I will go and get us another room. John you go and order some pizzas or something we could all do with something to eat. Fin you stay here and make sure Olivia doesn't try and kill Amaro. Then I suggest we figure out a new route, again, and then we all get an early night, we are going to have a long few days on the road."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot sat in the chair and looked at Olivia as she slept. After they had eaten and made plans for the next day they had all gone to their rooms. He and Olivia had showered together before making love twice and falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Elliot had woken about two hours later and lay thinking before he quietly got dressed and left the room to put his plan into action. He looked across at the rucksack he had acquired from the woman who owned the motel along with the small tent and sleeping bags. He had climbed back in bed when he had returned after buying them from the woman, telling her a little made up story about how he wanted to surprise his girlfriend with a little camping trip, before they carried on with their journey, so they could have some alone time away from their friends.

He had then slept on and off for a few more hours before he finally got up again just after half two.

He knew the guys would be mad at him for what he was doing, but he had to keep Olivia safe and away from the bikers. He couldn't trust Amaro not to get to a phone somehow and put them in danger again. Or for the gang or some other gang to find them. He knows Don, Munch, Fin, even Amanda would do their best to keep him alive and get him to New York. But he couldn't risk one of them getting hurt doing that. He knew when he asked for their help how dangerous the job was, what he hadn't expected was one of them working for the other side and making it worse.

Olivia mumbled in her sleep as he stood up and stepped towards the bed. He sat on the edge and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"Liv…..baby, you need to wake up."

"Hmmmm, El I'm too tired to go again."

Elliot smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Come on baby you got to wake up, we need to go," he said quietly.

Olivia opened her eyes. "What? It's still dark," she said sleepily.

"I know honey but we need to go."

Olivia opened her eyes fully and pushed herself up when she heard the urgency in his voice. "El what's going on?"

"I need you to trust me Liv, can you do that?"

Olivia looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "What's happened?"

"Nothing….yet, but if we stay with the others something might. I know I haven't earned your full trust back yet, but I know what I am doing, and that is keeping you and the others safe. I need to keep you safe," he told her cupping her face. "And splitting from the others is the best way to keep us safe."

Olivia stared at him and just nodded. "Okay," she said leaning in and kissing him "I trust you," she whispered. "I have always trusted you with my life."

Elliot dropped his head to hers. "Thank you," he said quietly relieved she wasn't going to fight him on this. "Get dressed and I will tell you the plan when we are on the road."

They quickly dressed and Olivia watched as Elliot took out the rucksack to his bike. They moved quietly not speaking so they didn't wake the others.

"All set," he whispered to her. She nodded and he kissed her lips softly. "I promise you everything will be okay; we will make it back home safely."

They left the room after doing another quick check around the room. Elliot tied the rucksack and tent to the back of the bike and kicked the stand away and began to push it away from the motel. Olivia walked in silence beside him. She glanced back at the hotel then at Elliot who smiled at her in the dark.

"They will be okay," he said quietly. "Without me they can fly home safely, and I can keep you safe."

"No," Olivia said putting her hand on his lower back. "We will keep each other safe. Just like we have always done in the past, we don't need anyone else."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don walked out his room and stretched looking around. He noticed straight away Elliot's bike was gone.

"Dammit! Fin," he shouted back into the room.

"Yeah," said Fin yawning as he came out.

"Elliot's bike has gone."

"Aaaw fuck, he is gonna kill me," he said looking over towards the room he and Olivia were in. He squinted in the morning sun. "Erm Cap," he said pointing towards their room and the open door where a maid's trolley was parked.

They both walked over and pushed the door open fully. The maid turned around and smiled at them.

"Morning guys, can I help you?" she asked as they looked around the empty room.

"They've gone," said Fin looking at Don. "What the hell are they playing at?"

Don sighed and smiled.

"What they are doing is trusting the only people that they can," he said as Amanda, Nick and John came over to them. "Each other."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is all Elliot and Olivia, no car chases, no fights just EO loving and a little bit of naughtiness.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 11

Olivia closed her eyes and dropped her forehead onto Elliot's back not wanting to see where they were going as they made their way along the small narrow track through the trees.

They had been riding for almost 3 hours and the sun was starting to rise, the only thing she had figured out was that they were heading in a totally different direction to the route they had planned the night before.

They had stopped about an hour before at a small store and picked up some supplies before getting back on the bike. Since then the roads had been getting smaller and more remote until they finally ended up on the small track they were now riding down.

Elliot hadn't really told her his plan yet all he had said was they needed to get as much distance between them and everyone else before they realised they were gone. Olivia just accepted this knowing he would never knowingly put her in any danger.

She felt the bike starting to slow and lifted her head as it finally came to a stop.

"This is as far as we can go riding the bike," he said over his shoulder.

Olivia carefully climbed off and stretched her back cracking.

"You okay?" he asked her as he climbed off and turned the ignition off on the bike.

"Yeah just a little stiff and tired."

Elliot walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry," he told her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "For dragging you into all this."

"El you didn't drag me into anything. You didn't want me here remember," she smiled. "I was the one who decided to stay, and I decided to come with you. And I would rather be tired and aching than not with you."

Elliot just nodded and smiled.

"So what's the plan?" she asked him looking around at the clearing they were in.

"Well if I am right and I got the right directions and grid references," he said turning his head to the right. "There should be somewhere just over there," he said pointing to a small footpath through the trees.

"What do you mean if your right? Have you been here before?"

Elliot shook his head and let go of her walking to the bike. "I haven't been here but a friend of mine has," he said pushing the bike through the trees as Olivia followed him.

"Elliot, what do you mean a friend of yours? Is it a good idea with everything going on that you asked someone for help, what if they turn you in? We can't trust anyone."

"Liv, I trust this man with my life."

"Yeah well I thought we could trust the people we worked with, with our lives and look how that turned out," she said as a small cabin came into view.

Elliot rested the bike against a tree and walked towards the cabin, Olivia staying close to him. He stood in front of the sturdy door. He looked around and moved to the right and bent over digging around in the soil.

"El what the hell are you doing?" she asked as he stood up and showed her a key.

"Exactly where he said it would be," he smiled stepping in front of the door and opening it up. He went back to the bike and pushed it passed Olivia and parked it around the back of the cabin. Olivia followed him into the cabin and closed the door behind them.

"El what is this place?" she asked looking around. It had a single bed, a small fire, a stove and a small table chairs and that was it.

"A safe place for us to rest and get some sleep. Tomorrow we will hike out of here…."

"We will do fucking what?" she asked turning back to look at him a look of shock on her face.

"We will hike out of here. Nobody will even think of looking for us out here."

"They will if this friend of yours told them where we are."

"Liv you said you trusted me…."

"I do, but…."

"I served with this guy out in Iraq, he now works for NCIS, and he wouldn't do anything to put my life in danger. I knew with everything that was happening we needed to go at it alone. That's when I decided to call Gibbs. He has cabins and safe hide outs all over. Either private ones or work ones. When I told him I needed help he told me to come here."

"But why there is nothing here?"

Elliot grinned and walked over to the small fireplace and knelt down. He pushed the wood there to one side and put the second key on the small bunch into the lock there and opened it lifting the small metal plate. Olivia watched as he reached inside and took out a two plastic bags and carried them to the bed and sat down.

Olivia sat facing as he emptied the first bag out and four weapons fell out along with a box of cartridges. He handed one to her and she just looked at him as he put two of them back into the bag.

"Gibbs is always prepared for anything," he smiled. "But we should leave two of them here in case he ever needs them."

"So I see."

He reached inside the second bag and took out a large hunting knife and a map and a cell phone and lay it all down between them. He opened the map studying it moving his finger slowly across it.

"Here," he said pointing on the map. "He said this is where we should head next. It will take us about five days to get there. It's another safe house."

He heard Olivia groan and he looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"El, I'm a city girl. I always have been. I don't do hikes in the mountains. I like my comfort, and beside I don't have anything to hike in."

"Yes you do," he told her. "I picked up everything we need before we left. The weather forecast is looking good, so we should be fine."

"But what about wild animals and stuff….."

Elliot chuckled. "We will be fine and don't worry it won't be all hiking, see," he said pointing to the map.

"Is that a river?"

"Yup, Gibbs says there is a boat right here," he said pointing to a mark on the map. "We can use that to get some of the way to the other safe house where Gibbs says he will leave us something to help us get back to New York safely and under the radar."

"Well couldn't he just take us? That would save us hiking for miles."

Elliot shook his head. "He has to leave the country today, with work. His friend is dropping off whatever he has for us at this safe house."

"And we can trust this friend?"

"If Gibbs does, then yes," he said reaching for her hand. "Olivia, Gibbs and me, we went through a lot together in Iraq. He wouldn't do anything to put me in danger. If he didn't have this job to do he would be here for me. Just think of this as a vacation," he chuckled.

"Fine," she sighed. "But when this is all over you are taking me to some five star resort, with a beach, cocktails and spa facilities."

"You got it," he said taking hold of her hand.

"So what now?" she asked him looking around."

"Well I think we should rest up today and tonight. Leave at sunrise tomorrow. It's gonna be a hard hike and we haven't had much rest lately."

Olivia looked around the small cabin they were in.

"We are definitely safe here?" she asked again.

"As safe as we can be. If NCIS use it to hide people, and Gibbs uses it to get away from everyone, then I would say we are safe. We would have noticed someone following us. Only Gibbs knows we are here, I would say this is the safest we have been for days."

Olivia walked over t the small window and looked out into the woods resting her hands either side of the window.

"Yeah safe unless there is some freak out there in the woods. El this place is like that cabin in the Evil Dead, but creepier," she said shivering.

Elliot began to laugh. "Who would have thought Benson would be scared of horror movies."

"Horror movies I can watch it's actually being in one that scares me," she said as Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Don't worry," he said against her neck sending goose bumps scurrying over her skin. "I will protect you," he told her as he sucked her skin into his mouth marking her as she dropped her head to the side allowing him greater access. "We should get some sleep," he mumbled as his hands slipped under her top and he gently caressed her stomach moving his hands up under her top and gently massaging her breast, as he continued to kiss, suck and nip at her neck.

Olivia pushed back slightly with her ass against his erection that was straining against his jeans.

"We should get some sleep," he said between the kisses as he squeezed her nipples through the lace of her bra.

"Hmmmm," she moaned as he pushed his erection towards her. "But not until…. You fuck me," she breathed.

"God," he groaned dropping his head to her shoulder.

"I have had to sit on that bike behind you for over three hours," she told him. "As it vibrated between my legs, do you know how many times I came to cumming, there is no way I could sleep right now," she said as she turned around and his hands fell from her breasts to her hips, as she pulled her t-shirt up over her head before pulling Elliot's over his head.

"Get on the bed," he ordered her, but Olivia shook her head.

"Here…..Now," she said undoing her jeans and pushing them to the floor with her panties and kicking them away. "I don't need gentle and romantic, just a good…..hard fuck," she told him quickly undoing his jeans and easing them down over his painfully hard erection as she freed him.

"You asked for it," he growled picking her up and slamming her against the wall of the cabin and kissing her hard his hands brushing her bra up over her breasts and his hands and fingers squeezed her nipples.

"Don't make me wait," she said sucking his ear lobe into her mouth. "Just do it….Fuck me Stabler."

Elliot stared into her eyes as he dropped one hand to his erection stroked himself a few times before lifting her up a little more and slamming into her hot wet opening.

"Fuuucckkk!" she screamed out digging her nails into his shoulders as he buried himself deep inside hard and fast, unlike 24 hours earlier when he had took his time.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled out then slammed back into her.

"That's it baby," she gasped. "Make me cum….Don't hold back."

Elliot done as she asked and gave her what she wanted and what he needed as he thrust into her over and over, hard, fast and deep as he pinned her against the wall.

He put his arms under her legs and spread her wider so he could get deeper.

Olivia gripped his short hair bringing his head to her and kissing him hard, as he fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked before. She felt her orgasm building as her inner walls clenched around him.

"No you fucking don't," Elliot growled. "Not till I do…Don't you dare cum Baby, not yet."

Olivia nodded and bit her lip as she squeezed his cock harder and harder as he slammed into her relentlessly.

"Now!" he ordered her as he felt his own release building. "Cum around my cock now," he panted.

His words, the feel of his cock deep inside her was too much and as he exploded inside her his hot cum shooting deep as he coated her inner walls was finally to much as she came, her body convulsing and shaking as he continued to thrust inside her, filling every inch of her.

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed out as she dragged her nails down his back drawing blood and she continued to cum and he finally stilled inside her throbbing pussy.

Her head dropped to his shoulder as they both gasped for breath.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and under her ass cheeks holding her up, still buried deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around him again and he carried her to the small bed.

He lifted her off him and dropped her gently onto the bed as he kicked off his own jeans and lay down next to her. She rolled onto her side her back to him as he moved in behind her. He undone her bra clasp and she pulled her bra off as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Olivia reached for his hand and linked her fingers with his and pulled it up to her chest resting their joined hands between her breasts.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked her, speaking for the first time since they had both cum.

"No," she smiled. "It was amazing, just what I needed."

"What we needed," he said kissing the back of her neck. "I knew once we took this step and gave into our feelings we wouldn't be able to stop. That I wouldn't be able to get enough of you," he said nuzzling the back of her neck. "But now we need some sleep," he sighed closing his eyes as he felt sleep over coming him straight away.

"I love you," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "I can't actually remember a time since I met you that I didn't."

"I love you too Benson," he said as he drifted off to sleep with her wrapped tightly and safely in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia opened her eyes slowly as she stretched. She was lying on the single bed alone. She looked around the small room, she was alone.

She sat up on the bed and looked at her watch it was almost 6pm. Her stomach rumbled and she realised they hadn't had anything to eat since the pizzas last night. She stood up and grimaced as she felt the dull ache between her legs. Despite the discomfort she smiled to herself when she thought back to earlier and the way he had taken her against the wall.

She picked up Elliot's t-shirt and pulled it on as she walked towards the door pulling it open. She looked around and not seeing Elliot she stepped outside into the warm evening sun.

"Elliot," she called out. "Elliot!"

"Around the back," he called out.

She walked slowly around the cabin and as she round the corner she couldn't help but smile.

"I found the shower," he grinned.

"So I see," she laughed as she watched him stood naked under the tree. A hose pipe was thrown over one of the tree branches and hung downwards with a make shift shower head attached to it. The other end was attached to a hand pump in a barrel of water which Elliot was pumping with one hand.

"Come and join me, its cold at first but does the job."

"It's okay," she said walking over to his bike and sitting on the seat. "I will just sit here and enjoy the view for a while," she told him as she watched him pick up a bar of soap and move it over his body. He put it down on the barrel and ran his hands over his chest and stomach.

Olivia ran her tongue over her lips as she felt pussy begin to throb as she watched him rub the soap in his hands and then take hold of cock, as he slowly ran his hand up and down the his length as he washed himself. She swallowed hard as he gripped himself harder and reached out with his other hand to pump the handle on the shower again and water ran over his body washing off the soap.

"You okay over there," he asked her his voice raspy and deep.

"Yeah…. Just a little hot," she stammered as he continued to slide his hand up and down his erection and Elliot chuckled pumping some more water over him.

"I think maybe you need this cold shower baby."

Olivia nodded. "I will but first I want to watch you ….make yourself cum," she told him. Elliot raised his eyebrows at her demand.

"Only if you do," he replied knowing how she turned she was from the look on her face.

Olivia smirked and pulled his t-shirt up over her head and threw it to the floor. He had been right earlier about how he couldn't get enough of her now they had taken that step, and she felt the same.

Her body ached from all the sex they were having, but she couldn't stop. She was wet and aching for him all the time. She had woken twice during the day and each time she had to use all her self control not to push him onto his back and straddle him, sinking down and feel his large cock fucking her slow and deep.

She moved her hand between her legs and dipped a single finger inside herself instantly coating her finger with her arousal as she lifted one leg up onto the bike seat opening herself up for him to see, as he stood less than 15 yards from her stoking his rock hard cock.

She had never been this open with any men she had been with before, so sure and so forward, but with Elliot, she felt safe. She knew he would never judge her, never belittle her and she never had to hold back with him. Everything with him was just perfect she thought as she slipped a second finger inside her opening as her eyes stayed on Elliot as he continued to stroke himself hard and faster.

"I hope the hell your right about this place being secluded," she said as she slipped her fingers to her clit and began to rub it. She glanced to Elliot's face and saw his eyes were fixed on her pussy as he licked his lips and his other hand cupped his balls, squeezing them gently.

"You are so beautiful," he told her. "So, so beautiful," he said before closing his eyes and Olivia watched as his hand moved up and down his shaft so fast it was just a blur. "I'm gonna…..I can't…I'm gonna…..Fuuuck!" he roared out as he came. His hot seed spurting from him and coating his hand and stomach as his cock jerked in his hand.

Olivia rubbed her clit fast and hard her fingers slipping easily over it from the juices that spilled from her coating her fingers and pussy.

Elliot opened his eyes just in time to see her cumming as she dropped her head back as her body shook and she came in silence.

"Shit," she gasped as she opened her eyes and looked across at Elliot who was still stood with his cock in his hand trying to catch his breath.

"That was different," he smirked as he released his cock and ran his fingers over his stomach and through his cum and back down to his cock.

"Yeah, can definitely say I have never done that before," she grinned as he reached out and pumped the handle and washed his stomach and hands. He stepped forward and grabbed the towel he had flung over a tree branch and dried his face as Olivia climbed from the bike and walked over to him.

"Tell me El, how many time have you done that in the shower over the years?" she asked as she ran the finger she had recently used to make herself cum over his lips. Elliot sucked it into her mouth and tasted her making him moan.

"Well let's just say since you came back into my life it's been at least five times," he laughed making her smile. "What about you?" he asked her. "How often did you used to do it to yourself?"

Olivia stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly. "Every single night when I went home alone," she breathed against his lips. "And every single time you got all angry and in a suspects face in interrogation, God that was such a turn on."

"I still can't believe we wasted all that time," he sighed. "All of this could have been avoided if one of us had just said something. I wouldn't have left and gone undercover and our lives wouldn't be in danger."

"El when have we ever done anything the easy way or the right way."

"That's true," he laughed.

"Look it might have taken us a while to get here, but we are here now. Who is to say if we got together years ago it would have worked, especially when we were still partners and Kathy was still in your life. At least now we have nothing and no one to stop us."

"Well except for a bunch of crazy bikers, Porter and Tucker, and let's not forget your new Partner who has a major thing for you," he grinned.

"Well yeah, except for those," she laughed. "But for now it is just you and me, and while I might not like the idea of hiking around mountains, I intend on making the most of it and getting to know every inch of you," she said kissing his chest. "Now why don't you go make us something to eat, I'm starving. And we are going to need to keep our strength up for later," she winked as she slapped his ass cheeks and walked over to the make shift shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia crawled over the blanket and sat between Elliot's legs as they both looked into the crackling fire. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Despite everything, today has been a good day," she said.

"Even supper?" he asked.

"Well that could have been better," she laughed. She had looked at Elliot as though he was crazy when he handed her a foil packet for her supper. It was what you got when serving in the forces and were on exercise. Gibbs had a large supply of them in a small shed attached to the back of the cabin. She had screwed her nose up at them at first, but hunger over ruled her thoughts and she was soon shovelling it in her mouth, admitting it wasn't that bad.

As their supper had been heating up on the pan of water over the fire, Elliot had packed the rucksacks with enough food, water purifying tablets and chocolate bars for them for the duration of their hike. She couldn't believe the amount of supplies Gibbs had for emergencies.

"The only thing missing right now is an ice cold beer," he said as he poked the fire with the stick in his hand.

"That would be so good," she said dropping her head back against his chest and they sat in silence, listening to the cracking fire and the noises in the woods.

"El, there aren't any bears in these woods are there?"

Elliot shrugged "Don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I mean I don't know," he grinned. Olivia spun back around when an owl hooted and Elliot laughed. "I'm sure we will be fine," he told her as she stared into the darkness. Elliot leant forward wrapping his arms back around her. "I will protect you Olivia, with my life," he whispered. "And I promise you we will soon be sitting on a sun soaked beach being served cocktails and all this will be a distant memory."

Olivia shook her head before turning to look at him. "No…..I don't want it to be a distance memory, I want to remember every minute of this time with you, and I don't want to forget anything. I want to make all new memories with you," she said kissing his nose before she stood up. "Starting now," she smiled as she walked away towards the cabin and pulled her t-shirt over her head. "I think we need an early night," she said to him over her shoulder. "I will wait for you inside," she said entering the cabin.

Elliot stood up quickly and kicked dirt on the fire making sure it was put out properly and the wooded area fell into complete darkness. He looked up through the trees to the clear sky and looked at the stars saying a quiet thank you prayer before following her into the cabin.

 **Thank you for the continued support of this story and al the kind words it means a lot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on this story it is great to get them.**

 **Quite a long chapter this one hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh and Ragdolly, your scene from the bike pic you done is in this chapter**

Chapter 12

Elliot yawned and stretched as he waited for the water to boil over the fire he had relit from last night. It was just after 6am and he could already feel the heat from the sun on his bare back. He was used to hiking in warm weather he would often take the kids hiking on the odd weekends he wasn't at work, but Olivia, she was a city girl. He had checked the map again that morning and marked on it all the places they could stop to replenish their water bottles from streams.

He wrapped a towel around the handle of the metal kettle and poured the steaming water into the mug and walked over to his bike climbing on as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You should have woken," said Olivia from behind him.

He turned his head and smiled as she walked towards him in his t-shirt.

"I was going to give you a little longer," he told her as she faced him and lifted her leg.

"Shift back a bit," she said as she slid her leg over the bike straddling it and facing him. Once settled she took his coffee from him and took a sip before handing it back to him.

"I could always make you a cup," he smirked but she shook her head.

"I will just share yours," she smiled back at him as he ran one hand up her bare leg and rested it on her thigh.

"You okay after last night?"

"Uh huh…Never better," she told him feeling a dull throb between her legs images of last night flooded through her head. "You weren't wrong when you told me I would be begging you to stop," she chuckled.

"That's funny," he said throwing the metal mug with the coffee in across towards the fire. "Cause I don't recall you asking me to stop not once."

"That's because," she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself to him. "I didn't want you to," she breathed against his lips as he moved his hands under the t-shirt and gently ran his fingers over her skin.

"I think you're wearing too much," he mumbled as he took hold of the t-shirt and pulled it up her body. Olivia raised her arms so he could pull it fully off and he threw it over the handle bars of the bike leaving her in only a small pair of panties.

Due to how they were sat on the bike her chest was almost level with his eyes.

"I can't believe how natural all this feels," she said as Elliot dropped his head forward and softly kissed one nipple then the other sending shivers across her body.

"What do you mean?" he asked lifting his head back up.

"This…..me and you, like this…. It's so, so….."

"Right," he smiled at her. "Like it was meant to be," he said as his finger moved lightly over the front of her body, barely touching her skin.

"Yeah," she whispered as his hand brushed over her hard nipples. "I think if we had done this when still being partners the pressure of it all would have torn us apart."

Elliot's hands still on her back.

"What do you mean?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his short hair.

"If this had happened when we were still Partners and Kathy was still in your life…..even if you were split up," she said before he could say anything. "It would have been too much pressure on us, from Kathy, your kids, work. Everyone would have been against us."

Elliot knew what she was saying was right. If he had left Kathy like he had planned and gone to her, Kathy would have pinned all the blame on her, despite the fact that she had lied to Elliot about Eli. His kids would have blamed him and work would have tried to split them up.

"This way….." she said leaning in and kissing his lips softly.

"Nobody can come between us," he finished for her.

"And nobody to blame us for the breakup of your marriage," she sighed as his tongue circled her nipple before he sucked softly into his mouth and she heard him moan against her breast.

Olivia moved her hands from the back of his neck and down to his waist and the front of his shorts. Elliot smiled against her breast as he felt her undoing the button on his cargo shorts and pulling the zip down. She slipped her hand inside and took hold of his now hard cock and eased it out of his shorts.

She dropped her head forward her lips brushing against his ear.

"Fuck me," she breathed against his ear. Elliot raised his head and looked her in the eyes as he smiled.

"Anytime," he told her as she moved her hand to her panties and slid them to one side opening herself up to him.

Elliot stroked his cock a few times before lining himself up with her glistening opening the tip of his cock pushing its way in. Olivia bit down on her bottom lip as she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled herself to him and slid down his cock as he filled her almost completely, their eyes staying fixed on each other as Olivia's other arm wrapped around his neck as her legs tightened around his waist.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he groaned as she began to grind herself against him, her inner walls pulsing around his shaft as he pushed into her. He licked the valley between her breasts before taking a nipple into his and sucking it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hard little bud, his fingers digging into her hips as he gripped her hard.

"Deeper…. Need you deeper," she panted.

Without speaking he stood up as he stepped forward slightly and she lay back on the gas tank. Elliot put his arms under her knees and lifted and spread her legs wider as he reached for the handle bars of the bike her legs still draped over his arms as he stood over her.

"Fuck!" she gasped as he pulled out before slamming into her hard and deep. She gripped his shoulders as he thrust into her over and over. "Shit," she grunted dropping her head back hitting it of the dials on the bike as he plunged into her.

"Come on baby…..Come for me," he panted as his arms and legs began to burn under the strain of keeping them both upright on the bike. "Squeeze my cock….so tight…. So fucking tight," he grunted.

Olivia moved one hand from his shoulder to her pussy and rubbed her clit. Elliot looked down between them and watched as his cock glistening with her juices disappeared inside her over and over.

"Oh god El, that's it baby…. Right there…right…fucking there," she moaned as her body began to tremble as she dug her nails into his shoulder. She opened her eyes and stared up at him as he continued to thrust inside her. Unable to hold himself up anymore he left go of the handle bars and sat back down taking Olivia with him. She ground herself against him squeezing her inner walls tight around him as he thrust up into her once more and released inside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her holding her as close to him as he could.

Olivia dropped her mouth to his shoulder sucking his skin into her mouth marking him as he continued to throb inside her. He slowly lifted his head and looked up at her as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her head down to him and kissed her, softly, slowly and deeply. He felt her clenching his cock as they began to move slowly together, and he felt her body tremble as she whimpered into his mouth as she came again.

Elliot couldn't help but smile against her lips when he felt her second release.

"I love you," he breathed against her lips before she dropped her forehead onto his shoulder and they held each other tightly.

Elliot felt something wet on his shoulder and heard her sniff.

"Liv…..Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked her as he released his grip slightly and lifted her chin up. He saw tears running down her face and he used his thumbs to wipe them away. "What's with the tears?"

"I'm just being stupid," she sniffed giving him a small smile. Elliot nodded and kissed her lips softly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he told her. "We will make it back to New York together. I will testify and then all this will be over, so stop worrying."

"I never could hide my thoughts from you could I?"

"Oh I don't know," he grinned."You hid the thoughts about wanting to jump me for the last 13 years," he laughed.

She slapped him on the shoulder, but laughed with him as she wiped away the remaining tears.

"Just promise me….." she took a deep breath. "Promise me you will never leave me again…."

"Liv….."

"I just, it was hard enough last time, but now…..After this. Knowing what it feels like to be with you…I couldn't take it."

"Don't move," he said reaching back and into the side bag of his bike.

"El what are you doing?"

"Give me a sec," he said as he rummaged about. "Got it," he grinned turning his head back to face her and lifting up his hand. A chain with a pendant on hung from his hand. "I was going to send it to you," he told her as she reached for it. "But talked myself out of it, I think now is the perfect time for you to have it."

Olivia took the pendant into her hand and looked down at it. "Semper Fi," she whispered reading the words on it.

"Always Faithful," he told her taking it from her and opening the clasp. He reached behind her neck and fastened it letting the pendant drop against her bare chest putting his hand over the top of it as it rested above her heart.

"I'm not going anywhere Olivia Benson, I have learnt from my mistakes…. This, what we have, this is for life and I won't do anything to screw that up, not again, I promise."

Olivia looked down at his hand. "Always faithful," she whispered putting her hand over his.

"Always," he smiled pulling her into a hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit," she mumbled wiping the sweat out of her eyes and panting for breath. "How much further do we have to climb?" she asked without looking back at Elliot, who was a few feet behind her.

"It should be just up here and around the next bend."

"Huh…. Yeah right, you said that three bends ago," she moaned and Elliot chuckled.

They had been walking now for just over 4 hours and climbing for the last hour of that. They had quickly showered after making love on the bike and had some breakfast. Elliot had then pushed his bike into the shed at the back of the cabin and secured it, before they had set off. At first the hike had been fine. A little un even in places but quite flat. They stopped regularly to drink water from the stream they were walking next to until they started to climb. Elliot noticed Olivia getting slower and slower the higher they climbed.

She stopped suddenly and Elliot walked into the back of her as his eyes were fixed on her ass.

"Jesus El!" she snapped turning and glaring at him sweat running down her flushed face.

"Sorry I was enjoying the view," he smirked.

"Whatever," she said opening her water bottle and taking a drink before sitting down on a rock next to her. "Are you sure this is the shortest and easiest route?"

"Yup," he said taking a quick drink and getting out the map. "If we had taken the other route it would have taken at least two days. Once we get up here it's all downhill," he said studying the map. "Once we get to the bottom we will set up camp for the night," he said putting the map away as Olivia took another drink. "I know it's a little hard going…." Olivia glared at him. "Okay really hard going, but once this bit is over its all downhill and then flat to the river. Are your feet okay?" he asked her, worried they maybe a little sore.

"Their fine," she told him feeling a little guilty for snapping at him. She stepped forward and kissed his lips softly. "You are going to owe me big style Stabler for putting me through this."

"I told you," he said pulling her to him. "The beach resort of your choice, anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anywhere," he smiled. "I have quite a bit of money saved up after being under for the last year and a bit, so don't worry about the cost."

"In that case," she said kissing him quickly and turning away from him. "Let's get going the sooner we get home the sooner we get away for a vacation," she said walking up the small track they were on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Perfect," smiled Olivia when they walked into a clearing by a small stream.

"Yeah you are," he said dropping his rucksack to the floor and helping Olivia off with hers kissing the back of her neck, as she stretched.

"Never had a workout like that for a while," she groaned.

"Oh I don't know, last night was a pretty good work out," he smirked.

"Hmmmmm, it was," she sighed as his hands slipped under the vest top she was wearing and cupped her breast as he sucked the skin on her neck into his mouth marking her. Despite her tired and aching body she felt the dull throb between her legs, and her nipples became hard under his touch.

"We should get the tent up," he said dropping his head to her shoulder and moving his hand to her hips. "It will be getting dark soon," he said breathing against her neck as he squeezed her nipples through her bra.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Why don't you get the fire going and make us a coffee and I will do the tent? Then we will make some supper."

"Okay," she said letting out a shaky breath as he stepped away from her. All he had to do was touch her and she went to jelly with her need and desire for him. She had never felt or been like this with any other man and it scared her little. She needed him, she needed to cum.

"Liv…. You okay?" he asked her as he started to pull out the tent from his rucksack and she still hadn't moved.

She shook her head. "No," she said without moving.

Elliot stopped what he was doing and stood up straight and looked over at her.

"Liv, what is it?" he asked walking up behind her. He was about to put his hands on her waist when she spoke.

"Don't!" she warned him. "Don't….Don't touch me."

Elliot began to panic; he didn't know what had gone wrong so quick.

"Liv….Wha….What did I do?"

"Nothing and that's the point."

Elliot frowned confused by her words as she let out a long breath.

"I don't understand? What the hell have I done?"

"You can't touch me like that, kiss me like that and then just stop," she said biting her lip as she felt him behind her. "You not the only one who has needs," she told him. "And when you touch me like you did and then walked away…Shit."

Elliot smiled and licked his lips as he stepped even closer to her.

"Benson," he said his voice deep and low, his lips brushing her ear. "Are you a little turned on?" he asked her putting his hands on her hips, his thumbs brushing along the top of the shorts she was wearing.

Olivia nodded, closing her eyes as he popped the button on her shorts.

"I…I can't help it…..But God when you touch me and kiss me, I…..I just get so turned on, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to explain or apologise Liv," he said slipping his hand inside her shorts and panties as she fell back against his chest. "Jesus baby," he said his voice just above a whisper. "You weren't joking you are fucking soaked," he moaned as he slipped a single finger between her folds.

Olivia closed her eyes and dropped her head back.

"If you stop again Stabler, I swear to you I will cut your balls off," she warned him, making him chuckle as a second finger joined the first one and he pushed them gently inside her.

"So….So wet," he groaned in her ear as he began to alternate between rubbing her clit and pumping his fingers in and out of her slick, warm hole.

"Oh god," she gasped spreading her legs a little further and lifting an arm up and wrapping it around Elliot's neck, as his mouth went to her neck and he sucked and licked.

"Come on baby," he breathed. "Your so close, I know you are…. I can feel it."

"Hmmmmmm….Fuck! Feels so good," she panted. "So fucking good."

Elliot couldn't help but smile as he watched her face. She bit down on her lip trying to hold on as long as possible.

"Just let go Liv, this is what you wanted isn't it, to cum…So cum, cum around my fingers," he told her as he rubbed her harder and faster.

Olivia felt her legs start to tremble. "Don't let go …..Of me," she told him as she shook almost violently as her orgasm ripped through her body.

"Never," he said as her legs clamped together trapping his hand between her legs her juices running down his fingers.

She swallowed hard and licked her lips as Elliot gently pulled his fingers from her and raised them to his mouth and sucked them clean. "God you taste so good," he told her as he used his hand to turn her head towards him and he kissed her hard. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah," she nodded giving him a smile as she opened her eyes. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he smiled back kissing the tip of her nose.

"Now let's get this little campsite sorted so we can have a replay of last night," he said doing up the button on her shorts.

"What about you?" she asked him as she turned and saw his hard on pushing against his shorts.

"I can wait," he grinned. "Just as long as your okay, now get moving Benson," he said slapping her ass cheeks as he walked over to his rucksack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia began to giggle as they sat on a log beside the fire.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"We were….Are being chased by men who want you dead and you figured the thing we would need for this impromptu little hiking trip to escape from them was marshmallows for the camp fire."

"Hey it doesn't matter what is happening in life marshmallows are essential on a hiking trip," he said as he pulled the sticky mess from the stick he was holding and popped it in his mouth.

"Do you think the guys are okay?"

Elliot nodded. "I reckon they got the first flight they could back to New York."

"Cragen is going to be so pissed that we ditched them like we did."

"I'm sure he knew the reasons why."

"Yeah…. What do you think has happened with Nick?"

Elliot sighed. "Nothing at the moment."

"What do you mean nothing at the moment? If he is back in New York he needs handed over to the FBI, he could have gotten us all killed. Plus they need his statement so they can arrest Porter and Tucker."

"I know Liv and trust me he will be punished but not just yet. I left Cragen a note in his car, asking him to keep Amaro out of the way. Let Porter and Tucker think that we are still working our way back to New York together. I asked him to let Tucker know he came back with John because of his injuries but the rest of us were still on the road. I suggested he hides the other three away until we get back. "

"But why El?"

"Because I want to be the one to arrest those little fuckers. The amount of times Tucker made our lives hell. Arresting you, threatening you with jail," he said shaking his head. "I want to be the one to slap those cuffs on him and parade him through the station like he did with you and throw him in a cell."

Olivia smiled as she imagined Elliot dragging Tucker through the station. She was just about to speak when a gunshot echoed through the trees.

They both grabbed their weapons which were in the rucksacks beside them and stood up back to back as they looked out into the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" asked Olivia.

"Probably hunters," said Elliot lowering his weapon. "I think the gunshot just sounded a lot closer than it actually was."

"Great, so we got away from the Bikers only to now have hunters," she said her weapon still raised.

"They will most likely be harmless, and miles away" said Elliot as he began to kick dirt over the fire putting it out as Olivia watched him.

"So if they are likely to be harmless why put the fire out?" she asked as the campsite fell into darkness.

"No need to draw attention to ourselves when we don't need to, and besides," he said pulling her to him. "I figured we could turn in for the night, I have never made love in a tent before," he told her pulling her to him so she could feel the start of his erection against her. "I have had a permanent hard on since I made you come earlier," he smirked dragging her hand and pulling her to the tent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia lay on her back looking up at the roof of the tent. She had been awake for about half an hour needing to pee. She was just about to leave the tent when she heard something howling or hooting and she had lay back down hoping to hang on till Elliot woke up, but thirty minutes later and she knew she would have to move. She turned her head and looked at Elliot lying next to her snoring softly. She could wake him to go with her but she didn't want to make herself look like some scared little girl.

"Get a grip Benson," she muttered under her breath as she sat up and found her t-shirt pulling it on. She then found her shorts and quickly got them on before crawling forward and slowly unzipping the tent flap so she didn't wake him.

She crawled out and stood up to stretch looking around before pulling the zip back down. Daylight was just start to break making it a little easier to see. She headed across the clearing towards the area she had used last night. Once done and back into the area, she gathered up some sticks and decided to start the fire, and make some coffee before waking Elliot. He had mentioned last night about getting an early start so the made it to the boat before it got dark.

She sat down on the log and watched the fire as the pot on top started to boil. She jumped when she heard a twig cracking behind her and turned her head in the direction of the noise, but saw nothing.

She stood up and turned fully it was almost fully light now but she still couldn't see anything. After a few minutes of staring and listening she let out the breath she was holding. Just as she was about to turn around she felt the cold metal of a barrel against the back of her head.

"Well, well ain't you just the prettiest little thing," said a voice behind her.

"And here was us thinking we were seeing things last night when we saw the fire glow," said another voice.

Olivia cursed to herself when she realised her weapon was still in the tent with Elliot.

"What….What do you want?" she asked them.

"Well now what makes you think we want anything?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the gun to my head."

Both men chuckled. "I guess that is a bit of a giveaway," one of them said.

"I don't have anything of any value, I'm just hiking. Apart from the camping stuff I have nothing else."

"You mean we have nothing else," one of them said. "Who else is with you?"

"I'm….I'm not with anyone else. I just need to get away for a while."

"Bullshit, nobody comes out here alone, now get them out here, or my friend here will drag them out."

"Yeah," said the other one. "I hope your friend is female and she is as cute as you," he grinned. Olivia turned her head and saw him heading towards the tent with a knife his rifle slung over his shoulder. She knew Elliot must be listening to the conversation she hadn't been speaking quietly and she wanted to make sure he had enough warning to be ready for him.

"Leave her alone," she shouted loudly turning around to face the tent. "Please don't hurt her; I will do whatever you want."

The man heading towards the tent grinned. "Looks like we got one each," he said bending down to unzip the tent."And here was us thinking this hunting trip was going to lead to nothing," he told his friend as he began to pull up the zip. "Just bring yourself on out here, Sweet lips," he said into the tent. "And that way nobody gets hur…."

Elliot foot shot out through the tent flap kicking him hard in the face and sending him flying backwards. Olivia felt the gun barrel move from her head slightly and she used this to spin quickly away from him and reached out grabbing the end of the long barrel with two hands and twisting it out of his hands.

"What the fuck!" he yelled before he knew what was happening. Olivia swung the rifle hitting him square in the jaw knocking him to the floor. He went to get up but Olivia pointed the weapon down at his head.

"Don't even think about it," she warned him as Elliot kicked the knife out of the other ones hand and reached down and grabbed his rifle off him.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm good," she told him and Elliot nodded looking back down at the man on the floor as he groaned.

"So much for a nice relaxing morning before we set off again," said Olivia as the man in front of her went to move. "Did I tell you, you could move?" she asked him putting the gun to his head. He shook his head and froze his eyes going from Olivia to Elliot to his friend.

Elliot grabbed hold of the man on the floor with one hand and dragged him over to his other friend and Olivia.

"You got your cuffs?" he asked her.

"Yeah in my bag."

"Go grab them, I have these two."

Olivia ran across to her bad and grabbed out the police issued cuffs. "El I only have one set."

"It's okay I just want to slow them right down," he smirked. "Give them some time out here in the wilderness to think about their actions," he said before swinging his rifle and catching the still conscious man in the face and knocking him out.

"Keep an eye on them whilst I pack up the tent, they move knock them out again."

"What about these?" she asked holding up the cuffs. Elliot took them from her and snapped one cuff on one of the men's wrist. He dragged the other guy closer and snapped the other cuff to his ankle.

"They won't be going anywhere fast like that," he chuckled and grabbed a rope from one of the men's packs and tied it around the tree and then around them. "That should keep them busy for a while," he said as he headed over to the tent and started to dismantle it.

Olivia picked up their rucksacks and went through them taking out the knives and bullets for their guns.

Once the tent and all their belongings were packed up, Elliot quickly checked over the two men. They were both awake now and yelling at them begging to be set free, but their please were ignored by both Elliot and Olivia.

"You can't just leave us out here," one of them said. "We will die out here like this, how are we supposed to get away, get back to civilisation?"

"Not my problem," Elliot said as him and Olivia put on their rucksacks. "You should have thought of that before you came into the camp with the intentions of hurting and raping my girlfriend. When we get to where we are going, I will give the authorities the location of this camp and a full statement of what happened here."

"How….How long will that be?"

Elliot shrugged. "Not too sure," he smirked as he handed Olivia one of the rifles.

"You need to leave us something to defend ourselves," one of them said. "You can't leave us like this?"

"Oh we can and we are," said Elliot crouching down to them. "And I will tell you this," he said dropping his voice to a whisper. "Your lucky you never touched her, because if you had ….. I would be digging a shallow grave for your body right now, so just be grateful for that."

"Come on," said Olivia putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. "Let's get out of here."

Elliot stood up and they began walking away.

"Don't leave us here!" one them yelled. "We didn't even touch you, you bitch!" he screamed. "But when we get out of here we will hunt you down and fucking kill you for this." Elliot went to turn around and Olivia stopped him.

"Let me," she said to him and Elliot just nodded and turned to watch her walking back to them. Without a word she kicked out snapping his head to the side as he fell to the floor. She looked at the other man who coward backwards. "Have you got something to say?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Good," she said turning back to Elliot.

Elliot picked up their almost empty packs and threw them towards them. "We left you some water and food," he grinned. "It should last you until the authorities get to you."

"And what about animals, how are we supposed to defend ourselves."

"Your not," said Olivia. "Just like any other women you have tried to attack like this, because I really doubt I was your first," she said as they did a final check around the area.

"You ready?" Elliot asked her. She nodded and he reached for her hand. "Good let's get out here," he said leading her off through the tree's without a final glance back at the two men who were screaming and shouting after them.

"Do you think they will make it?" she asked him.

Elliot shrugged. "Don't know and don't really care, like you said Liv how many other women have they done this too. If they survive, they will be arrested and imprisoned. If they don't make it its two more pieces of shit the world is rid of, either way its win for society."

They climbed away from the small stream and Olivia began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked her looking over his shoulder.

"What is wrong with the two of us? We take a route that gets us away from people trying to kill us and bump into two freaks wanting to rape us…. It just makes me wonder what the hell else is going to happen before we get back."

 **Really enjoying this story, and I haven't forgot about the others they will be updated I promise.**

'


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay in updating this story and Ice Cold Heart, but been a little busy with work and getting drunk with family and friends lol.**

 **Hope this makes up for the delay and I am nearly finished an Ice Cold Heart chapter as well.**

Chapter 13

Elliot stood at the top steep hill and dropped the rucksack to the floor and stretched. He turned to see Olivia about ten metres behind him, mumbling to herself as she climbed up the last steep part of the small track. She lifted her head and saw Elliot smirking as he watched her.

"Not a word Stabler," she panted and glared at him.

"You know I thought you were a lot fitter than this," he grinned.

"Fuck you," she snapped as she got closer. "I spent more time behind a desk since you left."

"So I see," he chuckled as she reached the top and stood face to face with him.

"I'm not the one whose stamina gave out last night Baby," she smiled at him. "My level of fitness was fine then, you're the one who couldn't keep up, or should I say, keep it up," she chuckled as she gently massaged his cock through his shorts making him moan.

"That's a low shot Benson," he groaned as he felt himself becoming hard under her touch.

"I know," she grinned at him removing her hand and pulling her rucksack from her shoulders and dropping it next to Elliot's. She bent over to remove her water bottle and felt Elliot's hands on her hips and his erection pressing against her ass cheeks.

"You want to see how long I can go for, just wait until we are out of this mess," he said grinding himself against her. "When I'm fully healed and refreshed, you ain't gonna know what's hit you."

Olivia stood up straight and rested back against him as she opened her water and took a large drink.

"I can't wait," she told him as he placed a small kiss on the side of her neck. "And if we didn't need to get down there," she said nodding down towards the river in the distance. "I would let you start proving yourself right now," she said wiggling her butt against him.

"You are an evil tease Liv," he mumbled against her neck before she stepped away from him and turned her head grinning.

"Oh I know," she said as she put the bottle back into the bag. "Now let's get down there, I can't wait to go for a swim in that river and cool off," she said putting her bag back on. "I have never been skinny dipping before," she said without looking back as she off down the small track in front her.

"Jesus Christ," said Elliot as he lifted his own pack onto his back and quickly followed her down the track towards the river.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you have the right co-ordinates?" she asked him as he checked the map again.

"I'm positive," he sighed as they looked around the area they were stood. "I mean the cabin is there…."

"You mean a hut is there," she grinned at him.

"Yeah the hut," he said looking at the small wooden shelter.

"Well either your friend Gibbs screwed up or someone has taken his boat," she said taking of her rucksack and sitting down on it and getting her water bottle out.

Elliot took his pack off and put it next to her.

"You stay here and I will head further downstream and have a look for it," he told her. "Knowing Gibbs he will have it hidden well away."

"And what if it's not there?"

"Then I guess we have one hell of a hike ahead of us," he told her as he bent and kissed her lips before heading towards the river and following the banks.

Olivia got up from her pack and went to the hut and looked inside through the small windows.

"Like hell am I sleeping in there she mumbled to herself turning away from it and going back to their packs.

She pulled the small tent from Elliot's pack and began to assemble it. No matter what happened with finding the boat they would be staying here for the night. Fifteen minutes later she had the tent up and secured in the small clearing next to the river.

"Come on El, where the hell are you," she thought looking at her watch before scanning the river bank and the trees along it before sitting back down. After another ten minutes of sitting in silence she began to get worried. She thought of calling out to him but didn't want to draw attention to herself if there were other people around, not after what had happened earlier that day.

She snapped her head around and stared into the trees behind her when she thought she heard what sounded like a twig snapping. She quickly reached into her bag and took out her weapon as she stood up.

Slowly she turned around keeping her weapon raised as she scanned the area, but saw nothing and didn't hear anything else. She let out the breath she was holding but stayed standing and alert.

A few minutes later she heard the rustling of tree branches from towards the direction Elliot had gone. Not wanting to take a chance she raised her weapon and kept it aimed towards the noise. Elliot stumbled through the trees and looked at her stood there with her weapon pointed at him.

"You okay?" he asked her grinning.

"Dammit El, what took you so long?" she asked him lowering the gun.

"It was a bit of a nightmare following the riverbank," he told her.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah," he nodded about five minutes downstream, in a small inlet."

"So what the hell took you so long?"

"I checked it out, made sure it was okay and there wasn't any damage," he said looking around. "Did something happen here?" he asked her.

"No, I thought I heard something, but it was probably just my imagination, or animal. I just got a little nervous," she admitted. "I'm not used to being out like this, it freaks me out all the silence, and not knowing what is out here, at least in the city you know what you're going to get."

Elliot smiled and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist. "There is nothing to be afraid of," he told her. "I told you I will protect you."

"After this morning and those men we can't think like that," she told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Those men aren't going to hurt you," he told her before kissing her softly. "Nobody is ever going to hurt you, not anymore. Now why don't we get the fire going have something to eat before we cool off in that river and freshen up?"

"Sounds good to me," she said resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit," Olivia mumbled opening her eyes and pushing herself up as she moved Elliot's arm from her waist. "El," she said nudging him. "El, wake up."

"Hmmmm…..what?"

"We fell asleep," she yawned as she stood up stretching.

Elliot yawned as he opened his eyes and stretched his arms out. "What time is it?" he asked her.

"Almost 9pm," she told him as she threw some wood on the dwindling fire. "I can't believe we have been asleep for almost 3 hours."

They had eaten earlier and then sat down resting against the tree before going for a dip in the river. The heat of mid afternoon sun mixed with the tiredness from their hike had been a little too much for them and they had fallen asleep.

"It's all the fresh air and walking," he said standing up. "It tires you out."

"It's still so hot," she said as she pulled her t-shirt up over her head and dropping it over the branch of the tree next to her.

Elliot licked his lips as he watched her stripping off in front of him. Olivia felt his eyes on her and smirked to herself as she had her back to him. She undone the button and zip on her shorts and slowly pushed them down wiggling her ass slightly as her lace panties came into view.

"Sweet Jesus," he mumbled as she reached behind her and undone the clasp on her bra and pulled it off dropping it on to the growing pile of clothes. He had seen her naked so many times over the last week, but her body amazed him every time and he couldn't get over her beauty. He felt his cock becoming hard and he reached down and massaged it through his shorts as his breathing became heavy.

Olivia heard the heavy breathing behind her and his mumbling to himself.

"You okay there Elliot?" she asked him.

"No," he admitted as she put her fingers into the top of her panties and slowly pushed them down her legs before bending over to pick them up as she stepped out of them.

Elliot moved quickly behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"Get your hands on the tree," he ordered her breathing against her neck.

"I'm sorry?" she asked him a small smile on her lips.

"Bend over….. And put your hands against the tree," he told her again his voice deep and rough.

Olivia felt the wetness between her legs as she became more aroused at his words and his demand. She stepped forward and placed her hands onto the tree and bent over her ass cheeks pushing against his erection which was still inside his shorts.

"You're not going to do much with it still hidden in your shorts," she told him looking over her shoulder at him.

She watched as he undone the zip and button on his shorts and pulled them down slightly freeing his solid, thick, throbbing cock. Olivia bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him take hold of himself and he moved his hand up and down his shaft, leaning forward so the tip was hitting between her ass cheeks.

Elliot licked his lips as he moved the tip of his cock down over her ass to her hot, wet opening.

He leant over her, his lips by her ear. "Hold on," he warned her as he thrust into her in one fluid movement, burying his cock deep inside her in one thrust.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she gasped as he entered her from behind filling her deep and then stilled.

"I have been hard for you all afternoon," he told her as he reached around and played with her nipples. "So much it fucking hurt at times… I just wanted to grab you and fuck you so hard," he said as he sucked the skin on her shoulder into his mouth marking her. He groaned when he felt her inner walls gripping his cock, her velvet walls pulsing around him.

"So do it," she told him. "Instead of just talking about it, do it…Fuck me hard and fast….don't hold back."

"You asked for it Benson," he growled as he stood upright and grabbed hold of her hips. "I just hope you can take it."

"Oh I can take, now shut the hell up and fuck me," she answered him as he withdrew from her then drove back into her, making her body shudder.

He looked down and watched his cock as it disappeared into her over and over at a blistering pace. The only sound to be heard above the gentle ripples of the river was the sound of skin on skin as their bodies slapped together.

"Fuck yes," grunted Elliot. "So fucking tight," he said as put one hand on her shoulder as the other stayed on her hip and he took her hard and fast. He felt her inner walls gripping me making it almost impossible at times for him to thrust into her.

"God that s it Baby…..Fuck me hard….You…..You feel so good," she gasped as she moved one hand between her legs and began to rub her clit. "You're so deep…..so fucking deep."

Elliot began to wish that he had stripped off before he took her as sweat soaked through his clothes as he felt his release building.

"Cant…Can't hold on," he panted.

"So don't….come deep inside me….Just let go," she told him as she continued to rub her clit faster and harder.

Elliot leant over her back and moved his hands to her breast, squeezing them roughly in his large hand as he thrust into her three times and on then on the fourth he released into her, his hot seed coating her inner walls as he stilled inside her and he spurted over and over into her.

"Oh god!" she yelled out as she felt his release deep inside her.

"That's it baby, come around me cock," he gasped as her inner walls gripped him hard and her body began to convulse as she shattered around him, screaming out his name. "Don't let go," she warned him as her legs turned to jelly. "Don't drop me."

"Never….. "I'm never letting you go," he whispered as he held her tightly to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot kicked the sleeping bag off his legs and sighed sweat running down his body as they lay in the small stuffy tent. Olivia mumbled in her sleep as she rolled away from him kicking the sleeping bag off her and back onto Elliot. He sat up and quietly moved to the tent door and pulled open the zip as carefully as he could so as not to wake her, and climbed out through the gap.

He stood up stretching as he stood still and listened into the night but all he heard was the noise of the odd animal and the river. He gave his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dark before walking carefully down the small embankment towards the water.

"Fuck!" he gasped as the cold water made its way up his legs and over his thighs. He took a deep breath and pushed forward diving under the cool water. The cold of the water on his hot skin knocked his breath out him for the initial few seconds as he swam through the water before resurfacing.

He panted for breath as he treaded water and looked towards the river bank and smiled.

"You should have woken me," she said sleepily as she stood naked facing him.

"I wanted you to get some rest," he told her moving towards her until he was able to put his feet on the river bed. "We have had a tough few days."

She walked into the water shivering as it covered her body.

"Well tomorrow and the next day will be a lot easier sat on a boat," she said as Elliot reached for her under the water and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she put hers around his neck.

"It should," he said as she moved even closer so their chests were touching. "But the way our luck has gone the motor will pack up and we will have to row it down the river," he chuckled as she played with the short hair on his neck.

"Don't even joke about that happening," she smiled as she ran her fingers down her back, her nails scraping slightly against his skin giving him goose pimples. "So how big is this boat, you never said?"

"Not that big, but it has a small cabin for us to sleep in," he said his breath hitching as she ran a single finger between his ass cheeks. "I'm guessing Gibbs uses it for fishing or just getting away when he doesn't want to use the cabin. He actually built it himself."

"Hmmm," she said against his shoulder as Elliot copied her and ran his fingers over her ass cheeks. "Just seems a little strange to have a boat hid out here and all these little cabins to hide in."

"Yeah, well Gibbs attracts some dangerous people so he needs places to go," he told her before gentle sucking the skin on her neck into his mouth.

Olivia moaned making him even harder as his erection pushed against her stomach.

"I'm going to miss this," she said licking his neck as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What's that?" he asked as he lifted her a little more and guided his throbbing cock to her hot entrance.

"Making love to you when ever we want, where ever we want. It will be strange when we actually do it at home in an actual apartment," she bit down on her lower lip as he eased her down and his cock slid fully inside her.

"You know we haven't actually talked about that," he said as he pushed into her and she tightened around him. "About our living arrangements when we get back….. I mean I am technically homeless," he smiled as she ground herself against him and he pushed gently into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You could always stay with me. I love all this love making outside but doing it in an ally way in a cardboard box is a bit of a turn off," she laughed and she felt Elliot's body vibrate as he laughed as well.

"I was actually thinking we could look for a new place for us," he said as placed small kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. "I have quite a bit of money saved up from over the last year when I was under. Maybe we could get somewhere with a large secluded garden, so we could carry on having fun outside."

"Hmmmmm that sounds good, maybe with an outdoor hot tub," she sighed as she gripped his shoulders hard and rotated her hips harder against him as he thrust slowly and deep into her as they made love slowly.

"That would be perfect," he said before his lips moved to hers and they kissed slowly and passionately as they held each tight, and moved together as one.

Olivia whimpered into his mouth as she came almost silently and her inner walls clamped around his throbbing cock as he thrust into her once more and came himself, their lips never leaving each others.

Olivia finally broke the kiss as she felt him beginning to soften inside her. "We should try and get a few hours sleep," she whispered. "It will be getting light soon."

"Okay," he smiled kissing her lips once more before she unwrapped her legs from his waist and he lowered her down. She took hold of his hand and led him out the river and back to the tent.

They both crouched and crawled in lying down on the sleeping bags their skin still wet. Elliot pulled her to him and spooned her from behind.

"You're everything to me," he whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed the back of her neck. "Everything."

Olivia smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. "It's a good job," she said. "Cause your ass is mine now, and god help anyone who tries to take you from me," she told him as they both drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot stood at the back of the boat steering it down the river. They had walked down to the boat early that morning and had been on the river by 8 o'clock. It was now almost lunch time and the sun was beating down on them. There was only a slight breeze in the air and the river was calm and flat.

Elliot's eyes scanned the river banks and tree line. Apart from the two men yesterday morning they hadn't seen anyone else. His eyes finally found their way back to Olivia. She was lying on her stomach at the front of the boat on a towel wearing only a pair of lacy panties. Her sun tanned skin glistening with sweat. After a few minutes she turned over to lie on her back.

"God you are so beautiful," he told her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Your not to bad yourself Stabler," she winked her eyes roaming over his shirtless body and he smirked at her.

"We should stop soon for something to eat," he told her. "Get out the midday sun for a while."

Olivia sat up and pulled on her vest top ignoring her bra.

"Sounds good," she said standing up and stretching before bending over and looking into the rucksacks."Soooo what delights do you fancy….Bean….Rice or should we splash out and have rice and beans together."

Elliot laughed. "Sorry the food isn't up to your standard."

"El, this isn't up to any standard, what I wouldn't give a cheese burger right now, or one of those greasy chilli dogs you loved to stuff your face with."

"God I miss those chilli do…." He stopped talking and looked towards the river bank.

"El?" she said when he stopped talking. He nodded to the left and she turned around to where he was looking. She saw three young men probably in their early twenties sat there. One was fishing, but all three had cans of beer. Olivia raised her hand to eyes shading them from the sun as she turned properly to look at them.

One of the boys stood up and waved.

"Well hellloooo sexy," he shouted grinning at her. "Hey Robbie," he said kicking his friend with the fishing rod. "Try and catch her," he told him and all three started laughing, making Olivia grin. She looked at Elliot who just stared at them.

"You guys okay," she called back.

"Liv," said Elliot.

"El, their just kids."

Elliot sighed. "We can't trust anyone, not till this is over," he said looking back at the boys.

"A lot better for seeing you," the boy shouted back. "I love these guys, but they don't look as good in shorts as you do."

"Jesus Christ," huffed Elliot under his breath.

"You guys on vacation?" she asked them.

"Yeah," said another of the boys. "Just finished Uni. We decided a few days away fishing and drinking would be a perfect break."

"Well have fun," she shouted back as they headed away from them.

"We will," shouted the first of the boys waving.

Elliot kept his eyes on them as the boat moved past them.

"They're just kids, having fun El," she smiled at him as she took her water bottle from the bag and took a drink looking down the river.

"Yeah," said Elliot as the boy with fishing rod stood up his eyes fixed on them. He slowly raised his hand without the rod and gave Elliot the finger, smirking as he did.

"Why not pull in there," said Olivia pointing to a little shaded part on the river bank.

"Let's go a little further down river," he said forcing a smile before looking back at the boys. The one with the rod was the only one still stood there and still staring. "I'm erm….. I'm sure we can find somewhere a little more secluded," he said forcing a smile. _And on the other side of the river._ He thought to himself looking back once more and finding all three boys gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day had gone quietly. After having some lunch they had carried on down the river. Elliot showed Olivia the controls of the boat and had took a nap as she took over for a while. They wanted to get as far as they could during daylight hours and before they had to stop for the night.

"Those clouds don't look to clever," said Olivia looking up.

"Yeah I have been watching them coming over for a while; we are definitely in for a storm I reckon."

"Maybe we should start looking for somewhere to rest up for the night," she said just as the faint rumble of thunder was heard.

Elliot nodded. "Start looking out for somewhere," he told her as he slowed the boat a little. It got dark quickly as the clouds and night time came together. Ten minutes later there was another loud crack of lightening followed by the rumble of thunder.

Olivia took her torch out and scanned the river bank.

"Anything?" asked Elliot.

She shook her head. "It's all to overgrown to get the boat anywhere near the shore," she shouted over another rumble of thunder. "Wait!" she shouted pointing. "There," she yelled pointing her torch light towards a little inlet.

Elliot grinned at her. "Perfect, baby," he told her as there was another flash of lighting and crack of thunder. He guided the boat into the small inlet. Olivia grabbed the mooring rope at the front and as they got near the small sandy area she jumped from the boat and waded through the water and wrapped the rope around the tree and tied it in a knot.

Elliot killed the engine and went to the rear of the boat and got the other rope and jumped into the water and tied it around the nearest tree, making sure the boat was secured at the front and back, just as the thunder and lightning got louder and closer together.

"I think you found this just in time," he smiled at her as the first drops of rain fell and the wind began to blow. "Come on let's get in the cabin," he said jumping into the boat and reaching for her hand helping her back in.

"You sure we will be secure enough?" she asked as the boat started to rock and the wind and rain got heavier.

"I'm sure we will be fine," he told her as the sky lit up. "Come on," he shouted above the thunder as he opened the small door and pulled her in, slamming it closed behind them and locking it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" said Olivia cuddling in to Elliot as the boat rocked from side to side. The thunder and lightning hadn't yet eased and the wind and rain were lashing against the outside of the boat.

"Don't think we are gonna get much sleep tonight with this," said Elliot.

"Well it's early yet, hopefully it will ease off."

Once they had tied up the boat they had changed into dry clothing and ate some of the packet food cold. They had then cuddled up on the bed listening to the storm outside.

The boat lurched again and Elliot sat up. "I'm going check those ropes," he told her.

"I will come with you."

"Liv it's daft both of us getting wet…"

"And you're not going out there alone, in this weather," she told him following him to the door.

Elliot pulled off his t-shirt and Olivia smirked at him.

"It's stupid getting another top wet," he told her. "Maybe you should as well," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Olivia shook her head and pushed him to the door. "Let's just get the ropes," she laughed.

"Can't blame me for trying to get you topless," he grinned as he opened the locks. "You ready?" he asked her and she nodded as he opened the door. The wind and rain hit them straight away and Olivia raised her hand to shield her face as they stepped outside.

They held on to the side of the boat as they got their balance

"You check the back!" Elliot shouted. "I will do the front," Olivia nodded. "Be careful," he told her as they separated.

Elliot got to the front and turned on his flashlight checking the knots on the rope. They seem fine and he shone the light along the length of the rope checking the end tied to the tree, everything seemed fine. He moved the light out across the river, he couldn't believe the difference from this morning when it had been calm.

"Liv!" he yelled turning and looking towards the back. "Liv!" he yelled again when he couldn't see her. He quickly moved toward the back."Liv!" he called out again starting to panic.

"Yeah!" she called back and Elliot breathed in relief.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he got closer. She nodded.

"It seems to be," she told him looking over the side and down to where the rope was tied

"Yeah the fro…."

Before he could finish there was a loud crack of thunder and lighting and the boat rocked violently.

"Jesus Christ," he gasped grabbing onto the side. "That was fucking loud," he laughed looking back towards Olivia, but she wasn't there, the spot where she was stood seconds earlier was now empty.

 **Ha ha thought I would leave you all with a little cliff hanger.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay but I had no internet for the last two weeks.**

Chapter 14

"OLIVIA!" he screamed his eyes frantically searching the dark waters. "OLIVIA."

He shone his flash light out over the water as the boat rocked. "Come on baby where are you?" he said out loud to himself. "OLIVIA!" he yelled again as there was another crack of thunder and flash of light. It was then he saw her face down in the water floating out of the small inlet they were tied up in.

"Oh God no," he said as he dropped the flash light and climbed onto the edge of the boat and dived into the dark fast flowing river, and began swimming towards her. He got to where he had spotted her and tread water as he searched for her again.

"OLIVIA!" he called as his eyes skimmed over the water but he couldn't see her.

"Where are you, where are you," he mumbled over and over as panic started to set in, he couldn't lose her not now, not after everything they had been through.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he screamed out into darkness just as there was another flash of light but he never saw her.

"Fuck" he snapped and began swimming out further into the river. He stopped again after a while as he tried to tread water but the flow of the river carried him along. "OLIVIA!" he yelled.

Suddenly he saw a flash light.

"WE'VE GOT HER!" someone yelled. "HEAD FOR THE LIGHT!"

Without a second thought Elliot swam harder and faster than he ever had before towards the light and the voice. He had never felt so much joy and fear at once. Someone had her, but who.

"COME ON….NOT MUCH FURTHER!" yelled a different voice over the roar of thunder as Elliot closed in the boat. A hand reached over the side for him and grabbed his wrist and started to help him in the small boat.

Elliot fell over the side gasping for breath. "Oliv…..Olivia," he gasped pushing himself up.

"I don't think she is breathing," said a voice from behind him. Elliot moved quickly turning around and saw the young boy Olivia had yelled to earlier looking at him scared.

"Move!" he yelled pushing the boy out the way and kneeling beside her limp body as the boat rocked. He bent over her, "Olivia…Olivia can you hear me baby?" he asked shaking her as he leant in close and tried to feel her breathing on him. "Shit," he said as he tilted her head back and opened her mouth, he felt inside and found her airway clear, covering her mouth with his he breathed into hard five times.

"Don't do this to me baby," he told her as he began chest compressions. "Don't you dare fucking leave me….. Not now…Not ever," he said as tears flowed from his eyes. He bent over again and gave another two breaths before carrying on the compressions.

"Come on sweetheart; come back to me….. I need you…I'm nothing without out, nothing," he sobbed. "I can't do this without you…Don't you dare fucking give up, do you…."

Olivia coughed and spluttered water spurting from her mouth.

"That's my girl," he cried as she continued to cough and gasp for breath. "That's my girl," he half laughed and half cried as her eyes fluttered open.

"YES!" yelled the boy from earlier grinning at Elliot, who finally smiled back at him.

"Try and get us to shore," Elliot told him his eyes going back to Olivia's face as she continued to cough. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he told her unable to hide the emotion in his voice. "Do you hear me?" he asked her as he lifted her and cradled her shivering and shaking body in his arms.

She nodded against his chest as she cuddled into him.

"Is she okay?" asked the boy who helped him into the boat.

"She will be," he told him. "Thanks to you guys."

It was as he looked around he realised the boy who had been fishing earlier and freaked him out a little wasn't there.

"Right place, right time," I guess said the other boy as there was another rumbled of thunder but a lot quieter as the storm moved away.

"Yeah," smiled Elliot as the boy turned the boat towards the shore and a small sandy beach.

As the boat ran ashore the two boys jumped out and secured the boat.

"You okay to stand?" Elliot asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

Elliot stood up first and climbed out the boat and reached for Olivia helping her to her feet.

"Come here," he told her and reached for her when he saw her wobble and easily lifted her from the boat. He knew in any normal situation she would have argued but she was too tired and weak to argue with him, as he carried her from the boat.

The boys both reached into the boat and grabbed their rucksacks as Elliot carried Olivia into the tree line to try and get out of the rain that was still falling despite the storm starting to moving away.

"Here," said one of the boys handing Elliot a sleeping bag.

"Thank you," he said taking it from him and wrapping it around Olivia's shaking body.

"Thanks," she smiled at the boy before cuddling back into Elliot and closing her eyes.

"Liv….Sweetheart, you can't sleep," Elliot told her as he looked at the bump on the side of her head. "You were knocked out you might have a concussion, I need you to stay awake for me."

She nodded and opened her eyes. "I know," she told him giving him a look that said I'm not stupid.

"Yeah I know," he smiled at her and kissed the side of her head before she moved slightly to sit up a bit better pulling the sleeping bag around her.

Elliot looked over at the two boys who were sat opposite them resting against a tree. "I really can't thank you guys enough," he told them. "What were you doing out on the river in that storm anyway?"

"Teaching our idiotic friend a lesson," said the one Olivia had spoken to earlier.

"Before we go any further what are you names?" asked Olivia.

"I'm Daryl," he said. "And that's Robbie, and the idiot we left behind is Marcus."

"I'm Olivia and this is Elliot," she said smiling.

"So why did you leave him?" asked Elliot as he thought back to earlier and the way he had smirked and gave Elliot the finger.

"He was being a complete Dick. I mean yeah we came out here to get drunk and have a laugh, but….."

"He took it too far," said Daryl looking at Olivia and quickly looking down looking embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" asked Elliot noticing the way Daryl suddenly couldn't look at Olivia.

"He erm, well after you guys passed…. He kind off…Well he had loads more to drink and then we, well we…. You guys ain't cops or anything are you?" he asked them. Before either of them could answer Robbie started laughing.

"You're kidding right," he said pointing at Elliot. "Have you seen that guy's tattoos, do you really think they would let gang members serve on the force?"

Elliot's eyes shot open. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" he snapped.

Robbie looked scared at his outburst.

"N….Nothing, it's just I saw the tattoo on your back and….and I'm sure that's like a biker gang tattoo," he stumbled over his words.

"And how the fuck would you know that?"

"I….. I done a …..A paper on gangs and their tra…..traditions and shit," he told Elliot and Olivia saw the fear on his face as Elliot went to move her off him. "I …..I swear that's all," he said swallowing hard.

"El," said Olivia putting her hand on his chest. "He's just a kid."

"Liv we can't take that chance," he said glaring at Robbie.

"I promise you man, I done a paper….."

"He did," said Daryl defending his friend. "He done a load of research and shit, he got an A minus for it."

"El," said Olivia softly. "Let it go, their kids just like yours, that's all."

Elliot let out a deep breath and sat back against the tree.

"Sorry," he said knowing she was right. "It's been a tough few weeks."

"Ignore him he is a little grumpy, we have had a rough few days," Olivia told them. They both nodded looking at each other. "So what were you going to say, about Marcus?" she asked them.

"Yeah," said Daryl still staring at Elliot. "Well we, we had a few more beers then Marcus he …. He got out the weed he brought. Everything was fun at first but then he started to, well he got a little weird," he told them.

"What do you mean?" asked Elliot who had finally calmed down.

Daryl and Robbie looked at each other and shrugged.

"It must have been something bad for you to leave him like that," said Elliot.

"We weren't gonna leave him, not really," said Robbie. "We were just gonna head down stream for a while and let him think we had gone. Let him realise he can't say the stuff he said."

"Which was what?" Elliot asked narrowing his eyes.

"He started telling us what he would if…. If he found you alone in the woods," said Daryl looking at Olivia.

Olivia felt Elliot tense up again.

"He was getting really sick and then he, said what he would do to my little sister who is sixteen," said Robbie.

"And he was laughing and rubbing himself, it just freaked us out a little as he has never been like that before and he wouldn't stop. So when he went to take a leak we grabbed our stuff and jumped in the boat," Daryl told them.

"We yelled at him to sort his shit out and to make his own way home. We only meant to go around the first bend and stay there for the night, but the storm carried us further and well you know the rest," said Robbie. "We just wanted to show him he can't say the things he said and think it's okay."

Everyone sat in silence for a while.

"Do you think he would carry out what he said?" asked Elliot.

The boys looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No….At least I don't think so, I would hope not. He is normally the geek and really quiet around everyone but us," said Daryl. "I think it was just the drink talking…."

"And the weed," said Robbie. "Like we said, we just wanted to teach him a lesson. He is probably curled up in a ball crying right now, cause he has never liked thunder storms since he was a kid."

Elliot nodded and smiled at the two boys, he still wasn't convinced about Marcus but he believed these two boys were good and after what they had done tonight he was willing to take a risk and believe them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think it's okay for her to sleep?" Daryl asked Elliot nodding at Olivia who was asleep in Elliot's arms cuddled into his chest.

"Yeah, I will wake her every now and then to check she is okay, she needs to get some rest."

Daryl nodded and reached into his bag and pulled out two bars of chocolate and offered one to Elliot.

"Thanks," Elliot smiled taking the chocolate from him looking over at Robbie who was lay on top of his sleeping bag snoring. "I'm sorry for snapping earlier," he told Daryl.

"It's okay… So you're not in a biker gang then?"

Elliot shook his head. "It's a long story and one your best not knowing right now," he told him. Daryl just nodded not wanting to push it. "So what you going to do about your friend?" he asked him.

"Go back for him I guess," he sighed. "Try and find out why he acted like that."

"You know most kids wouldn't have stood up to him like that, they would have just gone along with it," said Elliot.

"Yeah well, I don't…..well we don't," he said looking at his sleeping friend. "Find it funny. Plus I'm planning on doing something in law when I finish my studies, so is Robbie."

Elliot smiled. "You are huh, any idea what yet?"

Daryl shrugged. "Not sure yet. My dad was a cop, he err…. He died in the Twin Towers. I don't really remember him as I was only little, but I want to do something to make him proud."

"Well I'm sure he is already proud of you, stepping up to your friend like that and pulling Liv from the river."

"Thanks," said Daryl giving Elliot a small smile.

"But can I give you a little advice about Marcus," he said and Daryl nodded."From my experience I wouldn't just forget about what he said. Keep your eye on him and if at any point you have any doubts or your worried about his behaviour then report him."

"But I don't want to report him if there isn't a reason too."

"Your better to report him and let the right people decide if there was a reason to. The special Victims Unit will listen to any worries you have," he told him just as Olivia opened her eyes.

"Hey you feeling okay?" Elliot asked her.

"Yeah," she said stretching. "What time is it?"

"Just after four," said Daryl.

"Maybe we should head back to our boat, to check it is okay," she yawned. "The sun will be up soon."

"We will take you," said Daryl. "We need to head back up the river anyway to get the idiot," he said kicking Robbie to wake him up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well everything seems okay," said Robbie as they all stood on the Gibb's boat and looked it over.

"Thank god," said Olivia as Elliot went into the small cabin and came out with his rucksack. He reached inside and took out a pen and piece of paper handing them to Daryl.

"Write down your full names and your contact details," he told him.

"Why?" asked Robbie still a little nervous of Elliot.

"Well I have a few things to sort out when we get home but after that I may be able to help you guys out and put you in touch with some people to help you figure out your future plans," he told them. "And maybe help you to decide on which area of law enforcement you want to go into."

"Oh shit, you are cops," said Robbie. "Listen about the weed thing…."

Elliot held up his hand. "Just stop now if you want to be a cop," he smiled at him.

"But how you a cop with those?" he asked pointing at Elliot's tattoos.

"Like I said to Daryl it's a long story. All I'm going to ask you is if anyone asks if you have seen us don't say anything, not even to your friend."

"But….." said Robbie.

"Sure," said Daryl. "We will keep it to ourselves."

"Thank you," said Olivia.

"We should get going," said Daryl. "Go and let Marcus know he doesn't need to walk home," he grinned.

Olivia pulled them both into a hug and thanked them again before Elliot shook their hands.

"I will be in touch," he told them putting their contact details into his bag.

They both stood on the boat and watched as Daryl and Robbie disappeared up the river.

"You ready to get going?" Elliot asked her.

"Yeah, the sooner we get to Gibbs place down the river the better," she told him.

"Well if we don't stop anymore we could make it before nightfall."

"Well what we waiting for. Let's get going and I will sort us out some food on the way."

"How's your head?" he asked her cupping her face and gently brushing his finger over the bump on the side.

"It's fine," she told him.

"I was so scared Liv," he said dropping his head to hers. "You were just gone and I couldn't find you."

"Hey everything is okay, I'm okay I promise you."

Elliot nodded and kissed her lips softly. "I just love you so much," he whispered. "And the thought that I would never see you again….."

"I know, and I love you too," she said returning his kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You seem a lot better now," said Elliot smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the centre of his back.

"I am. The head ache I was getting has gone and I have stopped feeling dizzy. Plus the fact we are now passing civilisation again makes me feel better," she said against his back as she played with the waist band of his shorts and continued to kiss his back.

"Hmmmm Liv….Baby if you want to get to Gibbs place before dark you need to stop that," he sighed as her hand slipped further into his shorts and he felt himself becoming hard and Olivia chuckled against his back.

"Sorry," she said withdrawing her hands and putting them on his waist. "How much further do you think we have to go, the sun is already starting to set."

"I would say about an hour I have been checking the map every 15 minutes to check where we are."

"I hope this place is better than the last couple, I really need a shower and a comfy bed," she said as she walked towards the front of the boat and sat on the little ledge. "Who do you think he will send to meet us?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not a clue. I have never met any of his team; I haven't even seen Gibbs for about 15 years."

"I thought you were close with him and that was why you asked for his help?"

"I don't need to see him all the time to know he will be there for me."

Olivia sat in silence for a while looking at the odd cabin here and here as they headed down the river.

"So were you and Gibbs in the same unit in Iraq?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Gibbs was my Gunnery Sgt. He really put us through our paces and I often felt like quitting, but he was a good leader and a good friend," he smiled.

"So how come you haven't seen him in all this time?"

"When we got back from Iraq things we're different. I left the Marines as we had Maureen and I just…" Olivia watched his as he drifted off from the conversation.

"And you just what?"

"I just needed something different, something at home with my family. So I became a cop."

"And Gibbs stayed in?"

"Yeah for a while. He went through a bad few years; his wife and little girl were killed. The last time I saw him was at their funeral."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't really know just something to do with Gibbs work. He kept a lot of stuff to himself and didn't like to share…. He opens up about his feelings less than I do," he smiled.

"Have you never asked him what happened?"

"No, if he wants you to know then he will tell you. We kept in touch with the odd phone call over the years and that was it. He asked me a few times to join his team though."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was at Special Victims then…. And I had a partner who was driving me crazy, so I turned him down every time. Kathy used to go mad at me for passing up the chance to move to Washington and be earning more money. But I had everything I wanted right there in New York."

Olivia looked down between her feet.

"Until everything went wrong and you left."

"I was never gone for good Liv, how many times do I need to tell you this. I have been in love with you for so long there is no way I could have stayed away forever."

 **Back to a bit of alone time for them again in the next chapter and time to see who Gibbs sends to help them.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elliot narrowed his eyes as he looked at the map of the river and the address on it.

"What's wrong," she asked him.

He shook his head. "According to the map and address, that….." he said pointing towards a riverside cabin. "That is Gibbs place."

"You're kidding me," she grinned and Elliot shook his head. "I was expecting some little dirty little cabin again."

"You're not the only one," he laughed as he moved the boat towards the small jetty. They both stared up at the beautiful log cabin. The wall facing the river was made up of four large floor to ceiling windows.

Olivia climbed out and tied the rope around the post as Elliot shut off the engine and grabbed their bags.

"So where will the key be?" she asked him as they walked off the jetty and onto the grass. Elliot looked around and pointed towards a large tree.

"Over there," he said dropping the bags and walking towards the tree line and disappeared into the trees.

Olivia looked around and then back to the trees. "El….." she called out.

"Give me a second," he called out and she relaxed at his voice. "Got it," he said and appeared back into view a few seconds later. "Let's get in there," he said taking hold of her hand as they each picked up their bags.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this is his place after all those little huts we have stayed in the last few days," she sighed leaning back against Elliot's chest in the large bath bubbles surrounding them.

"I know," he said sleepily. "For the first time in a long time I feel totally relaxed and chilled out."

"Yeah," she said closing her eyes her body totally relaxed for the first time since Cragen told her about Elliot.

"We should get out before we fall asleep," he said as his fingers ran lightly over her chest and down between her breasts before his fingers circled her nipples.

"Just five more minutes," she yawned, melting into his touch.

"Okay," he whispered kissing the top of her head before his head dropped back against the back of the bath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot jumped awake and looked around in the darkness of the bathroom, the candles had gone out long ago.

"Liv," he said quietly as he shook her.

"Hmmmm," she mumbled.

"Liv," he said again a little louder. "We need to move," he said pushing her forward in the cold water.

"Wha…..What is it," she yawned, shivering slightly in the cold water.

"I heard something out side, sounded like a car on the gravel."

Olivia quickly moved at his news and Elliot followed her as they wrapped towels around themselves.

"Do you think it is Gibbs or whoever he is sending?"

"I don't know, we have arrived here a day earlier than Gibbs thought we would," he said as they moved along the corridor, water dripping from their still wet bodies. "But we can't take any chances."

"Where's our guns?" she asked him.

"With our bags on the couch," he told her as they moved quickly into the dark living room. When they arrived it had still been a little light so they hadn't bothered with any lights, neither expecting to fall asleep in the bath. They both stopped when they heard the slamming of car doors, before quickly grabbing the weapons from the couch.

Without any words they moved towards the front door. Olivia stood by the door so when it opened she would be hid behind it. Elliot took up his place behind one of the large beams.

They heard mumbled voices on the other side of the door as they fought with the key trying to open it.

Elliot took a deep breath and raised his gun aiming it straight for the door as it slowly opened and two people stepped into the room.

"Don't fucking move," he warned them. "Put your hands where I can see them."

They both stopped their body's just silhouettes in the darkness. Bit he could tell there was one male one female. The female went for her weapon.

"He said hands where he can see them," said Olivia stepping out from behind the door and putting her gun up against the back of the woman's head. "Now both of you put your hands on your head," she ordered them.

The woman went to turn her head and Olivia pressed her gun harder against her. "Don't fucking move," she told her as she reached for the woman's gun taking it from her holster.

"Who sent you?" asked Elliot as Olivia removed the man's weapon and threw them both towards Elliot, before reaching back and switching on the light making everyone blink rapidly so their eyes adjusted.

"Gibbs sent us," said the man.

"Prove it," Elliot told him, his gun aimed at his head.

"My ID is in my pocket," he told him. Elliot just laughed.

"Did he say something funny?" asked the woman sounding annoyed.

"Your ID don't mean shit to me."

"Then how do we prove who we are?" she asked him.

"I didn't say prove who you are I said prove to me that Gibbs sent you."

"We are here are we not, isn't that proof enough," she asked sounding pissed off.

"Nope," said Olivia.

"This is ridicules," she sighed going to move.

"I told you not to fucking move," growled Olivia. "Now who sent you?"

"I told you Gibbs sent us," said the man. "He told us to be at this address and gave us the keys to get in He told us not to say a word to anyone about where we were going, and that he would be in touch with more information. All he said to me was we were to meet up with an old friend of his and we had to help protect you until you got back to New York. We were supposed to arrive tomorrow but we decided to get here early, maybe do a little fishing out on the river. We didn't expect you to get here early. Kind of spoils the plans for tomorrow," he said looking pissed off.

Elliot looked at Olivia who just shrugged.

"I need more proof than that," he told him.

The man nodded. "I have something in my inside pocket that will prove I am telling the truth," he told Elliot.

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "Olivia," he said and Olivia nodded.

"Move," she said pushing the woman towards Elliot. He grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around holding the gun to her head. Olivia lifted her gun towards the man.

"Okay slowly take out whatever it is," Elliot told him. "No sudden movements."

The man nodded as he reached into the inside of his jacket.

"I got to say," he smiled at Olivia. "If I always got held at gunpoint by a beautiful woman in a towel I would let it happen more often."

Olivia never moved or said anything as she kept her eyes on him as he fiddled around inside his pocket before slowly removing his hand. He lifted it up and a chain with a single military dog tag slightly bent with part of it missing, hanging from it.

Elliot swallowed hard as he looked at.

"Gibbs said it was time to give it back to you," he said. "He told me it would be proof that he sent us."

"Elliot," said Olivia as she looked from the dog tag to Elliot.

"Take the tag and read what it says," he told her.

Olivia nodded and reached for the dog tag keeping her weapon on the man.

"It says Stabler Elliot J. A Pos…"

She looked at Elliot who was slowly lowering his weapon and his grip on the woman.

"It's okay," he told her. "Gibbs sent them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded and she lowered her weapon. "I'm sure."

"Well about time," said the woman stepping away from Elliot and glaring at Olivia.

"Sorry but we had to be sure, we have had a rough few days."

"Gibbs said it might happen," he said turning and looking at Olivia and smirking. "I'm Very Special Agent DiNozzo and this is Special Agent Ziva David," he said nodding at the woman.

"Elliot and Olivia," he said.

"Nice to meet you Olivia," grinned DiNozzo, looking her up and down. "Oooomph," he grunted as Ziva punched him in the stomach.

"Men," she snapped making Olivia smile as she looked at DiNozzo doubled over in pain. "And be thankful it was not lower," she told him.

"We should go and get dressed," said Elliot as DiNozzo straightened up.

"Yeah," said Olivia. "We won't be long," she smiled at them as she followed Elliot down to the bedroom by the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

Elliot pulled the towel off and reached for a pair of shorts. "We will need to buy some clothes tomorrow or get these washed," he told her as she stood staring at him.

"Yeah," she said quietly not moving. "You gonna tell me about this?" she asked holding up the dog tags.

He picked up a t-shirt and sniffed it before throwing it back on the floor. "Yeah definitely need clean clothes."

"Elliot!" she snapped stepping towards him and holding the tag up. He took them from him and held them in the palm of his hand as he looked down at them. "I'm holding a single dog tag with your name on it, a single dog tag that looks shot up to me. Now I don't know much about the military but I do know that these come in pairs and the only reason you remove them is when someone has been killed." Elliot just looked at her as he spoke. "So why the hell does Gibbs have one of yours?"

"I will explain everything I promise, but can we wait till later?" he asked her. "Let's just find out what the plans are from these two, have something to eat and relax for the first time in days and have a good night's sleep."

Olivia nodded and stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest.

"Okay," she sighed kissing his chest. "But I want to know the story behind it all."

"And I promise you I will tell you," he told her as he kissed her shoulder and pulled the towel away from her letting it drop to the floor. "Now are you going to get some clothes before I throw you on the bed and fuck you?"

"God you have such a way with words Stabler," she laughed.

"Should I get Very Special Agent DiNozzo to order us some pizza," he smiled at her as she bent over in front of him and picked up her clothes, he groaned quietly and bit down on his lower lip as struggled to control himself.

"What the hell was all that about calling himself Very Special, and not giving us his first name," she laughed.

"Who knows? Gibbs said he had a great team and he trusted them with his life, he never mentioned about them being a little weird."

"What do you make of her?"

Elliot shrugged. "She seems tough, and that accent and name who knows where Gibbs got her from. Come on," he said as she looked down at her clothes and tried to decide which were the cleanest. "Get some clothes on and I will get some food ordered."

She nodded as he walked around her and put the dog tag down on the bedside table before he walked out.

Olivia grabbed her shorts and a t-shirt; they were a little dirty but would have to do. She pulled them on then sat on the bed to brush her hair. She looked at the dog tag and dropped the brush to the bed before picking them up and looked at the tag brushing her fingers over the edge of it where part of it was missing. Gibbs had taken Elliot's tag from him for a reason and she wanted to know why.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how long you two been partners?" DiNozzo asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"You are a pig Tony" huffed Ziva glaring at him.

Tony just smirked and took another huge bit.

"Aahh so Tony is your first name. I was wondering if you were ever going to say," said Olivia.

"Yeah well I like to keep the air of mystery going."

"The only thing in the air around you Tony is the smell cow shit," said Ziva.

Tony shook his head "It's Bullshit."

"Hmmm whatever," she said turning towards Olivia. "So how long have you been with Stabler?"

"Just over 12 years," said Olivia smiling at Elliot.

"Wow, 12 years," said Ziva shaking her head. "Obviously you are not a complete moron then," she said to Elliot.

"Oh I don't know, he has his moments," Olivia told her.

"Did you just suggest that I am moron?" Tony asked dropping pizza onto his shirt as he lifted it up.

"I did not suggest it," she said shaking her head and throwing him a napkin. "I was stating a fact."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am going to check the perimeter," she said standing up. "One of us should do the job we were sent here to do." As she walked past Tony she lapped the back of his head making him miss his mouth with his pizza and covering his chin with the tomato base.

"What the hell was that for!" he snapped.

"Because Gibbs isn't here and you are being a pig," she grinned before heading to the door.

"Shouldn't one of us go with her?" asked Olivia looking at Elliot and Tony.

"Nah, she will be fine."

Elliot and Olivia both looked at him.

"Trust me, she can handle herself."

"Yeah well after the last few days," said Olivia standing up. "Ziva, wait up," she called out as she grabbed her gun from the table and walked over to her by the door. "I will come with you."

Ziva just smiled and nodded opening the door and stepping out into the dark Olivia following quickly behind her.

Tony watched Elliot as his eyes stayed on Olivia.

"Be careful," he told her.

"I will she smiled," closing the door behind her.

Tony grinned and picked up his beer.

"Soooo you and Benson are….. You know….Wink, wink," he grinned.

Elliot sighed and shook his head standing up and walking over to the fridge.

"What?" laughed Tony. "I'm only asking cause if she is single, I mean, well…. I mean look at her. And you gotta say that was really hot earlier when she had the gun and was only in a towel…."

"I don't think Ziva would like you talking about other women like that," said Elliot taking out two more beers. "I mean aren't the both of you… You know Wink Wink," he said grinning.

"Wha… What no! Uh no way…..No, no, that's never going to happen."

"Yeah, right, that's what I used to say all the time about Liv, especially when I was married…."

Tony shook his head. "She is my partner that is all, there is nothing more to it."

"Yeah, I used to say that as well," he said taking a drink watching Tony as he threw his pizza down onto the plate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how long have you and Tony been partners?" Olivia asked Ziva as they walked slowly around the side of the house towards the river.

"Almost 8 years."

"And you haven't killed him yet, I'm impressed."

"Yes, he is annoying," she laughed as they stopped by the side of the river.

"I think he is just a normal man, they take a few years longer to grow up than we do."

"I think he is definitely still growing," she smiled. Olivia never said anything as they both stared out over the dark river into the silence. "How have you and Stabler managed so long?"

"Oh we have had our ups and downs, I left the unit twice and he left once. We have argued I don't know how many times and there were many times I could have punched him," she laughed making Ziva smile. "But he was my partner and I trusted him to have my back through the good and bad times."

"Didn't things get a little strange when you started to date, I mean at work."

"We only started this relationship less than two weeks ago….Ziva how much of what has happened to us have you and Tony been told?"

"Not much. Gibbs gave us this address and Tony the dog tags. Told us who we were meeting and that we were to stay with you and protect you until we got you back to New York. He then told us when to be here, he said he would call us and tell us the plans for getting you both back to New York. He told us to make sure no harm came to you both."

"And you didn't question what it was all about?"

"No," she said. "If Gibbs gives us a job we do it. Plus we could tell it was urgent when he said he should be doing it himself."

Olivia nodded.

"Well maybe when we get back in there we should fill you and Tony in, its best you guys know everything."

"That would be good thank you."

They turned and walked back towards the house.

"You know Ziva," said Olivia as she put her hand on the door handle. "Elliot and I may have only just got together the last couple of weeks, but we had feelings for each other way before then. Don't leave it to long to tell Tony how you feel. I done that and nearly lost Elliot completely."

"What! I do not have any feelings for Tony DiNozzo!" she said looking shocked.

"Of course you don't, just like I tried to deny having any for Elliot," she chuckled walking into the cabin and letting the door close behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God this feels soooo good," Olivia murmured as she stretched out on the large soft bed, with only a sheet covering her from the waist down.

"It sure looks good," Elliot replied as his eyes roamed over her breasts and licked his lips as he pushed his shorts down and kicked them off. He pulled the sheet back and climbed into bed next to her, as Olivia turned on her side and scooted back to him.

He wrapped his arm around her pulling her tightly to him and kissed the back of her neck.

"You okay?" he asked her as he nuzzled her neck placing soft kissed on her skin.

"Well I feel a lot safer now we have Tony and Ziva. At least we can both get a good night's sleep."

"Yeah," he mumbled as he ran his fingers lightly over her stomach and up between her breasts.

"Hmmmm," she sighed as she felt the start of his erection pushing against her ass cheeks and she pushed back to meet him. "You know they remind me of us two so much."

"I know," he chuckled against her neck as his hand slipped down over her stomach and between her legs."And Tony is denying his feelings for her just like I used to," he said slipping his fingers between her slick folds making her moan and she spread her legs a little wider. "Jesus Liv, you're so wet," he breathed against her as his cock hardened at the feel of her.

"I have been like this since you first touched me," she said as her hand covered his between her legs and she ran her fingers across her clit with him and then through her wetness coating her fingers with her juices. "In fact I used to get like this when we were partners," she breathed as their fingers moved together.

"You did?"

"Yeah…..Normally when you were in a suspects face in interrogation….It…..It was such a turn on," she gasped as he slipped two fingers inside her. "But the times when I would really be turned on and wet …Hmmmmmm," she moaned opening her legs wider and rubbing her clit as he thrust his fingers deep inside her. "That was….That was when we played a couple. I ….I would go home and make myself cum, wishing it was you…..Fuck El!" she said as he added a third finger and she rubbed her clit harder.

"I never went home those nights," he said his breath hot against her ear. I would stay in the cribs…My cock would be so hard and throbbing, wanting you and only you," he panted.

Olivia felt his cock pushing against her ass cheeks slipping between them as Elliot pushed his hips forward.

"I would jerk off in the cribs wishing it was your hands on me, wishing I was buried deep inside you as I came."

"Jesus El," she moaned as she rubbed her clit harder feeling her climax building.

"Cum for me Liv," he whispered. "Cum around my fingers, before I cum inside you."

"Fuck," she gasped as his mouth found her neck and he sucked her skin into his mouth and she knew he was marking her but the feeling of his mouth on her neck and his fingers deep inside her as she rubbed her clit was too much for her as she came, her body trembling as she clamped his fingers tightly.

"Shit that's it baby, God you're so fucking sexy when you cum," he said as he pulled his fingers from her and quickly rolled her on her stomach as her body continued to convulse. He moved quickly spreading her legs as he knelt between them, he put his hands on her hips and lifted her slightly before thrusting into her. He pushed his throbbing cock deep inside her, her pussy still throbbing from her release.

"Christ El," she gasped as he filled her completely in one thrust.

"Can't wait," he grunted as he pulled out and thrust back in hard. "Need you, need to cum," he panted as he fucked her hard, leaning over her and grabbing the head board.

Olivia pushed back to meet his every thrust burying her face in the pillow.

"So fucking tight…So wet," he growled over the top of the sound of heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin.

Olivia felt her second orgasm building as he hit her deep inside, his cock filling her fully, throbbing deep inside her.

"I….I can't wait," she warned him. "Need to….God I'm…I'm… Fuuuccckkk!" she screamed out as she came again, her body convulsing violently as her inner walls clamped and throbbed hard around Elliot's cock making it almost impossible for him push into her.

He pulled fully out one last time before ramming into her burying deep inside her as he came, spurting inside her over and over, his cum filling her, his body jerking above her.

He dropped on top of Olivia as his arms gave out.

"Jesus Christ baby," he panted against her shoulder. "That was…"

"Amazing," she chuckled squeezing his cock which was still throbbing inside her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he laughed rolling over and taking her with him but remaining inside her.

"We should get cleaned up," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and she felt their juices seeping from her.

"Not just yet," he mumbled against her neck. "Give me ten more minutes and I will be ready to go again, which will make getting cleaned up a waste of time," he said making her laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony looked at Ziva who was reading a magazine and they both tried to ignore the yells, screams and banging of the headboard coming from the bedroom. He looked down at his lap and picked up a fishing magazine from the table next to him and opened it hoping to hide the bulge that was forming, before glancing back at Ziva.

Ziva read the same line of her magazine for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes, glancing quickly over at Tony as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to ignore the dull throb there as her eyes went back to Tony, at the same time that Tony looked at her.

Their eyes locked across the room and they both smiled at each other.

"They are…..Well their certainly going for it," he smirked.

"Yes they are," she grinned back.

"Yeah," he said looking towards the bedroom as the banging of the headboard increased. "Erm, do you…..Do you want to ….Do you think we should do a perimeter check?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she almost yelled jumping up and Tony copied her pulling at his pants as he stood. Ziva couldn't help but smirk to herself when she saw the bulge he was trying to hide.

"Hopefully by the time we get back in the side show will be over," he mumbled as they both reached the door at the same time. They both reached for the handle Tony's hand covering Ziva's. "Sorry," he said looking at her, their eyes locked together.

Ziva swallowed hard. "It's …..It's okay," she said quietly, pulling her hand slowly from under Tony's. "We should check outside."

"Yeah we should," he said his eyes still fixed on hers.

"Ziva…..I think we should talk."

"We are talking," she told him finally looking away from him briefly.

"No I mean we should….Ziva….."

He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Shit," he said pulling it from his pocket. "This better be good!" he snapped as he answered.

"It is," said the voice on the other side.

"Oh….Gibbs," he said and Ziva smiled before stepping away.

"Did I interrupt something?" Gibbs asked.

"No …..No Boss, nothing to interrupt here," he said as he watched Ziva open the door and walk out closing it behind her. "Everything is just fine," he sighed.

 **I know the time line with Tony and Ziva will be out but I wanted them in this story before anything happened with them.**

 **Hope your all still enjoying the ride?**


End file.
